Yugioh Pocahontas
by Wordsorcereress
Summary: Title says all, Not a parody or chatacter crossover. Free spirited Yugi wishes for the answer to a dream, Prince Atem wishes for adventure, what happens when two worlds collide? Better than the summary sounds, I promise, try it out! BR YA MM SJ IMa
1. Storm

**Damn... FINALLY DONE IT!**

**Here's the first chapter of a Pocahontas Yugioh Style. It's not one of those stupid plays and there are lots of plot twists to give it some originality.**

**My second Yugioh Fanfic, where's the champgne! I got this idea and permisson to write this out my way from Alverna, I think I've got one of their story's in my favourites. Alverna's done Yugioh; Lion King, Little Mermaid and a few others, right now working on an Aladdin styled Yugioh fic.**

**Back to mine, this has a very different ending, I'd like lots of reviews as I busted three hours of revision time going over it three times!**

**I've got the page count on Word at 102. Wow-e! That's a big fanfic. I hope you'll all love it.**

**I'll just go over who is who because I'm using mainly Japanese names, for reasons I'll explain in another Author's note.**

**Joey - Jonouchi**

**Teá - Anzu**

**Solomon/Yugi's Grandpa - ****Sugoroku**

******Serenity (Joey's little sister) - ****Shizuka**

**********(Tristan - Honda)**

******Yugi, Atem, Seto, Isis, Ishizu, Mahad, Mana, Mai, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Aknadin, Aknamkanon and a few others are all known by their own names. I'm sure you can figure it all out.**

* * *

Down in the harbor there were the ships, the small and pitiful ships, trader's vessels, canoes for children. But the talk of the town was the Pharaoh's own ship, it was going to sail today, searching for new land, gold and other civilizations to trade with.

A legendary voyage that everyone wanted to be a part of, everyone talked about it, everyone appeared today to watch it sail away…

Pharaoh Aknamkanon stood before the fine vessel, the head of the ship baring a roaring Ra's dragon head, as was the ships name; Ra's Wings. The ship was polished and proud, elegantly carved with deities of the seas, protection, luck, war and victory but most of all safety and home. The crew was signing up around the Pharaoh's guard, many young men and a few women who wanted adventure or a better life.

The six priests of the Pharaoh's court stood around him, packed and ready to begin their journey. Isis, Mahad, Seto were going on this trip, to see for themselves the amazing new worlds they've heard of but never seen. They were to seek out any other magic's and learn from it and they were there to protect the captain.

Aknadin's eye glinted as he stood by his brother, he had silvery hair and was almost always covered in a brown cloak even if it was hotter than normal "I must thank you again for allowing me to lead this mission, brother and Pharaoh" the man said smoothly. This man was the captain.

The Pharaoh smiled "Not at all, I am glad you feel the need to step out. And spend time with Seto" The man put his hand on his brothers' shoulder and squeezed warmly "You are one of the few I'd trust with this. You're more than capable of this mission"

Aknadin blushed slightly "Your praise is encouraging, my Pharaoh… you may wish to keep an eye on your boy though, I can hear the Prince's thoughts, he wishes to stow away" the younger man smirked slightly.

The Pharaoh sighed "Isis, please tell me where my son is"

Isis smiled slightly. She had clear blue eyes that saw more than what was shown, she had long black hair that was under her headdress at the moment, she held the Millennium necklace that glowed as she searched for the Prince in the crowd "He is right behind you in the thick cloak, his hair is quite hard to hide" she found it endlessly amusing that the boy was trying something so predictable.

Aknamkanon reached out at the pointed person and grasped his shoulder "Atem" he said sternly.

The figure flinched slightly and the hood dropped to reveal the Prince, embarrassed at getting caught. "Y-yes Father?" he asked hesitantly. The Prince was very handsome, crimson eyes that had a seductive tint, a modelled body with firm muscles and very bronze skin. He had tri coloured hair, blond bangs and lighting stripes following the tips of black spikes that were tipped with the same red as his eyes were.

He dumped the cloak, revealing his Princely outfit, upset that he wasn't going. He cringed under the stern gaze of his only parent "But Father, you're letting Seto go" he whined.

His cousin smirked, he had blue eyes, brown hair that was quite a soft colour for this part of the world, he was very tall and imposing, he held position of high priest for his mastery of such an amazing Ka and brains, and the Millennium Rod had chosen him. He had bronzed skin too but it was slightly less tan than others, he wasn't as muscled because he preferred studying or practicing power to swords or spears. "I'm going because your Father thinks mine doesn't spend enough time with me… not that I could care" he added so that everyone heard.

Mahad sighed, he had long brown hair that was under his head covering at the moment, he was young and handsome, married to Isis who was standing by him and smiling fondly. Isis was the healer and Mahad was the court magician, their daughter; Mana and his magician apprentice. She was at home, she wasn't going because she was very scared of water, she prayed every day for her parent's safety.

Mahad patted Atem on the back "My Prince, you know that you cannot travel with us, what if the waves took you to Anubis? What would become of Egypt?"

Atem scowled "Damn my status" he cursed and crossed his arms with a pout. All the adults chucked; the teen couldn't pout for anything. It only made him look stroppy and cute.

Isis chuckled "Maybe you could look after Mana?"

Atem shivered, he liked the girl, but she was really grabby. "I'd lock her in her study" he said honestly. Isis chuckled again.

"Yo! Atem!"

The group looked up. Atem's friends waved from the dock. Bakura smirked, he had white hair and bronzed skin and brown eyes that glinted, he was a trouble maker but a sturdy companion when gotten on the right side of, and he was a very good thief. Atem had first met him stealing some of his jewels in his room for food, Atem stood up for him in the court, giving him another chance that Bakura never forgot, they'd been friends ever since. "Not coming oh high and mighty Prince?" he mock bowed with another smirk.

Behind him two other Egyptians snickered. Malik who was Isis's brother and who was training to become a soldier, and failing because of his rebellious nature and pranking habits, he had blond hair that was sandy light with lavender eyes that were rather mischievous at the best of times, his body was both muscled yet slim as he didn't work out as much as he should if he wanted to be a soldier.

Beside him was his best friend and lover Marik. He looked a lot like Malik but his body was more muscled and he looked more dangerous and wild. His hair was standing up and spiky, his face had a few more veins standing out of his bronzed skin because he was laughing so insanely. His eyes were lavender too but they were often bloodshot for no reason other than he was mentally insane, yet such a good pal at the same time…

Marik was Bakura's friend who'd been introduced to Atem once Bakura was freed from the dungeons and Malik was a guard in training, all three were guards in training and often spared with Atem to keep their skills up.

Atem flicked his finger up at them all "Go jump in the crocodile pit" he shot at them. His Father batted him on the head.

The three only laughed louder but didn't get on the ship "We ain't leaving without you!" Malik yelled "We need someone to annoy, Seto's too used to it!"

Seto smirked. Atem smiled slightly. "Just get on the damn boat!" he told them.

They shook their heads and sat on the dock "Not leaving!" Bakura yelled and laid down on the floor, seemingly falling asleep.

Aknamkanon chuckled "Determined aren't they?"

Atem nodded with a smile "They're not so bad" _once you get past the raging insanity,_ he mentally added. He sighed and looked up at his Father one last time "_Please_ can I go? Please? I'll jump off the balcony if you say no"

Aknamkanon messed his son's hair with a chuckle "You're best here"

"He's best anywhere" Isis said, her necklace glowing. "My necklace showed the Prince on that ship, My Pharaoh, a message from Ra" she said, confused.

Aknamkanon blinked "What?"

Atem looked excited "Really? I'm going?"

Isis frowned and looked again "I see… the ship leaving… the Prince stands beside his friends by the head of Ra… the new world awaits… someone… something?" she sounded unsure. "Violet fire" she continued, in a trace now the necklace had her full attention. "Brilliantly burning with power, standing over the Prince… a person perhaps?" she woke up suddenly. "My Pharaoh, I believe that the Gods are pointing the Prince to the new world" she said.

Aknamkanon looked unsure he put a hand to her necklace and saw it for himself with the power of his Millennium Puzzle. Bakura looked up and hit Marik on the head "Hey, looks like something's happening" the two looked over. Isis was talking with the Pharaoh and Atem was smiling… something was happening.

The Pharaoh sighed as soon as the vision ended, Ra had also appeared in him mind, urging him to allow Atem this journey. "Do you four promise to protect him?" he asked the priests.

"Yes My Pharaoh" Seto, Mahad, Isis and Aknadin said together. Isis closed her eyes and smiled "I see no harm coming to our Prince, My Pharaoh" she said calmingly.

The Pharaoh sighed and placed his hands on his son's shoulders "I go against my heart when I say this. My Son, you may join this Voyage"

Atem's eyes widened he jumped forwards and hugged his Father "Thank you so much!" he shouted.

Aknamkanon chuckled and hugged him back. "Make me proud" he told him and let him go. "Best be off then. Ra waits for no man" he added looking at the sun that was fast moving through the sky.

Atem smiled and rushed over to Bakura "Get up you bunch of thieves" he scolded.

Malik looked up "You're coming?"

Atem smirked "Yeah! Isis said that I wouldn't be harmed on this trip, so new world here I come!"

"Alright!" Marik hugged him from behind "It's not that same without our Prince" he noogied Atem's head while the Prince struggled to get out of the grip.

"Marik!" a sharp voice said.

All four boys jumped as Isis appeared, silent as a snake in the sand. She frowned lightly but them laughed "Don't damage him before we even get on board" she walked up the plank, a sailor offering a hand to stop her from falling. Isis smiled "How kind" she murmured. Mahad put an affectionate arm around her, slightly jealous.

Aknamkanon looked after the boat as it began to sail away. "Goodbye son!" he called, waving.

Atem stood on the rail "Bye Father! We'll be back before you know it!" he yelled as loud as he could. Waving madly, he would miss him. Atem couldn't believe it. _I'm going to see the new world! I'm on the Ra's Wings!_ His smile was seen even by his fast fading Father.

Aknamkanon sighed as he heard the reply. "Good luck, son. Gods speed, and may Ra guard you all"

* * *

"Tie down the sails!" shouted a sailor.

Atem and Bakura pulled on two ropes each, harshly. The wind ripping through them, a storm of the blackest sorts crashing across the ocean as they approached night. The rain lashed as a thousand whips and the lighting blinded every time it split the sky. The salt hurt their eyes and their mouths were sick of the taste.

Atem grunted as the ropes bit into his hands he'd insisted on helping with the others when the storm had taken a turn for the worst. All the priests were helping except Aknadin he was locked away in his cabin "Get over here Marik!" Atem yelled as the ropes slipped again.

Marik rushed over and nabbed another rope. "I got your backs!" he assured them over the roar of wind, sea and sky. Leaning back to pull the sails close, the men up above them tying them down as tightly as they were able.

Bakura yelped as he was yanked forwards, one of the end sails coming lose and almost flinging him over the opposite side of the ship. The priests were helping out at the other side, all hands on deck to keep this ship from sinking.

"Safe journey Isis?" Malik yelped as another wave slapped him onto his face, painfully, his skin sore from the lashing of the rain and the constant dunking from the waves.

Isis helped him up as she used her magic to heal his hurt ankle "The Ocean isn't as predicable as people" she said as she moved them out of reach of the next wave, her own clothes soaked and her head covering long lost to the waves.

Malik saw Bakura fall over, and saw the sail fall a moment later, headed right for his sisters back. "Isis watch out!" he shoved his older sister out of the way, and the sail thumped him in the stomach and send him over the rail.

"Malik!" Isis screamed. Bakura got a hold of the ropes just as the shout was heard.

Marik leaned over the side and then jumped in after the sandy haired blond. "Marik! Don't be a fool!" Atem shouted too late, the blond jumping in after his lover even as Atem tried to grab his ankle.

Marik pulled the struggling Malik up to the surface as the waves got more violent. "I've got you!" he shouted as he struggled to keep them both afloat. Malik held onto him but he was too hurt to swim properly, his stomach had been hit badly by the sail and it had winded him heavily.

Atem looked around and spotted the rope that had broken off before. "Bakura! Hold onto this!" he threw the rope end at him. It _looked_ strong and long enough, he hoped to Ra that this wasn't a stupid mistake.

"What?" Bakura looked at the rope confused.

Atem tied it around his waist and then ran to the back of the boat. Bakura suddenly got it "You crazy son of a Jackal! Don't do it!" he gripped the rope tightly and braced himself as he screamed after his friend.

Atem drove off the back end of the ship, all the priests shouted after him, and swam over to the sinking lovers "Marik! Swim over here!" he reached out and gripped his arm "Hold onto me! I'm tied to the ship! Keep above the water!"

Malik gripped the rope belt and shivered "I can't breathe" he complained as he sank again. Atem breathed in as the dead weight pulled all three of them under, he kicked as harshly as could but the surface wasn't getting any closer, he pulled on the rope and hoped to Ra that Bakura would feel the pull before they drowned.

Bakura felt the rope grow taunt "Ra Damn it!" he pulled on the rope harshly but was struggling. "Help me! You bunch of idiots! I'm fishing for Prince Charming!" Mahad pulled with him and Seto appeared seconds later. "Put your backs into it!" Bakura yelled as more sailors gripped the lifeline.

Atem breathed in the blissful air as he was pulled to the surface. Marik pulled Malik's head over the waves so he could breathe, ignoring the fact he was sinking because of that. Bakura reached over and grasped the insane's crazy hair, when they were pulled up alongside the ship's deck, and yanked him over the side with the other two.

The three coughed and panted roughly. Malik spat out water, Bakura sat him up and thumped him on the back to get his chest free of water. Atem laughed suddenly, pushing his damp hair out of his eyes "Well… that was refreshing" he joked as the sea began to calm.

Either the three other boys swallowed too much sea water or the stress of nearly drowning finally caught up to them, but they all laughed hysterically for about a minuet before everyone else finally calmed enough to be in a telling off mood.

"Atem!" Seto glared. Atem sighed and let his head hit the deck, flopping backwards in mock defeat, still grinning stupidly "You stupid child"

Atem snorted "Couldn't think of a better insult Seto?"

Isis pulled him to his feet "This is no laughing matter, Prince, what if you had been lost?"

Atem put a hand on the fretting woman's shoulder "Calm down. I survived" he coughed again and cleared his throat "I might not be at the same level of health I was at this morning but-"

"No but's!" Isis snapped "I should turn this vessel around right now and get you home, you're too reckless for your own good" she pulled at her hair to relieve some stress that wasn't healthy for a woman her age.

"He saved your brother!" Marik snapped back as he helped Malik clear his lungs "Deep breathes, you'll be alright" he soothed the smaller.

Malik smiled slightly letting his lover hold him when any other time he would have insisted he was fine and batted him away "Thanks… you too Atem… thanks for coming after us"

Atem smiled "You'd do the same for me" he lightly thumped him on the back, Marik too, but on the back of his head. Bakura elbowed Atem's side playfully. The three smirked.

Aknadin suddenly appeared "Trouble on deck?" he asked as the sea fully calmed, quite conveniently yet no one questioned it at that time.

"Uncle" Atem said, surprised at his ghostly appearance.

Bakura answered without bowing, he never did but normally Aknadin would have skinned him alive "Malik and Marik fell overboard, sir. Atem got them back"

Aknadin nodded "Thank the heavens they're both alright, well done my Prince"

Atem smiled slightly "Just call me Atem" he said good naturedly.

His Uncle smirked "As you wish… that was really reckless though, Atem. I have to ask that you stay below deck for a while and wait until we are closer to land" he gestured to the doors "My brother would never forgive me if not"

Atem sighed irritated "Fine" he strode inside, his three friends in close tow.

Isis smirked after him "Just like his Father was, yes?" she asked Aknadin mildly.

The silver haired man grunted. "Just get us to land" he ordered.

"Yes sir"

* * *

Atem laid in his hammock while Marik fussed over Malik. Bakura was wringing out his clothes, he still had his underwear on though. "Safe journey my ass" he grumbled "Did almost drowning count as _safe_?"

Malik chuckled roughly "Isis can't predict everything" he pointed out before shivering again.

Marik put a blanket over his shoulders "Better Malik-pretty?"

Malik glared at his lover, hating his pet name "Don't call me that!"

Atem sighed, staring at the wooden ceiling "Don't start, you two. Or I'll regret saving you both" they pulled their 'dork' faces at him and chuckled before shutting up.

Bakura fell off his hammock with a curse "I'm never going to sleep in this!" he picked himself up and tired to sit on it like the others. Marik laughed insanely.

Atem bit his lip to stop himself from laughing too. "Try spreading your weight you dumb thief. I thieves were meant to be stealthy"

Bakura threw his shoe at him "Shut it" he snapped before gingerly laying down.

Malik lay down after a moment "What do you think the new world will be like?" he asked sleepily.

Marik smirked "Cold" he offered.

Bakura chuckled "It'll have gold on the trees and diamonds for pebbles" his mind full of treasures he wanted to steal.

Atem grinned "It'll have beasts to slay and lots of battles to fight"

Malik sighed "It'll have lots of sand… and… birds that can't fly" all three of them burst out laughing. Atem listened to their suggestions with a large smile, it was good to be back with his friends, going to a new place, with adventure written all over it.

"Who are we kidding?" Bakura asked at last, when their sides ached and their eyes were drooping. Atem listened with interest "This new world's going to be exactly like Egypt, flat, sandy and dull"

The other three were silent, Atem nodded at last "You're probably right…" the four boys drifted to sleep with dreams of exotic new places that didn't really exist…

But…far from the sailing vessel the new world awaited.

* * *

**Tada!**

**It's alright, I think I could have done better. I've been working on a good opening for a while, it never worked so I just had to make do.**

**If ou haven't already guessed I'll be using the normal Pairings:**

**RyouXBakura**

**YugiXAtem**

**SetoXJonouchi/Joey**

**MarikXMalik**

**IsisXMahad**

**and there is a mentioned Anzu - Honda somewhere... You'll find it. There is some Rebecca bashing, mentioned Vivian Bashing...**

**I've used Egyptian names as much as I could and Japanese ones because most of them are Americanised so they sound alike and they don't appear to be from different places/country's. There are only two accpetions; Seto and Bakura. I can't bring myself to put Seth and the other name because I'd confuse myself.**

**Moving on! Review!**

**Wow I really need to make these author's notes smaller...**


	2. Day of Return

**Hey I forgot to mention last time!**

**I'm using some of the songs from Pocahontas, But I'm changing some of the words to make them fit my story better, I still don't own them! Or Yugioh! Or Pocahontas, all rights to their respected owners.**

**Were in Japan now. Yeah that's the new world, that's why i needed Japanese names. Enjoy! I hope I explain things well enough here!**

* * *

Around a large bonfire danced the folk of the Uchigawa no seishin clan. They were amazing people singing to their deity and all chorusing in joy. Only about twenty girls were dancing the other hundred or more people sat or danced amongst friends.

The girls who danced next to the fire smiled in exhilaration as the drums beat and their bodies moved. They weren't in ceremonial dress and they didn't have any extensive makeup. It was just them, as nature and the Creator made them to be.

"**Steady as the beating drum**

**Singing through the cedar flute**

**Seasons Go and seasons Come**

**Bring the corn and bear the fruit"**

Their arms wove into each others and they ran around the fire, bowing as one as the harvest foods of the spring and early summer were placed around them by grateful villagers, children joining in and holding the elders hands as they twirled and jumped with the drums and the beating of the Shaman's staff. The adults clapping and watching their children enjoy this happy day.

"**By the waters sweet and clean**

**Where the mighty sturgeon lives**

**Plant the squash and reap the bean**

**All the earth great nature gives"**

People gathered flowers and threw them into the air, catching, scooping up and throwing again, singing as much as they dared. Only pure joy on their faces as they celebrated natures wonders again. Their voices rose and they all bowed together towards a statue. Their deity.

"**O Creator, hear our song**

**Help us keep the spirit ways**

**Keep our sacred fires strong**

**Walk with balance all our days"**

The flowers were thrown again and the fire burned brighter as they bowed to the fire. The children laughed and placed their prayers into the fire as it burned blue, most were pleas for their Chieftain to return safe and successful. The women spun silk around themselves and kept singing to the heavens. The men beat the drums and the elderly threw flowers and sparkles of cold water, making the children shriek in shock and the dancers laugh in pleasant surprise.

"**Seasons go and seasons come**

**Steady as the beating drum**

**Plum to seed to bud to plum!**

**(Spirits, critters, creatures of our inner hearts)**

**Steady as the beating drum…"**

They all bowed to the deity again and sighed as their dance ended, the children ran back to the arms of their parents smiling "I did it Mummy!"

"Will my prayer be answered Father?"

"Dance again!"

The group of children laughed at the suggestion and raised their arms to dance again. "Pegasus-no-shaman can we dance again?" the children asked.

The man kneeled amongst the children, his back slowly getting bent and his hair silvery white while his eyes edged on amber. "Does the wind ask to blow or the water ask to flow?" he was the only one who wore furs, he had a bear fur on his shoulders to show he was their shaman. His staff looked liked it had grown in the shapes of decorative plants and fish and birds, all creatures and things. He used it to walk and to get attention.

"No!" the children all said with giggles and hugs, shaking their heads and clapping hands, touching his arms and staff and robes, crowding around him, listening to his words, their eyes wide with curiosity. All the children were all ages but mostly the younger's were with this man, the older ones wrestling or helping the feast preparations. Or waiting for the spirits to return, they would come back today.

The man chuckled and stood "Then Dance my children, you do not need permission or asking to dance, if you feel it is right then run, hop or stand on your head, today is for joy not master and slave, never master or slave any day"

"Here here" a villager agreed. Everyone was equal in this land, the spirits weren't slaves or forced to be inside a vessel, they were free to wander the earth.

The children cheered and the adults clapped while gathering and preparing for a feast, the first of many. Women laughed "Pegasus-no-shaman does talk funnily sometimes doesn't he?"

Another agreed as she placed a bowl of corn on a long table that they only used when they all ate as a village. "Yes he does say the most peculiar things, but the children love him, and they learn so much"

"I know" a third said, putting flat bread and some rice beside the corn "My son comes back from talking with him and sees me about to hurt a spider and says to me 'No creature was born to die' and picks up the little critter and places him back in the forest"

"Very well said" the fist woman agreed with a smile "Do we have enough bread?"

Then the man on watching duty blew his conch shell while his partner shouted "The Chieftain has returned!"

Everyone let out cries of joy and ran to the river. Women dropped what they were doing and the children stopped their dancing, squeals of excitement on their lips.

The entire village rushed from their daily lives to the river.

These people had skin as pale as the snow to as gently, the darkest tan as a saplings bark, their feet were all bare, their hair was many different colours from blonds to reds, they wore white cotton only with small decorative silk strips. Girls had skirts and dresses and men had tunics to their knees or hunting kilts with belts and all wore sashes of colour and today their clothes were decorated with sweet smelling flowers the children had gathered at the dawning hours.

All across the skin of teens from about fifteen upwards had beautiful tattoos of ranging designs and colours, they were naturally in the skin, beautiful and a part of them.

The children pulled on the arms of their parents "Have they returned papa?"

"Has the Creator joined with the Chieftain?"

"Hurry up, catch up here they come!"

The tribe shouted joyously as the canoes came intro view. They shouted and cheered and jumped up and down, clutching at each other and bowing and dancing in happiness.

The three canoes contained three people each. The outer two were body guards and chosen villagers that had been chosen that year by the Creator to go on the sacred seven day journey to the mountain of Genso no kessoku to witness the ceremony.

Their Chieftain was a man with grey hair that was wildly spiky but right now tied back with a bit of blackened silk like a bandanna, he had violet eyes and was a good deal stouter than any in the village. He had a tunic that was white as was all the clothes of this tribe with some blue as over his shoulders and a rope for his belt.

He had lightning tattoos along his arms and some bone patterns along his collarbone but he had a kind smile and he loved his people as much as they loved him. He stood when the canoe beached.

The children rushed up to him, the older man smiled and touched their hands with his own, ruffling a mop of hair here and there, picking up an eager girl and letting their parents crowd as well. "It is so good to be home" he spoke warmly shaking hands and grasping arms.

The children all chattered at once. The Chieftain chuckled deeply as the other men around him reunited with lovers, wives, husbands and other family. "How good it is to see you all, were you all safe without your Chieftain?" his eyes teasing.

The women laughed "Yes, very well"

"The weather has been good, I think the warmer days are here" everyone murmured in agreement.

The people parted when Pegasus appeared, walking down the path the people were opening for him. "My eyes water in happiness when I see our leader back with us" he lulled in a half sung welcome, he opened his arms and the Chieftain embraced him warmly.

"It is good to be home, Pegasus" he turned to his people. "My people! With the happy return comes more joy, our Creator has once again bonded with your Chieftain for another ten summers. He walks amongst us again our spirits and inner spirits will remain with us"

Everyone cheered and hugged once another in joy. All around them the spirits they talked about appeared, sensing that their ritual had been completed, with their Creator joined to a human so could they be, and so they could walk amongst the men as friends and companions.

A girl shouted in joy "Dark Magician Girl!" and rushed into her arms. Girl smiled bubbly and brightly and kissed the little girl's head. "You're back! You're home!" the blond and greed eyed witchy girl smiled at everyone, she was so glad that she was allowed to stay with the humans.

"Our Creator is with you, so are we" she said and all around them other 'spirits' appeared and even more reunions happened.

"Curse of Dragon!" an entire family rubbed the hide of the best as it purred and licked their faces, happy to be allowed to join his people again.

"Thunder Kid!" a boy picked up the little guy and hugged him, the little spirit squealing in happiness and hugging back as best as his chubby arms would allow him.

The Amazon warriors dropped from the trees and embraced the villagers they were closest too and offered meat of boar and other beasts "Today is a good day" their leader said and kissed the twins she picked up, helping them to the table.

Element spirits, spirits of light and dark all emerged to celebrate.

They all bowed to the statue of their Creator in the middle of the village, it was carved out of wood. From his arms hung great chains and his face was framed in a mighty head dress that and his arms were full of muscles. Exodia was their Creator, the leader of the spirits, unbeatable and unstoppable, absolute.

The villagers and the spirits ushered their Chieftain to the table with smiles and good news. "The rice is sweet"

"Our gardens have grown, we would like to have another patch for flowers, the children love picking them for today"

Pegasus smiled as he kneeled on his mat beside the Chieftain "Your return has brought much joy to our village, Sugoroku, look at all the smiling faces" he gestured to the people around them. They were all so happy.

Sugoroku felt his old heart warm, he was glad to see this time again "Yes… but there is one smiling face I don't see, where is my Grandson?"

Pegasus laughed and waved a hand half dismissively "You know Yugi-boy he is as wild and free as a spirit. He could be one for all the wandering he does; he'll go wherever his hearts takes him"

The wind picked up around them and Sugoroku smiled as the Creator assured him in the back of his mind that his Grandson was alright, Exodia's mighty tattoo was on his back and his symbol over his heart.

* * *

Far from the celebrations a young boy stood atop a large cliff face, standing facing the ocean and wind, his face calm and his hair being blown by the gentle fingers of the breeze. He stood out on a jagged rock that resembled a diving board, below him was a bay that connected to the ocean, filled with water, a waterfall rushing beside him.

His face was pale, he had red stripped tattoo's along his arms, two at his elbows and wrists, he had green circles at his ankles, curling in plant shapes, he had icy blue on his lower back, in water-like patterns, along his shoulders was white patterns in the symbols of the air, there was a tiny black bird tattoo on left side of his neck right under his ear and there was a white bird on the right of his neck.

He had a white tunic with a loose rope belt around his small waist, he was older than he looked, he was seventeen but looked around fourteen, his hair was a soft but its style was wild. Blond bangs with black spiked hair that was tipped with a purple-red, he leaned into the wind as he thought, a slight smile on his childish features.

"Yugi!"

The boy looked down at the call. His two best friends waved at him from the bottom of the cliff, sitting in a canoe and waving with both arms. Yugi smiled widely and his amethyst eyes sparkled. He waved back, an arm going over his head. "Jounouchi! Ryou! What's up?"

Ryou smiled, he had white hair and pale skin with doe brown eyes that were tender and honest. He wore a tunic like Yugi but this one had slightly longer sleeves, on his shoulders were the tattoo's of a black batish devil wing and then a white angelic one, on his heart was the tattoo of a heart where half was black and half was shining and pure. Ryou stood up, holding onto Jounouchi's shoulders to keep his balance. "Your Grandpa's back! Get down here!"

Yugi looked over his shoulder, his assigned spirit guardian as he was the Prince of his clan, fluttered with her little staff, her face curious "He's back Iru!" the blue clad Fairy cheered and followed Yugi as he ran inland.

There was a shuffling in the bushes and a brown fur ball jumped out with white wings. Yugi gasped and opened his arms "Kuriboh!" the winged spirit looked up at his best friend and human companion and cheered.

"Kuri!" he jumped into Yugi's arms and hugged him back with his little paws.

Yugi snuggled him as tightly as he could, being mindful of his wings "I've missed you, Kuriboh. Let's go, Grandpa's back!"

"Kuri!" the spirit said, flying as he hovered after the running boy. Agreeing to go back to the village because then he could eat!

Yugi paused as he reached the trees. _It's too long to run…_ he looked over his shoulder with bright mischievous eyes. Kuriboh paused, confused as to what his friend was doing. Iru knew though, she panicked and shook her little head as Yugi broke into a run, right for the 'diving board' of the cliff.

Yugi launched himself over it.

"Wait! Not that way!" Jounouchi yelped too late. Yugi plummeted with adrenalin pumping his heart twice as fast. His eyes were bright and he brought his arms over his head as he dove into the water's surface. Jounouchi and Ryou leaned over the boat, looking for him. Jounouchi shook his head "Show off"

Winged Kuriboh and Iru flew down, Kuriboh giggling and Iru panicking.

Ryou smiled at them "Yugi's alright, Iru. He's done it before… Yugi! Are you alright!" he called leaning over the canoe side.

Jounouchi snorted, crossing his arms, at his elbows were black tattoo's that resembled spikes, on the back of his hands were black claw tattoo's that looked like dragon claws, on his temples, just before his hairline, and partly hidden by dirty blond hair, were red eyes and along his spine was a black dragon.

"He'd better be alight, caus' I ain't getting in after him-" the rest of his rant was cut off as Yugi tipped the canoe over and Ryou and Jounouchi fell in.

The three boys surfaced under the canoe, now it was upside down so they had an air pocket. Jounouchi surfaced sputtering, Ryou held onto the edge, coughing but smiling; Yugi wasn't hurt.

Yugi smirked like a sneaky kitten and giggled. Ryou laughed "Don't you think we're getting a little too old for these games?" he asked Yugi with a laugh that said 'I don't believe it either'.

Yugi just spat a mouthful of water at the two of them and stuck his tongue out. Jounouchi got a face full and yelped. "Alright, Yugi, you're dead!" he grabbed the shrieking youth and gave him a nasty noogie while they wrestled in the water.

Ryou laughed at his friends stilly games. "Cut it out before one of you drowns. Help me turn this thing over"

Yugi eagerly got out of Jounouchi's clutches and pushed the boat. Jounouchi shoved too but the canoe suddenly lifted out of the water.

It was placed on the water's surface the right way up and a spirit chittered at them with a smile. Jounouchi cried out in happy surprise "Baby Dragon!" the orange spirit offered a claw and pulled Jounouchi, his companion and friend into the canoe. Jounouchi hugged him as he hovered over the water "I missed ya old buddy"

The dragon squeaked and then went back for Ryou and Yugi. Ryou smiled at the dragon "Thank you" he wasn't the best swimmer. The dragon bowed to Yugi as he helped him out. Yugi petted his nose.

"Hey little guy"

Iru jumped in front of his face and began shrieking at him in her high pitched Fairy voice that only Yugi could translate out of the three of them. But it was clear she was scolding him for being so reckless. Yugi sighed and cut her off "It was the fastest way down, I'm sorry I worried you, but look at me; I'm fine"

The fairy pouted. Ryou giggled "She's so like a Mum" Iru turned to shriek at him for that comment, Jounouchi was snickering as his gentle friend leaned away from her fairy rage.

Jounouchi shook his head and then moved to let Winged Kuriboh perch on the boat "What were ya doing up dare anyway, Yug?"

Yugi looked up at his jumping point "Thinking, my thoughts become clear when I'm up there"

Ryou looked interested "About that dream again? Have you figured it out yet?"

Yugi shrugged "Nope, I know it means something but I just don't know what" he leaned back and frowned, pouting really, as his dream flooded his thoughts.

Jounouchi petted Kuriboh as he nuzzled him for attention "Ya should asks ya Grandpa 'bout it"

Yugi looked up at him "Maybe I should… we'd better get back"

Jounouchi smiled "Let's fly, Baby Dragon? Could you carry our little boat back to da village?" the orange Dragon nodded and licked his cheek. "Cheers little buddy, I'll give you extra fireweed when we get back" the spirit drooled in delight, a good treat for a spirit under the fire banner.

Ryou smiled "Let's fly" he agreed and began to glow, his tattoo's shining the brightest as he transformed into his inner spirit.

Inside every member of the Uchigawa no seishin clan was a spirit that got awakened when they turned fifteen by Pegasus, or the village Shaman, and the vessel of Exodia who happened to be Sugoroku at this moment in time. That's when they got their tattoo's that shows the outside world what spirit they are one with. Ryou was the Change of Heart. His wings appeared with a flourish and his tunic blushed a light blue and lengthened.

Jounouchi jumped into the water and, almost painfully, began to transform into the huge Red Eyes Black Dragon, his bones cracked and shifted as they moulded to become a Dragon's his skin becoming scaled and his eyes going from honey gold to a deep red.

Yugi prayed quietly and suddenly the Air Element Bird appeared next to him. Yugi was an odd one in the village, he did have an inner spirit but it wouldn't come out. Pegasus told him that sometimes you had to wait for the right moment, but this inner spirit allowed him to control and summon the six Element Birds; Light, Dark, Earth, Air, Fire and Water. Yugi climbed onto the Air Element Bird and stroked its plumage gently, the feathers feeling like air more than feathers.

Jounouchi smiled, it looking odd coming from a dragon's face. "_Let's get home_" he said, it was the same voice, but deeper and edged on a roar.

Ryou took to the air with a jump and Yugi's bird followed. Ryou reached up into the air "I can't believe that I've lived without this for seven days"

The seven days was the time it took for the Chieftain to travel to the Genso no kessoku mountain and back. Every day was to honour the elements, Day one was Earth, two was Fire, three was Air, Four was Water, Five was Light, Six was Dark and the Seventh day was the day of Return, where all the spirits and Chieftain returned to the people and people could turn into their inner spirits again (if Exodia had bonded with the Chieftain for that decade, if not they had to wait another ten years, but that had never happened).

Yugi giggled "That's why we have to appreciate what we have"

Jounouchi nodded as they flew over the dramatic landscape. There were mountains and meadows and endless forests, rivers and lagoons with lakes as deep as their colour, there were caves and caverns, beaches of sand, almost every scene was under them.

"_Yugi's right, but I still hate that it's Seven Whole Days_" he stressed the Days part, everyone hurt and was sad when they had to part with their spirits, outside or inside, they were all family and connected.

Yugi looked down then waved "Mystical Elf! Hello!" he called.

The blue skinned, long blond haired elf looked up and smiled, waving her long slender fingers "Purinsu yūgi" she greeted in her sweet voice, her Elfin brothers and sister around her looked up from their work and waved too, caring for several odd looking cocoons.

All the spirits called Yugi 'Purinsu yūgi', no one knew exactly why, but they did. Sugoroku managed to translate it enough to say it was a term of respect. Mystical Elf told Yugi when he asked that it meant 'Prince Yu-Gi-Oh' which was a proud name to be bestowed with.

Yugi landed his bird, it flew off when he was clear of its back and melted back into the sky, he was good friends with Mystical Elf, she was like a mother figure to him since his parents died. She opened her arms and he ran into her kneeling embrace, she was almost as tall as Jounouchi when he was Red Eyes "It is good to see you Purinsu yūgi" she said motherly. All the other elves around her smiled and waved and giggled.

Ryou landed and turned back into his human self "What are you doing so far from the village, Mystical Elf?" he asked. "Wouldn't you be joining the feasting?"

The tall woman shook her head, Kuriboh and Iru bouncing around her with smiles. She hugged them both warmly and then Jounouchi landed and turned back into a human to keep himself unscary. "Yeah, I thought you'd be playing with da kids at home"

Mystical Elf smiled and placed a long finger to her lips "Shh" she warned "There are sleepers here, about to wake"

She stood, her height impressive, Yugi holding her hand, stretching up on his toes to touch her longest finger. Yugi smiled, his eyes shining, all the spirits adored him without exception, even the brain-dead zombies had respect for the innocent looking youth.

Mystical Elf led the three boys into the glade where several large cocoons of an odd purple colour lay, the other elf sisters and brothers tended to them, played soft music and hummed lightly, growing flowers with their magic. Mystic Elf pointed to one of the purple cocoons "There is a sleeper inside the cocoon, they'll hatch any day"

Ryou and Yugi looked around in wonder. Jounouchi reached up to tap one "What are they?" he asked, in a whisper, respecting the spirit growing inside it.

Mystical Elf pulled him away and kneeled to tell them the story of the cocoons, she whispered in her singing voice "Before the snows fell many Caterpillars reached enough power to transform, inside each of these lays a Great Moth, a rare and powerful creature that could only appear once in a human lifespan"

Yugi's eyes widened "Inside each one of these" he gestured to them, there was around a dozen of them. "Will be a Great Moth?"

Mystical Elf nodded and smiled, so happy to be able to help nature "Yes. If we are lucky they'll all survive, that's why we are here, there has never been such a large number of healthy cocoons at a single time. We are providing food and nurturing for them when they emerge"

Yugi looked around in awe "Can we see?"

Mystical Elf laughed lightly, all the birds singing slightly louder and happier when she did so, the three boys smiled involuntarily, Mystical Elf was magical and the mother or queen of all her kind, her white crown showed her status "Maybe you'll be lucky enough to witness a hatching, I haven't and I witnessed you're great great Grandparent's births. But don't you have to run home? I heard that Shizuka is being awoken today"

Jounouchi yelped "Oh my Creator! I forgot about that! It's today! We have to get home!" The elves all glared at the noise he was making, Jounouchi cringed "Sorry" he hissed.

Ryou patted his shoulder "We'll be home before it starts, she's got to be so nervous and excited. I was"

Yugi nodded "Let's go. Thank you for showing us the cocoons Mystical Elf" he leaned up as she bent to kiss his forehead.

"It was our pleasure Purinsu yūgi, goodbye for now"

Yugi raced after Jounouchi "Bye! Love you all!"

The other elves waved and called out soft goodbyes, mindful of the sleeping Great Moths that they tended too.

* * *

**Just Quickly! I gave Yugi the Winged Kuriboh because Atem's already seen a normal, Wingless, one. And it makes more sense to the story to have something slightly different, I'm not stealig from Jaden Yuki!**

**It just makes more sense to EVERYONE in the story if Kuriboh has wings. Got it? Good. See you next chapter!**


	3. Awakening

**Hello!**

**I would like to thank "Monkey Girl xD" for being the first to review, you didn't have to wait long for more Miss Monkey as here are two more chapters for all of yours viewing pleasures. Reviwing make the uploading quicker! Even if you've already reviwed, DO IT AGAIN!**

**I would have uploaded more earlier but I had to go to school, I should be on study leave by now but the headteach is being a bitch as they do...**

**Moving on!**

**Hope you're all liking it, I want to know about the plot twists, are they good? Should I have bothered? You like? TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Okay, I'm done, read on!**

**I don't own Yugioh or Pocahontas, or the songs from that movie either. Just enjoy it!**

* * *

Jounouchi turned back into Red Eyes and let Ryou and Yugi climb onto him, he was the fastest flyer of them all, Yugi held onto Iru and Ryou had Winged Kuriboh under his arm. "_Sis will kill me for sure if I miss her ceremony!_" he rumbled out.

Yugi patted his shoulders as Jounouchi strained his wings to reach further and to fly faster, "Ease up, Jounouchi, you'll hurt yourself, then what'll Shizuka think?". Ryou tightened his grip on Yugi's waist, mumbling about why he's not a dragon because he gets airsick from fast flying.

Jounouchi grunted then dived towards the village when it came into view. Yugi waved "Hey! Make room! Crazed Jounouchi on crash course!"

Everyone screamed, a few laughed, as Jounouchi landed, badly, on the bank of the river. Yugi got thrown off and Ryou landed on top of a very dazed Kuriboh. Jounouchi turned back and then stumbled into a friend.

"I thought you were better at landing that that, hun"

Yugi looked up as a hand was offered above him, he was giggling in slight shock. "Nice landing" a voice said.

Yugi blinked and then smiled "Anzu"

Anzu had blue eyes that were warm and sweet, her shortish hair was brown, her skin was pale like everyone else's, she had a heart with wings just under her collarbone and again but larger on her back, her hands had little hearts, her inner spirit self was happy lover, she turned into the creature when she wanted to help heal some poor injured spirit. She was a good friend of Yugi's.

Anzu's adopted sister Mai was helping up Jounouchi. She had long blond hair and violet eyes like water drenched violets, less vivid than Yugi's, she was tall and very womanly shaped, she had red lips and a cheeky nature. She had feathered tattoos all along her arms and the hint of claws on her wrists, with a feather on the small of her back. She could turn into a Harpy Lady, she didn't transform that much from her human appearance; her arms became wings and she gained claws on her feet and hands, she also got the urge to shriek like a hawk and her skin bled blue while her clothes changed to a very revealing outfit.

The clothes changed with the person so no one had to be naked to change. It was easy to do as the clothes had been made from specail cottens and sprinkled with magical oils.

Ryou was being helped up by Winged Kuriboh and a very mad Iru who was shrieking about stupid flying dragons and about killing the next person who wanted to make her fly on the stupid scaly creature.

Ryou wobbled and a large hand steadied him. Ryou looked up with a gasp "Celtic Guardian!"

The elf nodded with a smile "Good to see you again Purinsu yūgi and friends"

Yugi got up with Anzu's help "Same here, it's only been Seven days and it feels like forever" the tall elf nodded.

Jounouchi looked around "Where's Shizuka?"

Mai smiled and pulled him along "Freaking out that you aren't there to support her" she scolded in her sultry voice that held no hint of flirting or seduction. Ryou and Yugi hurried right behind them with Celtic Guardian keeping good pace with the smaller humans.

Yugi held Winged Kuriboh as he reached up his little paws for a cuddle. Yugi snuggled him while Jounouchi went into the small hut where Shizuka was preparing for her awakening. Ryou sighed "I know she'll get something good, she's so nice"

Yugi nodded "Shizuka's sure to be a flyer like her brother, I'm sure of it"

"Place your bets" Mai said dryly. Her arms crossed but she was smiling.

Anzu laughed "Mai, they're only guessing, it would be nice if she could fly though, she's always saying how much she wants to fly on her own without Jounouchi"

The taller girl nodded "Yeah… Whatever her inner spirit is she'll be happy. I wasn't expecting to be a Harpy Lady and look at me! Happier than ever" she smiled.

Iru sat on Yugi's shoulder and cooed happily, her charge was safe in the village so she could relax a little. Yugi saw Pegasus appear and sit before Exodia's statue, all across his skin were exotic patterns. He could turn into a peaceful yet terrifying spirit called Dark Eyes Illusionist, he had all the tattoos that were found on the spirit over his skin, his face was clear though, only rarely were there tattoo's on the face.

Jounouchi appeared with a smile. "She's ready" he told his friends, they all sat down in a space. Pegasus caught Yugi's eye and winked, knowing he'd been off wandering again. Yugi had the good grace to blush at the teasing-scolding the look had for him. Pegasus chuckled and then turned back to his potions and ointments needed for an awakening.

Shizuka slowly emerged from the hut she was getting ready in. Her long red-brown hair had flowers sewn all the way through it, her face was sweet and she was pale like her people, her eyes were honeyed like her brothers and she was one of the few teenagers who didn't have tattoos. She's gain them today.

The crowds called out encouragements and the children behind Pegasus began beating their drums in the rhythm they were instructed to. Shizuka looked really nervous, she looked into the crowds and relaxed as soon as Jounouchi waved at her. Jounouchi was her hero. _As long as Jounouchi is here everything will be fine._ She thought determinedly.

Shizuka knelt before Pegasus and he smiled comfortingly. "Welcome my lovely" he called, sounding too happy as normal, and a bit drunk if Yugi was being honest, but he was funny and as soon as he spoke the ice broke and Shizuka relaxed completely.

"Hello Pegasus-no-shaman" she greeted softly.

Pegasus smiled again and pulled out a bottle of ointment "Who dressed you up? You look so nice, my lovely, but everyone knows that only I can look that pretty" he posed stupidly.

Everyone burst out laughing, Shizuka giggled. Sugoroku came from behind him and sat down next to the old crack pot. "You must always make a bad joke on such an occasion" he scolded lightly, smiling and chuckling with everyone else.

Pegasus shook his head "Just joking, now let's see what your inner spirit looks like" he reached forwards, his fingers gently rubbed oil onto Shizuka's forehead, then her temples and on her collarbone where her heart was, he poured a drink of something vile smelling and offered it to her on a flat cup. "Brace yourselves everyone, its Jounouchi's younger sister, another little rebel if I ever saw one"

Everyone chuckled again, Jounouchi's transformation into Red Eyes was a little dramatic and damaging, the children leaned forwards "Drink it!" they encouraged.

Jounouchi's hands were fists. Shizuka locked eyes with him and then gulped down the stuff, wincing the entire time, wanting to gag but being unable to. Sugoroku placed both hands on the crown of her head.

"Seishin no okusoko o mezame sase, sōzōnushi wa hyōmen ni anata o yobu" _Awaken the __depths of the __spirit__, Creator __is __calling __you __to the surface_. Sugoroku chanted as Shizuka began to glow.

Her skin changed slightly, she gained little swirly wind and air patterns just off the corners of her eyes, her back glowed as wings appeared and they looked like they were made out of sunlight, her clothes changed as she got some armour and a sword appeared in her hands, the palms of her hands had the hilt of a sword in each as a tattoo, her back would have angel wings tattoos and she was gently glowing with power.

Sugoroku stood back and himself and Pegasus helped her to her feet. "Shizuka. This is the inner spirit you hold. Guardian angel Joan" Pegasus said. Shizuka lifted her wings, they were see-through like gold tinted glass.

Sugoroku nodded at her when she looked at them. She took both his hands to anchor herself while she beat her new wings, she rose off the floor, squealing slightly but enjoying herself.

Sugoroku let her go but only for a few moments, then helped her back on the floor. "Enjoy this form, you are now a part of our people and the spirits we hold so dear"

Shizuka bowed to Sugoroku, Exodia's statue and Pegasus before rushing over to her brother "Jounouchi! I can fly!" the children all hugged her knees. Yugi lifted a boy onto his shoulders, their community tighter than wolves bonds, Yugi swung him around happily then placed him back beside his sister as she held his hand.

Jounouchi hugged his sister warmly "My god, ya a guardian angel. Man I can't believe this!" he swung her around while they shouted together and over each other in happiness.

Ryou sighed "I knew it" two children in his arms, the parents of the children fussing over Shizuka, it was like the coming of age birthday for her and any fifteen year old.

Yugi smiled "Jounouchi you'd better let Ryou teach her how to fly properly, I've got to say hello to Grandpa now" he excused himself from the grips of the younglings.

Jounouchi nodded. Shizuka blew him a kiss "Thank him again for me, I'm so happy!" she began to flap her wings with her feelings. Ryou and Mai struggling to keep her grounded. Anzu pushed Yugi towards his Grandpa while she tried to calm Shizuka down, the poor girl freaking out, not knowing how to land.

Yugi laughed and rushed after his Grandpa "Grandpa!" he called.

Sugoroku paused before his hut and looked over at Yugi. "Yugi!" he smiled and opened his arms as his Grandson gave him an arms and legs hug. "Easy there! I'm not that young!" he wobbled at Yugi's glomping hug.

Yugi stood back, skipping and bouncing on his heals "The Creator's back with us? Did the ceremony go well? Did he give a message for us? How are you?"

Sugoroku chuckled and put his hands on Yugi's shoulders "Slow down, Yugi, I can't hear one question from another"

Yugi looked at his feet "I'm sorry, I'm just so glad you're back, and that the spirits have come home"

Sugoroku nodded and put an arm around Yugi's shoulders "Yes it's a good day. Now, tell me about yourself, I want to know everything that's been happening while I've been gone"

Yugi nodded and they stepped into their house. Winged Kuriboh hopped onto a shelf and began nosing around the shelves of ointments and tribal makeup, all sorts of knickknacks and gifts. Iru followed him, knowing his tendency to be clumsier than a drunken bear. Her little voice warning him constantly to be careful and not to touch _anything, _Kuriboh looked up at her with big brown eyes. "Kuri…" he said sadly.

Yugi hoped around his home with a smile "How's the Creator?"

Sugoroku sighed, sitting down on his bed mat "Very well, and as powerful as I remember…" Yugi listened, spellbound, he had more curiosity than Winged Kuriboh had clumsiness.

Yugi knew that Exodia could only be held within a member of the royal family of this clan, one day he'd have Exodia's tattoo's across his back and heart, showing that he was the human mouthpiece of the Creator, Sugoroku had meant to retire ten years ago but his son died in a freak accident and so he had to be the vessel once again, Yugi being too young and risked getting hurt by the immense power that Exodia had.

Sugoroku would never allow something to hurt Yugi, so he had taken it upon himself to be the vessel for the next ten years, one more time, then it would _definitely_ have to be Yugi's turn.

"What's it like? The ceremony?" Yugi asked, laying next to his Grandpa on his stomach, kicking his feet a little and had his head in his hands. "Do you fall asleep or see a bright light?"

Sugoroku chuckled "Not exactly, I've already told you about it; you go into a trance then Exodia comes to you, but only you can see him, all of a sudden you hear his voice… I can never remember what he says even though I've done this for more than forty years… but it's a question. I must have answered correctly each time, then he puts a portion of his power into you. It feels like having the mountains in your muscles and fire in your stomach…"

Yugi gasped and then let out the breath he held, imagining feeling those things. Sugoroku watched his childlike Grandson fiddle with his fringe, the amethyst eyes opened again "Was the trip easy? It's not good to do that if you're weak"

Sugoroku messed Yugi's hair slightly "I'm not that old, youngster" Yugi giggled and fixed his crazy hairstyle. "It was pleasant, I hope you'll have it as easy as I do. Now how about you? Something's on your mind, more than normal my boy"

Yugi rolled onto his back and blew his blond bangs up off his face "Yeah… for about ten nights I've been having a very strange dream… it's always the same, I get the feeling that something is about to happen, something exciting!"

Sugoroku nodded thoughtfully "You're right, something exciting is about to happen"

Yugi sat up so fast his head spun "Really? What is it?" Iru and Winged Kuriboh leaned over the shelf ledge to listen too.

Sugoroku pulled out a bracelet from his tunic "Rebecca has requested you consider her a bride" the bracelet was an engagement one that was worn by the couple, their names carved into the inside. Teenagers exchanged wooden ones, only the adults and elders and betrothed getting the gold or silver or bronze, depending on personal choice.

Iru clapped her hands in delight, finally a good match! Kuriboh just turned a very ill looking green, he didn't like the girl at all…

Yugi blinked slowly "Marry Rebecca?" he asked, hoping his Grandpa would suddenly say; 'Kidding'. But the old violet eyes were serious; he seemed to think that it was a good thing. Yugi stood up "No… no, no, no, no, Grandpa are you serious? _Rebecca_ of all people?" he gestured outside as he spoke her name.

Sugoroku looked surprised "I thought you liked her, you used to talk a lot"

Yugi pulled his hair with one hand "I did like her, but as soon as we both had our inner spirits awakened she's been… a slut" he said under his breath. "She's been very difficult to get along with" he said to his curious Grandpa.

"Yugi this is the best path for you to follow" Sugoroku advised.

Yugi frowned "Why can't I choose-" Kuriboh landed on his face, about three pots falling with him, making a large crash and a big fuss. Iru was stuck under a pot, Yugi picked up Kuriboh and rescued Iru with a nervous giggle in his Grandpa's direction when he saw his disapproving frown.

Sugoroku frowned and stood up leading his Grandson outside "Yugi, you're the Grandson of the Chieftain, someday you will have to take your place among our people" he gestured to the river that went by their hut. "Even you, the wild mountain stream" Yugi blushed at the metaphor "Must someday join the great river" Kuriboh recovered and jumped out of Yugi's arms and sat by the hut doorway with Iru scolding him harshly.

Sugoroku picked up a pebble and threw it into the water. Yugi watched the ripples with a childlike interest "Join the great river…" he repeated softly, that meant growing up. He knew that one day he would become the leader of his people, Pegasus would help for as long as he lived, as would the Mystic Elf and Dark Magician and Girl, but Yugi wouldn't be allowed to wander when that day came. "I wish the river could flow a different way" he sighed.

Sugoroku rubbed his shoulders; he softly sang a song that his Father had once sung to him, explaining his role in life. "_As the river cuts his path, though the rivers proud and strong, he will choose the smoothest course. That's why rivers live so long. They're steady, as the steady beating drum…_"

Yugi heard the meaning in the words, he would have to choose the smoothest path for his people so that they would survive, and he had responsibility. "I understand Grandpa" he said a little dejectedly.

Sugoroku looked at Yugi and showed him the engagement bracelet, Yugi frowned at it "I'll consider it…" he agreed at last, giving it to Iru to put in the hut for him. Sugoroku left with his mind on other matters, leaving Yugi to sit on the bank of the river, watching the water and thinking about what he should do…

* * *

**Wai! Done!**

**Third chapter up! It was nice to write about the tribes community, I think everyone should be like that. :)**

**Reviews speed the updating, alright? Everyone got that? REVIEWS = SPEED = STORY COMPLETED QUICKER.**

**Any questions?**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Wise WillowEldertree

**Hi!**

**Poor little Yugi (Why the heck do I say "little"? He's what like sixteen seventeen? Well Seventeen in this story) has been asked to marry Rebecca, or consider her a bride, and he's been told to grow up a bit... NO!**

**But Yugi always bounces back, let's watch.**

**I don't own Yugioh or Pocahotas or the songs from that movie, all rights to their respected owners!**

**Enjoy! I've changed the song to fit my story, I hope you like the changes!**

* * *

Kuriboh and Iru jumped up onto Yugi's shoulders, not used to seeing him looking so down. Yugi tickled Winged Kuriboh's feathers lightly looking at them both. "Grandpa wants me to be steady… like the river…" he leaned over the edge and two Aqua Magikarp's jumped out of the water, making bother Iru and Kuriboh jump away shrieking.

Yugi giggled, suddenly back to his old self "But it's not steady at all!" he said, standing and watching the two fish play in the shallows urging him to follow. Yugi nodded and then saw the canoe that Baby Dragon had brought back for them sitting idle.

Yugi smiled and starting to sing, all the creatures loved to hear Yugi sing, the spirits would drop what they were doing just to listen, his voice was beautiful.

"**What I love most about rivers is:**

**You can't step in the same river twice"**

Yugi's toes entered the cool water, stepping barefoot the few steps to the canoe that would take him away from this place of growing up and hard decisions.

"**The water's always changing, always flowing**

**But people, I guess, can't live like that**

**We all must pay a price;**

**To be safe, we lose our chance of ever knowing"**

Iru tapped some Catapult Turtles on the shells and they all hummed their deep greetings to Purinsu yūgi as he paddled by in the canoe, Yugi waved back and kept singing, Winged Kuriboh sitting at the nose of their little canoe, looking forwards and his brown eyes widening.

"**What's around the riverbend**

**Waiting just around the riverbend"**

Yugi leaned around, the village vanishing as he turned a corner that was hidden behind some reeds, the sky suddenly erupted with flowers and leaves as the Catapult Turtles launched bundles of them in a game of bright colours and lots of noise. Yugi smiled widely, vanishing from the eyes of the village and he held his arms in the air as he sang.

"**I look once more**

**Just around the riverbend**

**Beyond the shore**

**Where the gulls fly free"**

The canoe all flew into the air around him, their wings blocking out the sun suddenly, their wings covering Yugi in a blanket of feathers as they fell from wings it the fray. The open sky dotted with white. Kuruboh cheered in joy "Kuri!" Iru clapped her hands and lead the way.

"**Don't know what for**

**What I dream the day might send**

**Just around the riverbend**

**For me**

**Coming for me"**

Yugi turned the boat towards a series of waterfalls, the spray covering him in crystal droplets. Yugi giggled and reached out to touch the water with a dainty finger.

"**I feel it there beyond those trees**

**Or right behind these waterfalls"**

Winged Kuriboh leaned out and touched the water too and then got three large fish drop on his fury head from the top of the waterfall. He pouted and shrieked in annoyance, batting them away with his little paws and frowning. Yugi patted his head gently as he sang the next line of his song.

"**Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming?**

**To be handsome sturdy husband**

**Who builds handsome sturdy walls**

**And never dreams that something might be coming?**

**Just around the riverbend**

**Just around the riverbend"**

Yugi's eyes lit up as he saw a waterfall in his path. Kuriboh jumped up and beat his little cherub wings, shaking his head while panicking "Kuri! Kuri! Kuri!" he waved his paws at Yugi but the little amethyst eyed boy paddled onwards determinedly. Iru screamed and covered her eyes as the tip of the canoe crossed over the waterfall. Yugi prayed quickly and the Water Element Bird appeared from the water and carried him in a gliding motion down to the water again. Yugi waved his thanks as he kept singing.

"**I look once more**

**Just around the riverbend**

**Beyond the shore**

**Somewhere past the sea**

**Don't know what for…**

**Why do all my dreams extend**

**Just around the riverbend?**

**Just around the riverbend-"**

Yugi paused, the canoe stopping as he dung in his paddle and stopped his journey. He looked at the water splitting into two paths, one was rougher and seemingly less smooth and inviting but at the same time more exciting, the other was smoother and more water flowed that way.

Yugi's problem came back to him and he sighed as he sang more solemnly.

"**Should I choose the smoothest course?**

**Steady as the beating drum?**

**Should I marry Rebecca-kun?**

**Is all my dreaming at an end?"**

All the spirits listened sadly to his song, poor Purinsu yūgi, being forced to give up his freedom…

Yugi's eyes cleared slightly as he looked towards the sky and finished his song longingly.

"**Or do you still wait for me, Dream Giver**

**Just around the riverbend?"**

Iru and Winged Kuriboh flew behind Yugi as he paddled down the smaller path of the river. The woods resumed its normal activities now Yugi wasn't distracting nature by singing. Yugi beached the canoe in a small bay, where a willow tree grew, its vines brushing Yugi's white skin.

Iru lit the way with her staff and Winged Kuriboh jumped around excitedly, spirits jumped from the flowers and the water, little animals who liked the Prince, like rabbits and birds all landed in the branches around where Yugi was headed. A voice came from no-where as Yugi climbed the roots of the huge tree to a seat like root before the trunk. "Is that my sweet Purinsu yūgi?"

Yugi smiled at the warm female voice and knelt before the trunk "Wise Eldertree Ishizu, I need to speak with you"

The tree trunk began to mould into a young woman who's back was attached to the tree, she couldn't move, only her torso and shoulders and head was human like the rest was one with the tree. The eyes opened and revealed wise eyes that were bark but alive "Good day to you, sweet Yugi, I was hoping to see you today" the willow spoke warmly to her favourite human.

Yugi smiled at the ancient spirit, she had been talking to his Mother's side of the family for generations, Sugoroku knew about her but wasn't too keen about her, Ishizu refused to speak with him, calling him a crabby old man who was too tied in one place to be worthy of a inner spirit.

"It's good to see you, Ishizu…"

Ishizu looked interested, her branches moved, a vine tilting Yugi's face up so she could see him. "Something troubling you young Prince?" she asked.

Yugi nodded and curled his arms around his legs. "Yeah… I need some advice… My Grandpa thinks I should marry Rebecca"

Ishizu jumped, sneering "Rebecca? But she's such a slut!"

Yugi nodded "I know… Grandpa thinks that it's the right path for me… but lately, I've been having this dream!"

Ishizu looked surprised then smiled widely "A dream young Prince? How exciting, let's hear all about it" The animals began chatting and Kuriboh jumped about shouting. Ishizu sighed irritated "I should never give then such an excuse to shout. Quiet!" she ordered sharply but it go nothing but a bird landing on her head "QUIET!" she yelled.

"Kuri!" Kuriboh said, then hid behind Yugi, his little wings covering his face as Ishizu glared at him. The bird on her head fled as soon as she began getting angry.

She shook her head "These stupid youngling spirits, don't know when they're not wanted… now, Yugi, you were saying?"

Yugi chuckled and then looked at his hands "Well… I'm running through the woods, towards a red sunset, it looks like the sun is bleeding… then all of a sudden there's a weird bracelet on the ground in front of me, it looks like a wing… it's made entirely of gold!"

Ishizu frowned "A Winged Bracelet… how unusual…"

Yugi nodded, thanking the Creator that she understood him "That's it! I put it on then a beam of light comes from it and into me when I start running forwards again, there's war drums sounding and I feel really scared for another, I see that person but they're in shadows. I keep running then I start glowing and shining like the starts that fall from the heavens then… I wake up" he finished.

Iru and Kuriboh looked disappointed with that ending.

Ishizu thought carefully about what Yugi had told her "Well, it seems to me that this Winged Bracelet is a key feature in the path of your destiny"

Yugi looked up at the wise tree longingly "But Ishizu, what is my path, everyone I talk to says different, how will I find _my _path?"

Ishizu laughed warmly "Your Mother asked me exactly the same question"

Yugi blinked "She did? What did you tell her?"

Ishizu thought and then smiled, a vine grabbing Yugi's hand and placing it on his chest. "I told her to follow her inner hearts. You, my young Prince, have several hearts for each part of you"

"Really?" Yugi's eyes were wide, his childish features full of curiosity.

Ishizu nodded "You have three hearts. One is one that links you to this earth; the 'beating heart' that will stop beating when it is time for you to journey into death. The second is your 'spirit heart'; linking you to your inner spirit and the other spirits around you, that one is particularly strong in you, making you nearly as wild and free as the spirits you live alongside" Yugi blushed as yet another told him about his free spirit nature.

Ishizu chuckled. Yugi looked confused "What's the third?"

Ishizu wrapped her vines around his wrists and placed them both on his heart "The third is one you give away to the one you love the most. You must listen to them, they all tell you the same message even though they all represent different parts of you"

Yugi closed his eyes and listened.

**Ay ay ay ya**

**Ay ay ya**

He suddenly heard something, the spirits talking for far and wide. "I hear something" he whispered.

Ishizu smiled "What is it telling you? If you have heard something then you are destined to listen to it and follow your own actions from what you hear. What is it saying?"

Yugi turned, facing the trees, his eyes opened as the world revolved around the voices that whispered to him "I don't understand…" he whispered and closed his eyes, losing himself in the sound of the earth and it's spirits talking to him, he thought he heard the voice of Mystical Elf and Celtic Guardian in the endless murmur.

Ishizu joined into the song behind him, her own voice weaving understanding into his brain as he listened.

Yugi heard the spirits chanting around him, some sounded familiar and others new and strange or old and foreign, Winged Kuriboh and Iru were singing too to help him understand. But they weren't speaking, it was as if Yugi was listening into the very melody of life.

Ishizu nodded and smiled to herself, this boy was destined for greatness, when she first bestowed the title Purinsu yūgi onto the boy as a three day old infant she knew he was different. His hearts were so open, she knew he would be more tightly linked to her world of spirits than any before him.

Yugi gasped suddenly "I hear them! All the spirits…" his eyes remained closed as he shifted through the noise to find some sense.

**Purinsu yūgi**

**You will understand**

Yugi heard a light reasoning appearing in his mind. Iru and Kuriboh felt the change in their companion and waited eagerly. Yugi was beginning to understand, quite a feat for one so young.

**Listen with your hearts**

**You will understand**

**Let it break upon you**

**Like a wave upon the sand**

Yugi opened his eyes, the link fading now he wasn't listening fully "They're saying something's coming… strange clouds?" he reached up and pulled himself up Ishizu's branches to get to the top, where all the voices were fleeing from.

**Listen with your hearts**

**You will understand**

Ishizu followed him up with her eyes, unable to leave her glade, she felt him reach the top as the last of the voices faded from Yugi's ears.

Yugi looked over towards the sea from the top of Ishizu's branches. He gasped and gripped the wood under his hands. Iru shrieked and fled back to the bottom of the willow. Ishizu called up to Yugi "What do you see?" Kuriboh hid behind a large branch, his face worried as he looked at the sight Yugi was hypnotised by.

Yugi blinked, dazed "Clouds…" his eyes seeing the clouds of an odd shape, moving like fabrics not the fluffy shapes and texture they were normally, to top it off they were moving as one _against_ the wind. "Strange clouds…" he whispered again. _What on the Creators earth are they?_ Yugi climbed back down and vanished into the trees. _I have to find out!_

* * *

**OMG!**

**It's Atem! He's back baby!**

**So how were the song changes? Good? Bad? Could be better, it's not easy you know, i had to make them ryhme and fit the tune!**

**Won't update unless fed reviews, and I've got to study... damn school...**

**Hope you all liked it! Byes!**


	5. Bronze Skinned Men

**I got Reviews! :)**

**I'm happy now! So I'll update again, see? Reviews help the updating! Here's where Yugi sees Atem for the first time, not exactly a meeting, I'm saving that for later. I'M SO EVIL!**

**I'm glad you like the song rewrites InuVampireChan. It wasn't easy, I really hate writing with a song in the middle of it, but I had to, if I didn't it felt like I was betraying my Disney loving side. O.O Pocahontas is a all time fav for ever! She's just so awsome! (She's got a tattoo! What more awsome could you want?)**

**Moving on!**

**As you may have guessed Aknadin is the Radclif of this story, he won't be just after gold and things aren't going to happen exactly in the moive.**

**Does anyone recognise Iru? She's from the digital world where Kaiba was being held captive by the Big Five, she's that blue fairy! If not look at the episodes, she acts like a guardian and she's the exact same size as Flit! So... I replaced the annoying bird with an awsome fairy!**

**Moving on!**

**I don't own Yugioh, Pocahontas, or it's songs. If I did the second Disney moive would have never happened, and if it did not like that! And Yami would have stayed, and there would be a hell of a lot more puzzleshipping.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Aknadin looked out over the new world with greed lighting his face. _Look at this world! So new and undiscovered! So many riches, so much Magical energies… all there to build my empire!_

Aknadin smirked and leaned back against his seat on the deck, thinking of his brother and nephew. They were blessed, first born and only born, they would have Egypt. Aknadin smirked wider, in fact they could have the country! He had this world now. He would build his own empire, bigger and better than his brothers ever could hope to be.

But he still had to deal with his nephew.

* * *

Atem leaned over the side with crimson eyes wider than ever, taking in the trees and cool mists and waters and the endless green, not a hint of sand in sight! No blazing sun, no stone temples, not even a camel of some breed!

Beside him Bakura and Malik and Marik were staring, drop jawed too.

Seto stood by his cousin, awed too but having more control than the other four "If you don't shut those jaws they'll stay that way" he said dryly.

Atem shut his jaw "It's amazing" he breathed out at last. His crimson eyes trying to take in the whole scenery at once, his breathing low as his eyes held him spellbound. It was beautiful, amazing, wild and so different.

Bakura nodded "And it's _green_" his voice was shocked. He was so used to the blue sky and sea after weeks on the waves then the yellow-orange-gold of Egypt's sands, but now, _green?_

Malik snickered "Wasn't it you that said it would be exactly like Egypt, Marik?" he looked over his shoulder at the insane male.

"That was me" Bakura said blankly, almost sheepishly.

Malik blinked "Oh" his way of picking a fight gone.

Marik came over with a insane smile, swaggering back with an oar "You can stare at Mahad's underpants for all I care, I just want to get off this stinking boat!" he jumped over the rail and landed in one of the smaller boats, sick of the ocean after weeks at sea.

Malik and Bakura burst into tears of laughter when what Marik said finally sunk in. Atem snickered and followed Marik, pulling the reserved Seto with him "Let's go! We didn't come all the way here just to stare at it!"

Seto landed badly, his hat falling off, Marik catching it and trying it on before getting hit with the Millennium rod. "My hat" Seto growled before jamming it back on his head and taking an oar, Marik flicked his finger up at him then sat down and began to row.

Bakura and Malik followed Atem into the small boat with cat calls in Seto's direction and pulling all sorts of rude signs at the fussing adults who didn't want their Prince out of their sights! The teens just laughed and began rowing to the shore. Atem jumped into the shallow water and pulled the boat firmly onto the shore, wary encase crocodiles lurked here too. But Atem couldn't see any hint of the scaly devils, not a footprint or nest.

"It's so still" it was like the ground mist was muffling every sound.

He looked around and walked further inland, still staying in sight of the ship, sure he was a rebel at the best of times but he didn't have a death wish, Isis or Mahad or both would skin him alive for wandering off by himself.

Bakura stood at his side "Its cold too, Marik was right… Ra that sounds messed up" he chuckled before looked behind him, other ships were coming to shore, pulling the Ra's Wings behind them on long ropes. They beached it and tied the ropes to trees, struggling with the weight of the thing.

Atem laughed, the insane one being right about anything did sound very messed up. Malik and Marik caught some stones and threw them at Seto, trying to upset that hat of his again, just because they could.

Bakura snickered "Five gold coins say that they'll be mindless zombies tomorrow" he looked over his shoulder at Atem only to see the Prince climbing up a cliff-like hill. "Atem? You brain-dead son of a backwards Scarab what are you doing up there?"

Atem grunted as he pulled himself up higher. "I'm getting a better look! I'll be down in a moment!"

* * *

Unknown to the bronze skinned men, a little wanderer was watching. Yugi peered out from the tree branches as he watched the 'strange clouds' that turned out to be the ships sails, he thought that they were decorations to the large canoe, he watched as he saw people aboard and was amazed at their skin colour.

"Iru, look!" he whispered excitedly and spellbound "Their skin, its… bronze!"

Iru held her staff nervously, not liking strangers and preparing to protect Yugi to the end from their strangeness. Winged Kuriboh hovered beside Yugi, silent for once but just as curious.

Yugi saw one of the strange men climbing the rocks and slid into a good hiding place to view him while staying hidden. This land was his territory and he fit in well here, jumping through branches and almost flying through the canopy, not fearing the almost forty feet height he was doing it at. He hid in a bush behind the strange person from the giant canoe.

Atem stood tall when he got to the top and looked out over the landscape, admiring the endless rivers and forest but also seeing plains and savannah like rock formations. He sighed, what adventure awaited him in this new world?

Yugi stared at the man in amazement, his skin was bronzed and his eyes were red, his hair closely resembled his own but the tips were the same red as his eyes, he was taller and more sharply featured than Yugi and he seemed more a leader, muscled and proud.

Kuriboh looked at the man with equal curiosity and then chuckled "Kuri" and half flew and half bounced forwards, even as Yugi leaned out of his hiding place to grab at him, not wanting Kuriboh to be caught with these men, not knowing if they were peaceful.

Iru rushed out and attempted to stop the happy Kuriboh but only got batted aside by his paws. Yugi caught Iru as she was thrown back at him and his heart leapt into his throat when he sensed a spirit near that wasn't Kuriboh or Iru or any spirit he had come into contact with.

Yugi's eyes widened when his sense pointed to the bronzed skinned man before him… but it wasn't an inner spirit, it was as if it was waiting inside him as a servant.

Kuriboh tapped Atem on the shoulder with a happy "Kuri" that basically said hello.

Atem whirled around with a dagger drawn from his belt, pure instinct making him defensive without conscious thought. Yugi gasped, a hand flew to his mouth to silence his noise. Winged Kuriboh jumped away, covering his head and using his wings to shield himself "Kuri!" he eeped.

Atem froze, he recognised this little Ka monster, but… "Kuriboh?" he exclaimed, astonished. The little guy looked up with wide fearful eyes, looking at the dagger and cringing from the edge. Atem was confused, steal wouldn't hurt a Ka monster…

Atem sheathed his dagger and knelt before the little monster, looking at him and seeing the differences in the familiar monster so far from home. It looked like Kuriboh like the one Mana liked to summon to play with and cause havoc at home, but this one had brown eyes and wings! Atem reached out a hand gently. "Hey, little guy" he said gently, soothingly.

Kuriboh didn't understand the language but he couldn't see the dagger, he couldn't see a threat… and he smelt food! The little spirit inched forwards and then placed a paw into Atem's hand.

Atem gasped, monsters shouldn't be able to touch humans! This monster didn't have a human! He couldn't sense a human attached to this Ka monster, was it even a Ka?

"What are you?" he asked the little thing as it played with his bronze fingers with his soft paws, 'ooing' and 'aahing', almost petting his hands as he made them bend and fist, making Atem him chuckle at the ticking feeling. Then the creature eyed the food pouch on his belt. Atem saw him eyeing his leftover breakfast "Hungry?" he pulled out a piece of fruit and offered it to the curious Winged Kuriboh.

"Kuri?" the little spirit asked, confused over what the nice smelling fruit slice was for.

Atem scratched its head with a soft smile, tingling feelings running up his arm as he felt the energy in the small creature. This creature wasn't evil or even remotely scary let alone dangerous "It's alight, it's food… well sort of" he broke it into two pieces and popped one half into his mouth. "See? It's good"

Kuriboh snatched the other half and gobbled it quickly. His brown eyes widened "Kuri!" he bounced around the chuckling Egyptian Prince.

"You like that huh?" Atem pulled out more and Kuriboh snatched it at once and nibbled with coos of happiness. Atem smiled again "Amazing…" he murmured, this entire new world was amazing!

Yugi smiled, Kuriboh wasn't in any danger from the strangely coloured man, he sighed softly in relief. Iru did too but was still wary. Yugi got a good look at the clothes he wore, they were similar to some of the summer styles in his village, but they were more decorated, he had gold in his head, arms, ankles, around his waist and hanging from his ears. Yugi wondered why he needed so much gold, unless he was married to may women. Yugi frowned at this, were they savages? Masters and salves?

Kuriboh waved at Yugi and pointed to his fruit excitedly. Yugi gasped when Atem looked along Kuriboh's line of sight "Do you have a friend over there?" Yugi listened to the voice, the language was strange. He didn't recognise anything from that mouth of the bronze skinned man.

Yugi scooted backwards almost frantically, yet he made no noise in his natural environment, when the man came closer, no wait, he was a teenager! About his age, or a little older, but where were his inner spirit tattoos? Yugi's heart sped up as he realised that he was in the presence of an unknown and potentially dangerous Stranger. Iru gripped her tiny staff and beat her little wings like a humming bird's.

The teen began to part the bush leaves to see what the Winged Kuriboh was waving at, then a blur of blue and glowing green burst into his face. Atem yelped as a little Blue Fairy wielding a staff shot into his face.

Iru was trembling inside but she flew right into the face of the bronze skinned teen and flashed her staff's light. Atem yelped as her light blinded him, he staggered backwards and blinked franticly. Iru stood protectively in front of Yugi's hiding place, waving her three inch staff threateningly.

Atem looked shocked when he saw his attacker. "A Blue Fairy?" he asked himself, confused more than ever! This world had free roaming monsters, Fairies, and Ra knows what else!

Iru shrieked at him and pointed her tiny staff at him, a small light flash and sting in Atem's cheek, reminding him of a slap from an angry parent, and made Atem flinch away. Whatever it was, the little Fairy didn't want him anywhere near the place she guarded. "Alright! Alright…" he raised both arms and backed away, attempting to appear nonthreatening. "I'm leaving"

"Atem! Atem you no good son of Ra, get your royal ass down here!" Atem winced at Seto's tone, if he was insulting him like that, then he was both pissed and something important was happening.

He looked down at the others. Malik was on Marik's shoulders, waving like he was on fire, shouting up at him now Seto was in a heated argument with Bakura. "Get down! Your Uncle's coming ashore!"

Atem cursed "I'm coming" he glared at the Blue Fairy "I'm leaving" he said to it before climbing swiftly back down, noticing with slight disappointment that the Winged Kuriboh wasn't following him.

Yugi peeked over the leaves cautiously, he had moved as soon as Iru had blinded the bronze teen, going over to a new hiding place in a clutch of high branches. He saw the teenager leaving, returning to his companions who were clearly scolding him for something.

He went over what he had found out; these were travelling people from another place, a hot place as their clothing looked thin and more covering than warming, their skin was bronze but he didn't know if that was because they were born like that or if it was a full body tattoo. They had spirits inside them but they weren't one with them, the look alike teen he'd almost been discovered by had recognised Kuriboh but seemed shocked to see him. They had fire, food, language…

Yugi frowned and then jumped through the trees to a better viewing place.

* * *

Atem got on the ground as soon as Aknadin got onto the shore. He rushed over to split up Seto and Bakura, by knocking their heads together "Quit it" he scolded softly while Aknadin looked around with interest.

He nodded, the gold eye glinting "We will still live on the ship, until the shore is deemed completely safe, we will look for food and water tomorrow. Today let's relax and get used to the land, don't leave the ship's sight" he warned.

Isis nodded "Yes, very wise…" she placed a hand on her necklace. "Strange…"

Mahad rubbed her arm "What is it?"

Isis frowned as she looked around, the greenery concealing lots of eyes she was sure. "I can't tap into the future, I can only see the ship in the future, not the land or anything of this new world"

Mahad pulled her to his side "It could be that you are tired, or that this is so new you haven't gotten used to it yet?"

Isis nodded. "Perhaps… will you come on a walk with me? My legs still feel like they are walking on the ship in a storm" her eyes were slightly cheeky.

Mahad nodded with a smirking smile of his own. "My pleasure"

Seto watched his fellow priests wander into the trees, no doubt going to make out for a good long while. He sighed irritated and went back onto the ship, he didn't want to be disturbed, he locked himself in his cabin and glared at the ceiling.

Atem looked back up at where he saw the creatures with a confused frown. "You still with us Atem?" Malik asked, the only one who would show concern in more than life or death situations.

Atem blinked "Sorry?" he asked.

Marik chuckled insanely "You're not entirely awake today are you?" he threw a pebble at Atem, hoping to knock off his crown.

Atem caught the predicable attack, his hand blocking it and rolling the pebble between his fingers with a frown. "I saw something weird when I was up that climb" he looked back up there, knowing that the Winged Kuriboh would have moved on now, the Fairy still could be there but he didn't want to go through another round of blinding pain in his eyes again.

Bakura plunked himself on a fallen tree branch. "What'd you see? Isis and Mahad making out? That's not weird"

Atem snorted, that was true. "No, she's doing that right now if I had to guess" he looked around the camp, not seeing the priestess and Mahad, which practically assured him that the couple were having a moment. Atem shook his head when he got a bad mental image. "I saw Kuriboh up there"

Marik looked up and frowned "Did that Mana brat stow away with us?" he asked, confused as to why the little creature would be here.

Atem shook his head "It wasn't Mana's. It had brown eyes and wings, and it _touched_ my hand" he remembered the velvety paws with potentially nasty claws that were like little dainty fingers. "It was afraid of my dagger and it ate what I offered it…"

Malik and Marik exchanged a glance "How hard did you hit your head when you fell of the mast?"

Atem threw a stick at him, glaring at the time he'd done that just for a laugh then had fallen, he'd landed on his back not his head. "I'm not joking!" he glared as the boys just snickered.

Bakura snatched his pouch of food from his belt and looked inside it. Half the content was gone, he knew Atem didn't like this sort of fruit too much and it was very nearly all gone. "I don't think he's making it up" he grunted at last, shutting up the sniggering blonds. Bakura threw a fruit slice at them "Atem hates this fruit and it's nearly all gone"

Marik caught the piece chucked at him and ate it as soon as he recognized it as food. "Ka's don't eat"

Atem shook his head "I don't think that the Winged Kuriboh was a Ka… I couldn't feel a person attacked to its energies…"

Malik looked around with a frown "This place is weird" he finalized, popping his fruit slice into his mouth absently "Makes you appreciate the normal life, eh?" they all sniggered again.

"Look who's talking" Seto drawled as he sat beside his cousin. "I think you hit your head too hard" he gave his opinion of Atem's story, having heard it all from his cabin.

Atem shoved him over with a pout. Malik threw a pebble at him "Atem, you can't pout to save your life"

* * *

Yugi watched interested as the strange people began to settle down. _That's not good. This could mean that they are staying…_ Yugi frowned, the ship alone had scared all the spirits from the river and surrounding woods, only Kuriboh and Iru would remain because they were loyal to him, and because Kuriboh liked the teen who had fed him.

Yugi saw something in a clearing and peeked over a branch, then blushed.

Two of the bronze skinned people, one a woman who looked very similar to Ishizu and another, a male, who looked freakily like The Dark Magician. Yugi blushed when they kissed again, but he also relaxed, they had emotions, they could love. They seemed more human to him now.

Yugi climbed down the tree and looked over at the ship, being very careful to keep his distance and concealment from the Strangers. He looked at Iru and Kuriboh "Do you think you can sneak in there and get some proof?"

The two nodded and flew over, leaving Yugi to wait for their return, anxiously biting his lips. Iru came back with a carving of Ra that came from Aknadin's bed cabin, Yugi put it in his tunic then they both waited for Kuriboh. The little guy came back after a minuet with a bottle of oil that was exotically fragranced. Yugi took a curious sniff and wobbled at the strong scent.

Yugi felt his two friends steadying him, making little noises of concern. Yugi shook his head to clear it and put the bottle into his tunic too. "Let's get home" Yugi started running through the forests, knowing them like the back of his hand, every trail and spirit and boulder and fallen tree, he knew every part from his wanderings.

Suddenly the earth rumbled as large hooves pounded the soft and gentle earth. Yugi skidded to a stop when a huge spirit horse and its rider stopped in a clearing before him. Yugi recognized the amour "Gaia!" he gasped out.

The giant knight looked down and seemed surprised, even though it was hard to tell past the helmet, his deep echoing voice rumbled out "Purinsu yūgi!" he bowed, as did his steed in respect for the young Prince before them. "Why are you so far from the village on the Day of Return?"

Yugi shook his head "I was wandering" Gaia smiled from within his armor, this boy was wilder and freer than a dragon spirit of the air. Yugi shook his head "I've seen something strange, Gaia, men with skin like bronze who don't have inner spirits"

Gaia looked shocked, his steed skittered nervously at the mention of no inner spirits. Gaia frowned "Are you sure?"

Yugi nodded "I watched for a while, they are like humans, but not like my people… can you get us back to Grandpa quickly? We have to tell him and Pegasus-no-shaman about these men"

Gaia felt truth and fear in the boy before him and reached a hand down to pull him up, seating him before the horse's head. Kuriboh and Iru holding onto the mane of the steed tightly as it reared up and charged, seemingly going through the tightly packed trees.

Yugi smiled, his blood racing, Gaia was the fastest travelling spirit in that part of the forest, he was lucky to have run into him. "Thanks Gaia!" he shouted over the rushing wind.

Gaia chuckled deeply "It was my pleasure Purinsu yūgi, as it always is to help you" Yugi smiled then jumped off as the horse slowed, pulling up outside the village, having gotten there in merely a minuet when it would have taken about twenty to run.

Yugi bowed to the knight and his steed "Thank you both" he said before rushing off to find his Grandpa. Gaia bowed again and then moved back into the trees to hear about this situation.

"Grandpa!" Yugi rushed into the middle of the village, it looked like there was a meeting going on. Yugi rushed in between people to get to his Grandpa.

Sugoroku looked up as he heard Yugi. "Yugi!" he gasped, getting to his feet and holding Yugi's shoulders as he stopped before him. "Where have you been? I was worried that something had happened to you! The entire Southern Forest and its river have been evacuated of spirits"

Yugi nodded "I know, I've seen what's scaring them"

Everyone hushed. Pegasus got to his feet "You have seen? Yugi-boy tell us what is scaring the living daylights out of our dearest friends?"

Yugi took a deep breath "Bronze skinned men"

* * *

**OMG! Now Yugi has seen Atem, no crushing feelings yet I'm afraid, just curiosity. I'll be changing that soon though. :)**

**I've got so much to say but no one reads the authors notes enough to see them. I would like Reviews, per chapter would be best because flaws and good bits can be picked out better, Constructive Critizism is allowed!**

**I'm glad so many like it already! Reviews speed up the updating! Review again if you've already done so! I don't care! I just want lots of people to say what they liked about it. Or what they think could be done better, I'm always open for suggestions.**

**Got to go and edit the next chapter. I should add that this story is finished and on my laptop, but I'm not putting it all up at once because I want REVIEWS.**

**I am so evil.**

**Byes!**


	6. Legend

**Filler!**

**It's partly a filler so that I can explore Yugi's village life a little more, his tribe's culture that I've made up and stuff.**

**If anyone has any questions I'll answer then if you're confused, I'd rather you asked than remained confused. Everyone's good with the characters, yes?**

**I shall now anounce my EVIL plot! I'm stealing Yugi! Yes! He's so kawaii Cute that I've got to cuddle him daily, so I'm stealing him! Yami had better watch out because he won't get Yugi back until I've had enough cuddle time! (Never)**

**Only joking! (But seriously I need to give the cute thing a hug!)**

**I should really get off the caffine... REFILL**

**Moving on!**

**You can't really skip this as there is good information in this chapter, but you can if you don't mind being all confused and stuff. Sorry Atem and Yugi aren't meeting yet, that's later!**

**I don't own Yugioh, Pocahontas songs or movie, just my overactive imagination. ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

A few hours later, when Yugi had finished his story about visiting Ishizu, leaving out the reasons he went there, and about seeing strange clouds when he climbed her branches. Then about going the river and seeing a canoe big enough to fit all their huts onto and hold their entire village in, then he told them about the men he's seen, saying that they didn't have inner spirits.

The entire village gasped as one, the spirits in the trees letting out cries of denial. "Spirits have always stayed with humans!" a voice protested.

Yugi nodded "They know about the spirits, the one I watched seemed to recognize Kuriboh, but was confused about the wings and about his ability to eat" Kuriboh burped lightly, shyly, blushing when all the other spirits looked at him disapprovingly.

Mystical Elf looked over Kuriboh swiftly, been drawn away from the Great Moths to represent her people "He is unharmed and unpoisoned" she declared after her examination.

Yugi held him in his arms again, happy that his friend wasn't hurt in any way. "Kuri" the little spirit said before batting his paws together, as if he was applauding someone. Yugi nuzzle his head with a giggle.

Sugoroku put a hand on Yugi's shoulder "Anything else?"

Yugi nodded "I saw a man and woman kissing, they show emotions, have compassion and curiosity but I don't know if they intend to stay or not, I saw weapons and their canoe had a head like this on the front" he showed the carving to Pegasus and Sugoroku.

Pegasus made a noise of deep thought "Strange people with strange ways and not the normal contact between spirit and man… Sugoroku, I strongly suggest careful watch and no interaction. These men could hold ill intentions"

Sugoroku nodded and cleared his throat. "These men could be dangerous! Their ways are strange and their presence terrifies nature out of balance, no one is to go near them! No human_ or_ spirit may go near them" everyone nodded and murmured agreements.

Sugoroku turned to Exodia and prayed swiftly. The entire village followed suit, clasping hands and praying for safety and hope. Sugoroku went to the Dark Magician and Girl and asked for the Silent Warriors to meet him. They were the best watchers and would report back without a prayer of being seen. They could have been watching this entire meeting right for all they knew...

The villagers were still nervous and doused fires and hurried into huts, the monsters guarding their humans' huts, every Dark creature's eyes on the horizons as they protected their home.

Yugi saw Ryou with Jounouchi and ran to their sides "Jounouchi! Ryou!"

Jounouchi looked over his shoulder then fully turned when he saw it was his friend "Yugi! Did you really see freaky men without inner spirits?"

Yugi frowned at him "I think that's already been decided, you're not to go near them, Jounouchi, I think they're stronger that they look"

Ryou petted the nervous Baby Dragon and then said "We should help calm the children" he nodded to where some young ones were crying, all confused and scared. Ryou sat down and turned into the Change of Heart, appearing a lot more calming that way. "It's alright, nothing's going to hurt you" he picked up a toddler and placed her in his lap.

She looked up with bright green eyes "But they'll hurt the spirits"

Jounouchi laughed and sat down with two boys, one sitting either side of him. "I'm Red Eyes Black Dragon, they'll have a hard job hurting spirits as strong as we are, see?" he held out his arm, the tattoo's showing his inner spirit on the outside. Baby dragon nodded with squeaks of agreement.

Yugi smiled and gave Kuriboh to an older girl who was holding her younger brother, Kuriboh let himself be cuddled to calm them down "Don't be afraid, The Creator won't let our bond with them vanish. He's so strong" he went on to tell them what Exodia would do if he was offended, the boys 'yeah'-ed with enthusiasm for a fight, the girls 'ooh'-ed in awe.

The green eyed girl in Ryou's arms said "Prince Yugi? Can you tell us a story?"

Yugi blinked, he hadn't been asked that in so long. There was so many he could tell. Some he made up as he spoke, others he remembered from his Mother and own childhood. He thought, Ryou and Jounouchi looked at him in anticipation. "What sort of story?" Yugi asked at last, trying to stall and make the list of legends smaller.

The two boys beside Jounouchi jumped up "One about the Creator!"

"Yeah!"

The other fifteen children all clapped their hands and nodded their heads with wide eyes. Yugi smiled, he had just the story.

He folded his legs and Iru sat on his shoulder, Yugi closed his eyes, almost seeing their myth before him like a memory. _Am I seeing things with my inner hearts again? Or is it my overactive imagination?_ He wondered before opening his eyes, he did that to set the mood. "I'll tell you a true story, about the very first Chieftain and the birth of Exodia as we know him"

All the children moved closer, Yugi wrapping an arm around each one by his sides. He smiled and leaned in, speaking lowly to create a mood, Ryou and Jounouchi smiled, Yugi was so good at this…

"Once, back during the beginning of our world, this earth was filled with monsters and creatures that fed off darkness and fear and had no respect for anything but themselves. The earth was blacken with all that darkness, nothing grew and nothing was safe, fires raged and storms tore apart the sea"

Yugi smiled "A clan of humans lived together on a tiny island, very small, only Thirteen people could fit on it. They were very unhappy, always living in fear that they would be eaten"

"No one can remember their names so I'll call them by numbers. Six brave humans all decided that they would try again to leave their island and find a better, happier place to live, the other Seven begged them to stay and not to try because they would get hurt. But the first six were determined to try. They jumped into the sea and began to swim. But the monsters attacked and they were all killed"

The children gasped, the girls all putting hands to their faces. Yugi nodded, pretending to wipe his eye in sadness "The other Seven were all so upset, they began to cry. The king of the monsters heard them crying and appeared before them, he was the most scary and most powerful monster in the world ever!" Yugi put his hands over his head, the children leaned away, with wide eyes.

Ryou played along "What did he want with the humans, Yugi?"

Yugi smirked, he pulled the children in close again and then continued "I'll tell you what he wanted. Those monsters had no feelings, they didn't know what happiness was or sadness they only knew pain and pleasure from killing. The king of monsters rose out of the black fog and said in a deep booming voice full of power"

"_Why do you humans make such a noise?_"

Jounouchi rumbled out in his Red Eyes voice that he was tapping into the make the story more interesting, he wasn't transforming because then he'd hurt the children clinging to him.

Ryou smiled and pretended to be the scared humans "Oh, Monster King! Please don't hurt us! We are crying, sir, we are sad that our six brothers and sisters have died trying to find happiness"

Yugi nodded as the children looked at him. Yugi narrated again "The monster king looked at them and said"

"_What is happiness? What is sad?_" Jounouchi was enjoying himself too much, Yugi thought.

Yugi tried not to laugh and spoil the mood. "The Seventh human was very clever and he stood up and bowed, then said to the King"

Ryou bowed to Jounouchi, putting the green eyed toddler he was cradling into the arms of Baby Dragon "Monster King, would you like to feel these feelings? Would you like to know about humans? Merge with me for a moment and I'll show you what we feel"

"The Monster King thought very carefully and said to the scared humans"

"_I will, but only for a while, I do not wish to be a weak human_"

Jounouchi put his hands on Ryou's head and Ryou let out a glow that was harmless but affected the children, making them gasp and grip Yugi's arms. Yugi patted the heads of those most scared and closest. "The Monster King felt human feelings for the first time and it changed him. He broke away from the human but he felt sorry for them"

Jounouchi covered his face with his hands "_I feel what you feel! Stop feeling so scared and sad!_"

Yugi nodded "The Seventh human said to the Monster King"

"Please Monster King, merge with me and we can unite our worlds, I will give my heart and mind and emotions if you will accept" Ryou was on his hands and knees, head almost on the floor.

Yugi shook with a single silenced laugh "The Monster King thought very carefully about it. He was changed, he thought like a human and didn't want all this death so he picked up the Seventh human and merged with him"

Ryou and Jounouchi sat back down and watched Yugi as he finished the story. The children listened very closely "The Monster King was no longer a monster. He raised his arms and, with the Seventh human a part of him, transformed into our Creator. He placed his hands on the bodies of the Six dead humans turned them into six powerful Element Birds"

The oldest child gasped "Like what you can control, Prince Yugi?"

Yugi nodded, his tattoos getting admired. "Yes, just like those birds I control, Ash" the thirteen year old listened even closer. Yugi went back to his story "The Creator then said to the remaining Six humans, the monsters will be changed to be your friends. He put his hands into the sky and made the spirits under the power of the Light Element Bird. He reached round to the dark side of the world and created the spirits under the power of the Darkness Element Bird, he did the same with the Air, Fire, Water and Earth before finally touching all the humans on the crowns of their heads"

"I have changed, I am Exodia. I will return your human friend to you, he is merged with my power and spirit, whenever you call upon me, or pray to me I'll send help. I must go through my own punishment to repent for my past wrongs against all life. I will leave you each a gift though, you will have inner spirits so you can always be a part of my world"

Yugi paused and smiled "Then Exodia returned the Seventh Human to the small clan, he became the clan's leader, with Exodia guiding them they traveled the earth until they stopped, and the Chieftain said; This is home. And our clan has been here ever since. Exodia often returned to them in prayer, he holds chains on his hands and feet as payment for all his past wrongs and gives us protection in return for our loyalty"

The children gasped and then clapped their hands and danced around in excitement "Is that why we have friends like Dark Magician Girl?"

"Did somebody say my name?" Girl said, appearing in a poof of Dark Magic, her face giddy and she promptly fell over her own feet before sitting down securely on a tree stump.

Yugi smiled "Hey, Girl. We were just talking about the legend of the beginning"

Girl looked impressed "What a good idea for a night like tonight! You are thoughtful Purinsu yūgi" She smiled at him and he blushed at the praise, why did all the spirits like teasing him? The happy blond magician turned to the children before her "Everyone! I've got a message from your parents, they want you to be getting into bed soon, the moon will be up in a short while"

The kids all groaned but got up and began to trickle home, tired, rubbing their eyes and yawning back to their huts. Baby Dragon giggled as they complained, Girl watched them go with a smile "They're all so good. I want to cover them in honey because they're so sweet"

Yugi giggled and stood up with Ryou and Jounouchi. "I don't think Dark Magician or their parents would like that very much"

Iru landed on Dark Magician Girl's hand and chirped to her in a friendly way. Girl nodded as Iru stopped talking "You were brave to stand up against the Strangers protecting Purinsu yūgi, I'm sure The Creator and The Chieftain will be very pleased with you" Iru blushed and sucked up the praise.

Jounouchi snorted "Don't boost her ego any more" he warned halfheartedly.

Girl laughed again and then jumped up "I nearly forgot! The Chieftain wishes to speak with you Purinsu yūgi and you two are wanted back at your home too, Shizuka has dinner prepared" she licked her lips lightly. "Speaking of dinner, I have to go cook some" she flew off with giggles of what to have for dinner.

Yugi shook his head fondly "You can't help but love her, but I also wonder how Dark Magician puts up with her" the boys chuckled lightly.

"Let's hit the hay, Ryou" Jounouchi said. Ryou was an orphan, his parents had died in the same freak accident as Yugi's and Jounouchi's. They were camping out at a mountain when an earthquake buried them alive during the seven days when the spirits were absent, they were found a week later by some Stone Soldiers. Ryou lived with Jounouchi and his sister so he wouldn't be lonely.

"Sure" he agreed with a kind smile and followed Jounouchi as he rushed up the path, food pulling him by the stomach. Baby Dragon bowed to Yugi and followed his friends to their home.

Yugi laughed and picked up a snoozing Kuriboh before following Iru's glowing staff to his hut where his Grandpa waited patiently. "You wanted to see me Grandpa?"

Sugoroku looked up and smiled, sitting before the fire and cooking stone that was frying their meat and browning their bread. "Yes, I did. Can you close the hangings? I love this place but unfortunately so do the mosquitoes"

Yugi giggled, putting Kuriboh on his pillow, he jumped up and pulled the hangings closed so that their home was only illuminated by firelight and Iru's staff. Yugi smiled at the Fairy "Thanks for the light Iru" he said. The blue Fairy giggled and sat on her shelf with a tiny bed that Yugi made for her when he was about seven summers old.

Sugoroku smiled up at the Fairy "She's been guarding you well?"

Yugi nodded "She's _so_ brave. But she's also rather whiney" Iru stuck her tongue out at him before going back to her attempted sleep.

Sugoroku chuckled and then shook his head "I knew she'd be good for you" then he became slightly more serious. "Yugi, what did Ishizu tell you about the inner hearts?"

Yugi blinked, pulling his feet before him so his toes were warm. "She told me about the Beating heart, the Spirit heart and the heart you give away. Why?"

Sugoroku touched his chest and frowned a little "I felt a great power tap into the spirits voices, it was only listening and the wielder of that power felt inexperienced… Yugi, be honest with me, is Ishizu teaching you about the ways of the spirits?"

Yugi blinked, he hadn't known that his presence would have shaken the voices so much that Grandpa felt it. But then again he should have known because Grandpa held Exodia's will in his body he would sense something like that instantly. Ishizu hadn't told him he'd be using his spirit powers though…

Yugi picked at his meat. "She's not teaching me specifically… I just pick things up and ask a lot of questions… I was thinking about what you said about the rivers and the wild stream… she told me to follow my hearts, then she told me about the three different sorts and when I started listening to them…" Yugi's eyes went hazy as he recalled the exact feeling that his body had been filled with. "It was incredible Grandpa. I could hear all their voices, that's how I knew that the 'strange clouds' were coming, because the spirits were talking about them" Yugi looked up at his Grandpa, hoping that Ishizu hadn't taught him something that would make Grandpa mad.

Sugoroku looked dead impressed "You understood them?" he asked, a smile gracing his wrinkled face.

Yugi shook his head "Not really, I just got a load of sensations and voices, Ishizu told me to keep listening, so I did… then I started recognizing something and I realized what they were saying, but as soon as I did I lost the grip I had on their language…" Yugi sighed regretfully. It was as if he was everywhere and inside everything when he had opened his heart so wide to hear the spirits fully.

Sugoroku looked a the longingly blissful face of his Grandson and smiled "You're beating this old man then, I can barely hear them whisper"

Yugi blinked then laughed "Grandpa, you're teasing me again, why do you all tease me?" he jumped up and pulled on his sleeping robe, it a lot looser and made warmer yet softer than their durable daytime cotton based clothes.

Sugoroku chuckled, finishing his dinner with a grin "It's because you are so innocent looking, Yugi. Like a child to be doted on, so we do"

Yugi whined "Not fair!"

The two finished the food and fed tips to the greedy and eager, yet sleepy Winged Kuriboh when he woke from his nap. Yugi pulled him into his bed, he had always had Kuriboh as a teddy ever since he was an infant.

They'd been so attracted to each other it was sweet, Yugi the newborn Prince and a newborn Winged Kuriboh. One day Yugi's mother woke up and looked into his cradle to see a baby Winged Kuriboh had somehow found his way into Yugi's cot during the night, he was barely larger than Yugi's head as a baby. Yugi was cuddling him and the baby spirit was holding him back and using his tiny wings as extra cover. Yugi cried when the spirit was taken away the next night and found trouble sleeping without his little friend. From that day on they would always be seen together, rarely apart for long.

Yugi snuggled against Kuriboh's head, the little spirit moving his wings so they were cushioning Yugi's head. Yugi smiled at Kuriboh "I can't stop thinking about those Strangers"

"Kuri" Kuriboh agreed, thinking of the food.

Yugi looked over to make sure that his Grandpa couldn't hear him. Iru might hear him but he'd just pull the devastating hurt-puppy-eyes and she'd promise not to tell the elder of his plan.

Yugi grinned "I think we'll go back and watch them some more, eh? The Silent Warriors won't bother us, I hope they won't tell…" Yugi frowned as he thought of that outcome. Then shrugged "I'm sure if we keep our distance we'll not get caught, by those men or the Silent Warriors"

"Kuri…" Winged Kuriboh yawned and then settled down fully to sleep. Yugi smiled and laid his head on the soft wings, _goodnight my friend…_

* * *

**Aww... Baby Kuriboh, he's so sweet, but I've got something even cuter... BABY YUGI! *Swoons with the overload of cuteness***

**I'm alright!**

**I love Yugi because he's cute and brave but he's also cuddlesome, I like Yami because he is powerful and brave and strong but soft on the inside, I like them together because they are so sweet to each other! And with each other. :)**

**Reviews speed up the updating, it's a proven Fact!**

**Byes, see you in the next chapter, I know a shortcut... MMAHAHAHAHA! I own this little story, I know all ze shortcuts**


	7. Understand

**I like the Reviews. Thanks Alverna for looking and approving, it's thanks to you that I got inspired for this! *Bows* thanks for the inspiration!**

**OH MY GOD It's the weekend! I'm so in heaven right now; hot chocolate and a lovely blanket, good music and a few candles. I'm in heaven!**

**MOVING ON!**

**I have a very important annoucement! Atem and Yugi are about to meet! It's the long awaited introduction, it will be very different from the movie version we all know and love, i think we all do at least (any pocahontas haters, get the f*ck out of my fanfic) sorry about that that's what hot chocolate and a weekend after a stressful week will do to you.**

**So... who loves it. REVIEWS are needed to keep this coming quickly, NICE LOOOOOOOONG Reviews too, lots of detail would be lovely!**

**I don't own Pocahontas or it's soundtracks, or Yugioh or even the laptop I'm updating with, I 'borrowed' my home computer while my laptop charges and get's its new anitivirus.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Atem stretched and leaned onto the rail of the ship, looking out over the water and the new world that was forever the colour green. Atem blew his bangs out of his eyes and then looked over his shoulder at the empty ship.

Everyone was sleeping, very tired from the day before, but Atem wasn't, the Winged Kuriboh mystery had his mind restless and finally he couldn't sit still in his cabin anymore. The air was so still, there were soft animal noises but they sounded worried, scared. Atem wondered if they were scared of this ship in their river.

Atem rubbed his temples a little, this place was getting to him; he could sense Ka monsters all around them, they weren't solid, they were there, then after a short moment, they were gone. They moved around very quickly.

Atem shook his head to clear it and then jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"You can feel them too?" Seto said shortly.

Atem blinked then nodded. "Yes, it's like they're watching us…" his crimson eyes tried to cut into the mist that hung to the trees and the ground, almost to the air itself!

Seto wasn't in his normal priest robes, he didn't want to ruin them so he had a tunic similar to Atem's on, only this had his best colour of blue for decoration, Atem tried not to laugh when he thought Seto looked shorter without that silly hat.

Seto saw him fight laughter and smirked "I get enough comments about the hat, get it off your chest"

Atem shook his head "You look shorter, that's all. It's… unusual to see you closer to our level"

Seto snorted and then looked over at Atem's shared cabin with his friends still snoring away inside it. "I am guessing you are going off to explore as soon as you find a way around Mahad and Isis"

Atem snorted "I shouldn't even try, should I? They'd never let me go…" he looked longingly at the mysterious landscape that was before him. How many adventures were waiting? Maybe he'd see that Winged Kuriboh and finally figure out what he was. Atem pulled at his hair again. _Again with that little Ka monster…_ it was really starting to bug him.

Seto smirked, his blue eyes flashing with rarely seen mischief and then he said "If you sneak way now, you're searching for your lost ring that your Mother gave you"

Atem looked at him "But I haven't-"

Seto held up the ring with a smirk. Atem blinked and smiled "Thank you"

Seto shrugged "Don't mention it, one less Prince to look after means I can look around as well" he started to walk back inside when Atem caught his arm.

"Why not come with me now?" it would be like old times, children being children. Atem and Seto used to be like two sides of the same coin and often still were, but as they grew up things changed and they couldn't be those playful and stupid children they were years ago. Seto studied hard to become high priest while Atem was forced into Princely duties.

After that things changed for the worse and that's when a small rift was formed. Seto smiled at his cousin, still slightly smirking. "Someone has to tell Aknadin what you are doing off the ship, and assure Isis that you're in no danger. Do you have the pendant your Father gave you?" Seto asked. He was touched at the gesture.

Atem touched the pendant, it was like the Puzzle his Father wore, but it was flat and smaller, the eye was on it but it wasn't nearly as ornate as the real thing, plus it was on a small piece of rope and touched his collarbone. His Father had filled it with shadow magic so that he would be able to use his shadow magic without being in danger. It also had a defense mechanism in it so he was safe from poison and other small things. Atem nodded "I never take it off"

Seto smirked "Then you should have nothing to worry about, get out of here, I never saw you" and he turned his back, playfully.

Atem smiled, he had missed his cousin's teenager attitude, his high priest position was either getting to him too much or it was making him grow up too quickly. _He needs a pet…_ Atem thought dryly before climbing over the side of the boat and dropping into one of the smaller boats.

Seto crossed his arms and frowned slightly as he watched Atem get to shore. He looked around and then went back to his room. _He'll be fine._ He assured himself, thinking of all the times that he'd nearly knocked out all the guards at swords training.

Seto nodded and pulled out a scroll, recording what happened the day before, so that the Pharaoh would be able to know exactly what happened on this journey.

* * *

Yugi sat in a high tree branch and looked over at the huge canoe that hadn't budged since yesterday. He crossed his arms and pouted slightly, kicking his feet slightly as he watched. He'd gotten up early with the dream plaguing his thoughts again, then he'd snuck out of the sleeping village and tree jumped the entire way to the Southern Forest. Not daring to summon an Element Bird just encase it disturbed his surroundings, more importantly his Grandpa or the Silent Warriors.

Yugi had Winged Kuriboh on his shoulder, warming the side of his face as he dozed, bored with the wait, Iru was sitting on a twig a few feet away, scowling, hating the fact that her charge was close to danger. She didn't trust those men and wanted them gone.

Yugi smiled at her "Come on Iru, have an adventure" the fairy made a stroppy noise and turned her face away, nose in the air. Yugi laughed, then leaned forwards as something moved on the giant canoe. "Someone's there!" he whispered.

"Kuri!" Winged Kuriboh nodded and his little eyes spotted the teen from before. "Kuri! Kuri!"

Yugi put a hand on his head "Hush up!" he scolded lightly "The Silent Warriors are lurking here" Kuriboh covered his mouth with both paws in shock and mock punishment.

Yugi jumped to another branch and saw that it was the teenager from yesterday. "It's that Stranger from before, guys"

Iru growled lightly and stomped her tiny feet. She hated that man!

Yugi chuckled then gasped "He's coming to the shore! Let's see what he wants" he dropped a few feet to a branch then, almost ran, as if he were on the ground, through the branches, higher than any sane person would do that at.

Yugi dropped to the floor and peeked out at the bronze skinned teenager. His eyes traveled up and down his form, _I'm going insane! But he's really handsome…_ Yugi blushed slightly but this only made him more determined to watch without being seen.

Atem stretched and looked around the empty shore. He looked back at the ship but didn't go back to it. He pulled on his shoes, he'd taken them off when he had to wade through the water to get to the land, and then darted into the trees, out of sight of his guardians and into adventure!

Yugi followed with interest. He moved around and over things like he wasn't used to them being there. Yugi wondered how he wouldn't get lost. Winged Kuriboh and Iru were in the trees high above their Prince and the bronze teenager. Iru knew that Kuriboh would make a noise so she'd made him stay away enough so that his little clumsiness's wouldn't endanger their friend.

Atem pulled away the tree branches and bushes then ended up in a meadow. He'd never seen so many flowers in one place! And growing in the ground too! He'd mostly seen them in pots as gifts and they were replaced the second they began to wilt.

Atem looked around in wonder, he knelt and felt grass under his skin for the first time. It was odd, lush and seemingly alive. It was so different from the sands he's been wandering in all his life. Atem picked a flower and smelt it, smiling when it was as sweet as it looked. It was so peaceful here, it was hard to think that this was dangerous territory.

Yugi slunk around in the bushes to the edge of the clearing, watching the teen pick the flower, Yugi was stunned at the peaceful expression on the Stranger's face. _It's hard to think that they are dangerous if they look like that…_ Yugi crouched and moved again when the teen glanced around. Yugi pressed himself to the earth, knowing that there wasn't a chance of him being spotted but he still wasn't risking it.

Iru bit her lips and nails as the teen's eyes swept by the place her charge was hiding. She breathed out when he continued to look then moved onwards, through the field towards the waterfalls that separated the Southern Forest from the Metallic Ore Crags. Yugi jumped up and waited until the teen was out of sight before sprinting across the open space and pulling himself up into the branches.

Atem paused, what was that noise? He turned around but he didn't see anything. Maybe it was an animal. Atem shrugged and kept walking, a hand lingering closer to his dagger than it was before, he wasn't sure if he had heard something but he wasn't taking chances in a land that wasn't his.

Yugi looked up when he heard the waterfalls, his amethyst eyes wary. There wasn't any cover out there… he frowned and cursed under his breath, this was annoying. Iru landed before him and blocked his path with her staff shaking her head.

"Iru, move it" Yugi told her before ducking under the Blue Fairy and continuing to follow the teen. Iru nibbled her nails again, worried and stressed.

"Kuri" Kuriboh soothed, patting her back with a careful paw, knowing from experience that he could easily send her flying and get her in a rage. Iru smiled at her friend and then looked back at where her charge was slinking, getting dangerously close, too close in her opinion, to the bronze stranger.

Atem froze, before him was a… monster!

Yugi gasped "Grarg…" he whispered softly. The spirit was happily playing with its rocks, making statues and shapes with his 'toys', Yugi bit his lip, wanting to cry out and warn him to move but was worried about the teen getting him.

Atem stared. The monster was made of stones that floated in a basic genie body shape with lots of gaps between those rocks. Atem gripped his dagger and a hand went to his pendant. Grarg was too absorbed in his little game to see the danger. Yugi's heart sped up in fear for the spirit. He couldn't bear to see him hurt!

Atem took a step forwards then frowned. _Wait… what is it doing?_

Grarg chuckled, it's version of a giggle, and then moved onto a new collection or rocks, stacking them into the shape of a cone, putting bits of extra sparkly stone here and there to make it pretty so no idiot would break it and hurt his feelings. They were rock spirits but they were one of the most sensitive too, easily hurt and just big softies past their hard outer layer.

Atem watched in awe, _is that thing… laughing? What in the name of Ra is it doing?_

Grarg looked around for another stone but his eyes locked with the red of the bronze skinned teen. Grarg stiffened, it looked scared and backed away, whimpering then it flew up over the cliff of the waterfall and vanished, leaving Atem more confused than ever. The monster was _playing_ and it ran away scared when it spotted him. _Why? He is stronger than I am, his arms alone could knock my head off…_

Atem sheathed his dagger and walked along the river to the stone piles that the monster had made. They were quite nicely done, very well made and strong. Atem touched one gently. "Amazing" he admitted out loud. This world was so amazing, it's scenery, its creatures, its adventures… speaking of which…

Atem stood up and moved to the river, _I'll take a quick drink then see what's on the other side of the river._ His red eyes saw the trees beginning to thin out and he wondered what was beyond that. More monsters without a master? Atem's heart beat faster in excitement, he swallowed some of the cool water, it was quiet sweet compared to the streams in Egypt. He scooped up another in his cupped hands and paused.

In the reflection… there was a person…

Atem glanced over his shoulder slightly. _No, if I do that they'll move away._ With difficulty he drank his second handful and stood up, slowly, trying not to look back at what may have been a person…

Yugi leaned over, out of the branches to see what the teen was doing. Yugi shrunk back when the teen began to turn, his eyes would once again pass his hiding place, but then he seemed to change his mind and went back to his water. Yugi breathed a sigh of relief and tensed to follow when the teen stood. It was starting to become a little game to the young Prince.

Atem walked along the river, trying to hear or see what was following him, he was sure that there was something doing that now. He came to some stepping stones and waterfalls, there were almost no trees here, so maybe…

Yugi peered out from behind a clutch of reeds by the river, he saw the bronze skinned teen look around carefully. Yugi shrunk back to keep himself hidden. Yugi counted to thirty and then peeked out again.

He was gone!

Yugi gasped in frustration. _Where'd he go?_

Winged Kuriboh appeared at his side with Iru, bobbing about looking carelessly. Yugi pulled him into the reeds shaking his head "He could still be around here" he whispered to the two of them.

Iru squeaked as her charge got up and slowly made his way, crouched and tensed to bolt if the teen appeared. He looked at the tracks, touching the soil then realizing that he'd gone across the stepping boulders. Yugi hesitated but then jumped, landing in a crouch as his feet touched the first boulder. He looked, the mist hiding things in it often; he couldn't see the teen he'd been watching.

He jumped again and looked around carefully.

Atem crouched in his hiding place behind the waterfall. His crimson eyes seeing the shadowy silhouette of what had been following him through the waterfall screen that hid him, nicely. It looked roughly human shaped, it kept crouching down low in an attempt to keep quiet, it was achieving that very well, and unseen.

Atem felt for the magic, if it was a monster it would paralyze it and allow him to see what it was that was stalking him. If it was something else, it would just get a painful shock and any magic he or she had would be frozen until the seal was taken off.

Atem braced himself, saw the shadow jump to the third boulder, then fired.

He jumped in shock when he heard a human scream and leaped after his shot to see something land on the shore again, the bank by the trees. Atem gasped when he saw the form of a young teen, he had a hand on his thigh where the magic had hit him, he had similar spiky hair to him and he was dressed in white, the soil not dirtying it for some reason.

Atem blinked, the boy's skin was white. Like the clouds at home, or a piece of marble. The boy whimpered and struggled to get up, his leg paining him very much, his hand not leaving the spot he'd been shot.

Atem jumped over to him as he managed to scramble, with one arm and one working leg, to the middle of the clear space between the trees and the bank. The boy heard Atem land and turned to look at him with wide fearful eyes.

Atem froze, his heart clenched. The boy was beautiful…

The wide amethyst eyes were filled with tears of pain and fear, his skin looked like similar to a delicate flower petal, it was covered in tattoos, pairs of red claw like slash tattoos on his arms by his elbows and wrists, green on his lower legs that were generally circular and plant shaped nearer the soles of his bare feet, there was the hint of watery blue tattoos on his shoulders under his white all-in-one tunic, under his ears there were little blue and white bird tattoos.

The boy's frame was slender but graceful and wild, perfect in this environment, his hair was almost identical to Atem's own style, only the tips were purple-red instead of bold crimson and the boy was lacking the lightning blond shapes, he also had a really cute blond forelock that landed in the center of his forehead. The boy's face was beautiful, so innocent and childish but Atem was sure he was older, no child would stalk someone potentially dangerous like him.

The boy scooted away as best he could wincing in agony, his hand never leaving the horrid black burn-like electric crackling mark left by Atem's magic, he gasped and bit his lip as he tried not to scream.

Atem reached out to undo his spell and help the boy, but the boy went even paler in fright, his little chest heaving in fear and his eyes madly panicked. "Iru! Tasukete!" he cried out.

Atem blinked at the unfamiliar language but then yelped as the stinging sensation appeared in his chest. He turned and saw the Blue Fairy from yesterday, she was flushed red with anger, her little staff shooting sparks. She was yelling at Atem in her rage and the pointed her staff at him again, the stinging hurt him all over but it wasn't anything he couldn't bear.

Atem turned back to the boy only to see him limping away frantically, the Winged Kuriboh under one of his pale arms his little cherub wings flapping hard to help support the boy as he limped with only one leg working and one arm pressed to the magical wound/seal.

Atem fought off the Blue Fairy again and followed, his mind confused, the spell would have only paralyzed a Ka monster and hurt a human, but this boy seemed to be in the middle of them both, paralyzed and feeling intense pain because the seal wasn't fully sealing.

He could hear the boy gasping and whimpering in front of him.

* * *

Winged Kuriboh got Yugi close to a river bend. Yugi felt like he was about to collapse or worse. "Kuri!" Kuriboh fretted over him worriedly. Yugi gasped in pain again and then put a hand to his heart, praying for his Air Element Bird to come and take him away to somewhere safe.

Yugi's heart froze, he couldn't tap into his magic. "Kuriboh… I can't summon the spirits" he whispered, scared and alone and hurt. Kuriboh cuddled into him, knowing his friend was scared.

Yugi looked at the water, he was sure he'd be able to swim, then a river spirit would find him… he took one step then screamed as the seal shocked him again, he fell over, clutching his leg and sobbing in pain.

* * *

Atem felt his seal resist something, the boy had magic! Atem realized, knowing the seal wouldn't break unless he got to that boy. "Kuriboh… Watashi wa seirei o shōkan dekimasen" (_I cannot summon the spirits_) he heard the boy gasp out to the little monster.

The boy's screams lead him to the screamer, he lay beside a river, the little Winged Kuriboh hovering over him, patting his arm, almost stroking in an attempt to soothe the crying boy. "Kuri…" he rubbed the boy's shoulder with his paws.

Atem felt his heart hurt. The Blue Fairy shot past him and landed before the boy, clearly concerned. "Iru…" the boy said again, reaching up, the Blue Fairy clutching to his index finger "Watashi wa seirei o shōkan dekimasen, Iru. Koko kara nigete kudasai…" (_I cannot summon the spirits, Iru. Please get away from here_).

The Blue Fairy began to cry. She shook her head at whatever the boy had said to her and mourned back in her high pitched language. The boy looked up at Atem with fearful eyes, knowing he was caught and accepting it and what happened afterwards.

Atem slowly approached, his hands palm up and facing the boy to appear nonthreatening, the boy tensed up anyway trying to squirm away but only hurting himself more "Itai!" (_Ouch!_) he gasped out, flinching around his wound.

Atem knelt, concern all over his face. "Don't be scared… I'll make it better…"

The boy looked up at him confused. Atem placed a hand on top of the seal and muttered the counter spell. The Blue Fairy and Winged Kuriboh hovering both threateningly and concernedly, the latter for the boy, over the boy Atem was healing. The boy looked at Atem's hand in shock when the pain faded.

The boy sat up, Atem took a few small steps back to give him some room, not wanting to scare him again. The Blue Fairy flew into his face, hugging his cheek and kissing his nose. The boy raised a hand and gently held her there, she being too small to hug properly. Winged Kuriboh bounced around happily "Kuri! Kuri! Kuri! Kuri!" he cheered before glomping the pale boy.

The boy leaned back a little but seemed used to it as he held the little Ka monster back just as tightly as he was gripping the boy around the middle. "Chūi shite kudasai! Watashi wa ima mo genkidesu" (_Please be careful! I'm fine now_) the boy soothed the creatures.

Atem smiled and sighed "I'm glad you're alright now"

The boy looked at him, confused but still a little wary. He shook his head slowly "Watashi wa anata o rikai shite imasen" (_I don't understand you_) he pulled himself closer to the river, still not getting to his feet.

Atem sighed "You don't understand a word I'm saying, do you?" he laughed a little and shook his head, looking at the floor. _Perfect, the most exciting thing that's happened in weeks and I've scared him stupid and he doesn't speak my language at all! Ra hates me…_

"Kuri!" Winged Kuriboh jumped up at him. Atem blinked and fell over in a yelp of surprise, the little monster landing on his chest.

"Whoa! Hey, little guy" he chuckled. The little monster bounced for a moment then pulled at his food pouch. "Hey!" Atem sat up and covered it with a small frown "That's my breakfast, you little thief" Kuriboh just smiled innocently and fluttered his wings while pulling huge eyes.

The pale boy inched forwards to see what Atem was covering. Atem smiled across at him. The boy hesitated then smiled back, hands on his kneeling knees and his head tilted to the side. Atem felt his clenched heart loosen when he saw the smile.

The Blue Fairy was scowling, pouting and the boy laughed when he looked at her "Anata ga kokkei ni mieru Iru" (_You look ridicules Iru_) he told her, the Fairy was angry, shaking her little staff at him and making the boy grin wider.

Atem slowly got up, as soon as he moved all three pairs of eyes were on him. Atem reached out to the boy, offering a helping hand to get him up, the boy looked at the hand as if he expected something to happen, tilting his head to the side again. Atem laughed lightly and smiled "Give me your hand, I'll help you up"

The boy looked up as he spoke, he shook his head "Watashi wa anata o rikai shite imasen" (_I don't understand you_) a small amused smile touching his light pink lips.

Atem jerked his hand, the boy understood and slowly, very hesitantly, raised his own hand, not touching Atem's but seeing what the response was. Atem nodded encouragingly. The pale boy at last let his hand slide into Atem's. Atem gently pulled, helping the boy up off the ground. The boy came willingly enough. Winged Kuriboh held back the angry Blue Fairy with an excited expression.

Atem looked into the sweet face before him "Who are you?"

The amethyst eyes shone for a moment, he closed his eyes and bowed his head a little, concentrating with a small frown. Atem gasped when the boy began to glow lightly, a soft glow like sunlight appear around him. "Watashi wa rikai shimashou" (_Let me understand_) the glow spread onto Atem's hand that was touching the pale skin of the boy "Watashi no uchigawa no kokoro" (_My inner hearts_).

The tattoos on the boy's skin shone, through his clothes too so Atem saw the icy blue air tattoos and the watery ones, from each tattoo came a bird. They were made of Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Darkness and Light, they swam around the two teens tighter and tighter until it was as if they were going through each other.

Atem tried to move but he couldn't, and he didn't want to when he realized this, his grip on the boy's hand tightened. The birds faded as fast as they came, the tattoos stopped glowing and the boy's eyes opened, he looked up into Atem's eyes with a new light shining inside them "Yugi"

Atem blinked in shock "What?"

The boy smiled and said more slowly "My name is Yugi"

Winged Kuriboh and Iru looked at each other in shock, their jaws dropping to the floor, hearing Yugi talk the language of the Strangers, it was shocking!

Atem stared then said "I'm Atem"

* * *

**Ah! They've met at last!**

**Was it good? I put Japanese words so that it is clear that the two don't understand each other and so that we understand, I put the translations in the brackets. :) Good Idea yes? NO? Don't care?**

**I'll only give you the one this time, the next will be tomorrow sometime. I think you seeing the puzzle-blind-shipping pair together is good enough to satisfy you for now.**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS ****REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS ****REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS ****REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS ****REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS ****REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS ****REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS ****REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**I think I've made my point... blame the hot chocolate, but seriously, REVIEWS are needed for more of the dream pair.**

**Byes**


	8. Captured

**Hi again, Where are the reviews? :( I didn't get very many... and they were all short. *pout***

**I'll be nice and give you all another chapter. Sorry but no Yugi or Atem in this one. It focuses on another pair, I hope you all don't try and kill me.**

**I am finally off the coffee so I'm a lot more sensible. Its such a nice weekend after all that rain. :) I'm staying happy and I'm going to start dancing in the streets with my sis.**

**This is for all of you tendershipping fans out there. I love Ryou, and Yugi I often sit on the couch with one on each side so I can hug them both at the same time, their Yami's sit on the other sides of them and the two M's sit at my feet so I can mess with their crazy hair.**

**:)**

**Just my average day.**

**I don't own Yugioh, Pocahontas or it's soundtracks. Everyone got it? Yes? Good.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

While Atem was off exploring a sailor was lazing about on the bank, Seto had woken him up with the orders to watch out for the Prince's return; saying that he must inform then instantly when that happened.

The sailor sighed and lounged even further in his boat. He looked at the shore for the twentieth time, something shiny caught his eyes. He got up and walked over to the source of the shining. He knelt, a hand lightly scraped at the earth and pulled out… A gold bracelet.

He gasped, it wasn't Egyptian… did that mean there were others here? Did this belong to a person? The sailor didn't know what to do. He looked back at the ship and then got into his boat and rowed to the side, climbing up to see the priests.

He rushed to the captain's room. "Priest Aknadin!" he knocked on the door.

"Enter" the irritated reply from within the cabin came sharply, most likely because he had been woken up earlier than normal.

The sailor came in and bowed in respect "Sir, I found something on the shore, I'm not sure what to make of it"

Aknadin looked up, his golden eye glinting. "Hand it over" he said. "You found it on the beach? Just under the soil, correct?"

The sailor gulped, he hated the fact the item to read minds was on the ship, he was very uncomfortable with it to say the least, no privacy. He held out the bracelet "I don't recognize the language, sir. As you know I've traveled a lot, this is new to me"

Aknadin looked at the piece of metal "Its real gold. Do you think there could be more on these beaches?"

The sailor shrugged "Possibly, but it looks more like someone dropped it. This could be a sign that there are people living around here"

Aknadin snorted, turning his hooded and cloaked back on the sailor "Ridicules, only savages and monsters would live out here, it's too uncivilized. Remember that. Dismissed"

"Yes sir"

The door closed with a soft whoosh and Aknadin stood with greed lighting his features. _There is gold here… the first step to creating my empire was finding a place to start. The next, any available resources and magic must be put to my, that is, our use._ Aknadin instantly thought up plans to dig the earth for this gold it was sure to have within its depth.

He went out onto the deck and addressed the sailors. "My people! I have reason to believe that there is gold in this newly discovered earth of ours" there were excited murmurs throughout the crew. Isis looked confused, Mahad was beside her and he was looking at their fellow priest with confusion, suspicion.

"Wouldn't he have spoken with us if there were such resources?" Isis murmured to her husband.

Mahad nodded slowly "Something's not right about this…" but they didn't have a chance to pry.

Aknadin smiled and gestured to the shore "Dig for this gold, my people. Let's build on our empire!" the crew cheered, some enthusiastically and some with uncertainty.

Seto put a hand on Aknadin's shoulder "Wait, how do you know this? Why aren't we looking for something more worthwhile than just an assumption?" Seto had noticed that there was something going on with his Father, he'd slowly become less sociable and more impulsive, not to mention darker.

Aknadin smiled at Seto. "Have faith in your leader, Seto"

Seto glared, that meant the Pharaoh and the Prince. He remained silent though, the Eye had most likely already told Aknadin that thought, he left with a grunt of discomment. Isis and Mahad followed as they watched the sailors begin to tear up the earth. "Something isn't right here" Isis whispered as they observed.

Seto glared "Aknadin's become dark. I don't like this at all. It's too selfish, normally he'd discuss with us what he wanted"

Mahad winced as a tree was pulled down, so that they could get to the soil. "They're only causing destruction…" his senses suddenly tingled "Feel that?" he asked with a gasp. Isis put a hand to her heart and nodded. "Ka" Mahad whispered.

Seto looked around "I feel it too"

* * *

Ryou heard the screams and rushed over to the source. His brown eyes widened when he saw a little Tree Nymph whimpering and clutching her stomach and heart. Ryou took the little spirit, no larger than a cat, into his arms "What is it? Are you hurt?"

The spirit sobbed "The trees… they're pulling down the trees…" she began to wail again "Oh my brothers and sisters! My children! They're falling! Falling!" she clutched her head.

Tree nymph spirits gained power and life force from a chosen clutch of trees. This one had hers near the Southern river. Ryou gave her some of his energy then placed her into a safe place. "Unforgivable!" he gasped out, tears in his eyes, rage charging through him. "Who could hurt you like this? How can they with good intentions?" his fingers rubbed the back of the little spirit then he looked over at the Southern River with eyes almost glowing black with anger.

Ryou ran to the river, turning into the Change of Heart, his darker side in control, more violent and dangerous than the other nicer, lighter, side of his inner spirit.

Ryou burst from the tree's flying and screaming "Don't you dare hurt the spirits!" he roared with a dagger in his hands, everyone carried one nowadays just encase they needed to defend themselves.

* * *

The sailors shouted in panic! A Ka monster!

He was half angel and half demon! His eyes were black on both sides of his face and his robes blew threateningly. "Yurusenai! Nani ga okonawa remashita! Watashi no yūjin o kizutsukeru! Anata ga kurushimu koto ni naru!" (_Unforgivable! What you have done! Hurting my friends! You will suffer!_) the Ka shouted angrily.

Seto and Mahad jumped forwards "What are you? What do you want?" demanded Mahad.

The monster just shrieked at them and placed a hand on the trees beside him. "Dono yō ni mori ni gai o aete!" (_How dare you harm the forest?_) he suddenly shot magic at the nearest person. The sailor jumped back with a shout of pain, his arm numb but otherwise unharmed.

Mahad gasped, it was violent! Whatever they had done, it had angered a creature that was going to defend and take revenge! He grasped his Dia Diank and said "Dark Magician! I summon thee"

The Dark Magician appeared from Mahad's body.

The monster gasped, looking up at the Ka monster in awe and… _recognition_? He flew forwards slightly "Dākumajishan?" (_Dark Magician?_) the monster spoke to the Ka. "Īe. Betsu no seishindearu" (_No. You are a different spirit_).

Mahad watched warily as the monster took up a fighting pose. Mahad raised a hand "Dark Magician! Send away this Monster!"

The Dark Magician raised his staff. The Monster before him raised a hand and the heart on its chest began to glow. "Kokoro no henka!" (_Change of Heart!_) the light hit the Dark Magician's chest and he froze, kneeling then he turned to the Egyptians watching him. His staff rose at them.

Seto gasped "Mahad! Stop this!"

Mahad shouted "Stop! Don't attack!" the Dark Magician didn't respond. The Monster beside him pulled out his little dagger again and smiled shooting his magic at the fleeing humans as the Dark Magician did. Mahad shook his head "He won't listen to me!"

Seto's eyes widened he looked at the monster more carefully "Ah! I recognise it now! It's the Change of Heart!"

"What!" Mahad gasped.

Seto pulled him to the side, out of the line of fire "The Change of Heart isn't a very powerful Ka on his own, but he can turn one enemy Ka against his master and companions, and the opposite with someone on his side"

Mahad looked at his Ka in panic "What have I done?"

Seto gripped his shoulder "Don't blame yourself, we had both forgotten. But we have to stop that monster before he hurts anyone else!"

The monster raised his arm again to shoot another poor unfortunate victim but suddenly Bakura jumped out of the trees behind it and hit the creature hard over the head. The monster yelped in pain and fluttered around in a daze, losing consciousness fast, he glided into the trees, falling quickly towards the earth and crashing into the undergrowth.

Bakura stood up and threw the stick on the floor. "That wasn't as fun as I thought it'd be" he grumbled, he wanted a good fight, not a one move win.

Malik and Marik ran up and flanked him "Where'd it go?" Malik wondered, gripping a sword from the ship's armoury. Mahad recalled his Ka at first chance.

Marik rushed into the trees, his own double dagger combo in his hands. He vanished for about three seconds when he gasped "Mahad! Seto! You might wanna look at this…" Bakura, Malik, Seto, Isis and Mahad followed the insane's voice. Marik was kneeling by a body, unconscious, he turned him over and jumped back encase he was still dangerous.

Everyone drew a breath. The boy's skin was pale, his clothes white and spotless not picking up any soil stains or grass stains, his hair was white and looked soft, his face was peaceful, his eyes gently closed as if he was dreaming, his limbs were slender but subtly strong as if he was normally very active. Everyone was surprised at his vague resemblance to Bakura but they were shocked to Ra's sky at the fact his skin was so white!

Isis knelt by his side "What is he?" she murmured, touching his forehead lightly. The boy twitched lightly, seemingly just dazed instead of knocked out. Isis turned his head to the side and winced, a nice bump was on the back of his head. "He's been hit by something" she told the others.

Marik blinked "That's where Bakura hit the Monster just now"

Bakura blinked, looking closer, getting over the gentle beauty of the young teen before him. He saw where Isis was examining "Yeah, that's where I hit the thing"

Mahad pulled back an eyelid, the gentle doe-eye brown was slightly mesmerising. "He's alright, just dazed… maybe that was his Ka monster, the Change of Heart. He could have taken the damage of the creature when it flew back to his master, that's been known to happen to those who are tightly linked to their monsters"

Isis pulled the boy up, so he was sitting, slumped forwards because he wasn't entirely awake. "That blow must have really put him out…"

Malik sheathed his sword "What should we do with him? He still could be dangerous…"

Bakura shook his head "Just look at him, Malik, do you think he could hurt a fly in his right mind?" everyone stared, Bakura had figured out that the boy was driven by anger over something, the Change of Heart wouldn't normally fight like that. He was a defence and protective Ka monster.

The bushes moved as someone approached. Aknadin glared at them "What happened? Half the men are complaining of numbed limbs! Ah! What in Ra's name is that!" he flinched away from the boy Isis was holding up.

Isis glared "A boy, most likely native to this land…" she touched the back of his head "He's hurt…"

Bakura looked concerned at that, he put his other hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy twitched again and groaned. Isis touched his forehead "He's dreaming" she told the others. Knowing he was now too far gone to wake up at the moment. "He needs rest and healing"

Aknadin growled "Your people, these sailors, come first. Help them, leave the freak"

Isis blinked in surprise, Bakura growled, Seto and Mahad glared, Malik and Marik gripped their weapons in anticipation for a fight. Isis stood up and gestured to Bakura to carry the pale boy "The Change of Heart's shocks will only last a short while, they'll all be fine, the best thing they can do is rest and recover from the shock. And not anger these strange Ka's anymore. They are protective over the trees, no more mindless gold hunting"

Aknadin hated being back chatted, and hated these strange events that stopped him getting what he wanted. But most of all he hated this pale boy, he wanted him gone! "Fine, but bind him. I don't want him to cause more trouble" he turned and marched back to the ship. "Remember where your loyalties rest" he warned before he was out of earshot.

Bakura held the boys bridal style, he was very light, his breathing was soft, almost like the coo of a dove. His eyes moved again as he dreamed.

Isis smiled at the look Bakura was giving him "Let's take him aboard"

* * *

**Cuddles!**

**Bakura: I hit Ryou?**

**AH! What are you doing here? I never said you could come into the authors notes!**

**Bakura: Since when do I listen to rules?**

**Touché... just hop it, or I'll write you out of my next fanfiction.**

**Bakura: I'm gone.**

**Good. Now who liked it? As i was saying, Bakura and Ryou cuddles! They are the best, so cute and tender, that's why it's tendershipping. I hope he's not too out of character because I'm not too experianced at writing with Bakura or Marik...**

**Marik is a little easier because I'm good at thinking what random comments he could come out with, Bakura is harder because he's not really very approachable... (good thing these walls are sound proof or I'd be inside out right now) :D**

**Reviews please? PLEASE?**

**Byes, See you in the next chapter. :)**


	9. Colours of the wind

**Hello all! Look at who I've found hanging around.**

**Yugi: Hey!**

**Ryou: Hello everyone.**

**It's so nice of you two to help me out with the authors notes, do you like how it's coming along so far?**

**Ryou: Yes, it's very interesting, I like how you made me my favourite card. And how there's just random little Duel Monsters wandering around.**

**Hee hee hee... Thanks, I had to make you the Change of Heart, Episode 11 from Yugioh and the CapMon series totally inspired me.**

**Yugi: I see a problem with all this.**

**OMR! What?**

**Yugi: I can't sing...**

**... Well I'm a writer and I can change the world around me with a pen and some paper, or a sketchpad... so you _can_ sing now. :) *Cuddles him* Aww you're so cute.**

**Yugi: *Laughs slightly nervously and hugs back* Thanks, Yami is going to be so jealous when he finds out you've been gogging me all day.**

**But you're too cute! You too Ryou, get over here. *Hugs both* See everyone, I love Yugi because he's the main character and he made puzzelshipping possible by solving the puzzle, and for bing so damn cuddlesome. *Cuddle* Yet I also love Ryou because he's british like me *Winks at him* and he's just cute, too gentle for his own good, and a great listener.**

**Ryou: *Blushes* aw, thank you Amme-chan**

**Yugi: *Smiles* We love you too, can I do the disclaimer?**

**Sure, why not? Then we can get to more puzzle-blind-shipping sweetness!**

**Yugi: *Sweatdrop* hehehe... Amme-chan doesn't own Yugioh, Pocahontas or the soundtracks from that movie.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Yugi looked down at the piece of gold between his hands, holding it this way and that, watching how it glittered and shone in the light that came through the trees. "It's called a crown" Atem told him.

Yugi glanced at him then back at his object "Crown" he tried, not sure what it was for. Iru tapped it sharply with her staff, not trusting it at all, she leaned over and eeped when she saw the Egyptian eye, thinking it was real.

Yugi tried it on, it was slightly big but it fit well enough not to fall off. Atem chuckled then looked around "So… what river is this?" he asked, partly for something to say and partly out of curiosity.

"Reinbōraito no kawa" Yugi responded swiftly. Atem gave him a confused look Yugi giggled "In this language it means…" he thought for a moment, translating "River Rainbow Lights"

Atem nodded "Why is it called that?"

Yugi pointed up the river "There are waterfalls that create rainbows in any light, and at night the fireflies meet there"

Atem sighed "Sounds beautiful" he took his crown off the boy's head gently "You have very unusual and strange names here, Yugi, Iru, something no kawa"

Yugi giggled and shifted so he was facing Atem properly, they were sitting side by side at the same place they'd first communicated, they had so much to talk about "You have very odd name too, Atem"

They smiled, Atem supposed his name would sound rather odd to someone who'd never heard it before. A sudden rustling in his bag made him jump, he saw the Winged Kuriboh nosing around in his bag of provisions for the day "Hey!" he pulled out the giggling creature.

"Is this monster a friend of yours?" he asked.

Yugi took the little creature into his arms "Kuriboh isn't a monster" he said, shocked that Atem would call him that. Kuriboh just nibbled on his bit of bread that he'd gotten his paws on.

Atem blinked "What do you call them? Where I'm from we call them Ka monsters, but they are normally sealed away inside stone tablets…" he trailed off when Yugi looked horrified.

"You have the spirits sealed away? Like master and slave?" his voice was full of fear and wrong, as if he'd just heard Atem admit he'd killed someone.

Atem looked confused "Aren't you connected to Kuriboh that way?" he asked.

Yugi shook his head "We call them spirits… they're free to come and go as they wish. We don't believe in master and slave. We don't order them to do anything they don't want to… it's wrong to control them like that…" he cuddled Kuriboh who nuzzled back affectionately.

Atem looked confused "You talk as if they are alive"

Yugi looked up "They are. We talk with them, we've always lived together, for as long as I remember and as far back as our clan goes…"

"Your clan?" Atem looked interested "You have people here?"

Yugi nodded "My village is North East of here"

Atem looked "How many people are there in your village? Do you have a capital?" Yugi giggled a little at the continues questions.

"As my Grandpa would say; your curiosity is deeper than a bubbling brook" Atem laughed good naturedly and shook his head.

"I am curious. I've never met anyone like you before"

Yugi smiled, a slight blush on his cheeks "My village is the only human one in our lands for about five days journey on foot, there are about two hundred people there in my village by a river. Then countless spirits that live with us and throughout this land"

Atem whistled "That's bigger than I would have thought"

Yugi let Kuriboh go as he flapped his little wings in frustration "How big is your people? And your village?"

Atem leaned back on his hands "My village. Well it's a very big village with thousands of people living around the palace where I live, many live inside the palace as servants to the priests and my Father, then there are lots of smaller villages and towns scattered all around far away or nearby Egypt"

"Egypt" Yugi tried out the word slowly. "Is that your country?"

Atem nodded "I know you're not comfortable with Master and Slave but in my country it's common but most masters are kind and fair…"

Yugi nodded after a while "Like friends? And like a job?"

Atem nodded eagerly "Mostly like that, but there are lost of different people, some are very cruel to their servants and slaves. My Father puts those people on trail with his Priests and they get punished for the amount of hurt they've put their servants through"

Yugi nodded "What's a palace?"

Atem blinked then reached forwards and sketched a picture in the soil "It's a very large building with lots of rooms, mostly very finely made and decorated, lots of slaves and servants live there. And Guards"

"Guards are like guardians?" Yugi asked, Atem loved the sound of his voice, it was very light and seemed almost melodic even though he was only talking.

Atem nodded "Yes, they stop troublemakers from getting inside" Yugi smiled.

_Atem is nice even if his people have strange ways._ Yugi thought Atem's voice was nice as well, deep and confident. Yugi looked at the palace image Atem had sketched out. "It's very different. Who owns such a big… palace" he called back the word just as his sentence ended.

Atem blew his bangs out of his eyes "My Father, the Pharaoh and his family and council. Being Pharaoh makes him ruler and King of Egypt"

Yugi looked at Atem "Does that make you a Prince?" he asked, excited.

Atem nodded, reluctantly, he didn't want Yugi bowing to him or treating him any differently than he was before. "I am…"

Yugi smiled "Me too!"

Atem blinked, sitting up straighter. "Really?"

Yugi nodded, his eyes wide "My Grandpa is Chieftain and the Creator's vessel. One day I'll be both, just like him"

Atem let his breath out in a whoosh,_ what a coincidence thousands of miles apart…_ "What's a Chieftain? And who's this Creator?"

Yugi rolled his eyes as if Atem had asked what the sun was. "Chieftain is leader of the village and people, he makes decisions and deals with problems using meetings with Pegasus-no-shaman, he's our spiritual expert" Atem nodded, his crimson eyes alight with this new information. Yugi tapped his face as if he was thinking of what else to say "Only the royal family can be the vessel, that's what really makes him Chieftain, he's the Creators mortal mouthpiece"

Atem nodded "Who's the Creator?"

Yugi thought again "He is the first spirit, the leader of the spirits, he's unstoppable and unbeatable by anything once he's been summoned. He's the most powerful but he's just and he's created chains for himself to keep himself contained and punished for past wrongs and then he links himself with a human so that he can link the world of spirits with our world"

Atem gasped "Is he your people's god?"

Yugi nodded, kneeling slightly "He is known as The Creator and Exodia"

Atem yelped slightly "Exodia!"

Yugi looked shocked "You know of him?"

Atem was slightly shaken, these people had such a powerful Ka, _spirit_ he reminded himself harshly, on their side. They _worshiped_ him. Atem slowly nodded "We know him as Exodia the forbidden one, he's so powerful that only one person hundreds of years ago when the world began was able to summon him to beat back the shadow monsters"

Yugi's eyes sparkled "That's similar to my legends!" they were leaning forwards, learning more about the other was connecting them.

Iru shrieked and got in between them, shoving their faces apart not wanting them any closer than necessary. Atem jerked back and partly glared at the Blue Fairy. "I remember you"

Yugi held a hand out palm up and the fairy sat in his palm quiet snugly. "Iru just doesn't like strangers, she's my personal guardian as I am the next Chieftain"

Atem looked at the little thing, he thought it would be best to start over "I'm not a stranger anymore" Iru glared at him harder. Atem extended a hand for her to shake.

Yugi looked at it curiously. "What are you doing?"

Atem smiled "It's my people's way of greeting for the first time" he reached for Yugi's other hand, then brought it up and shook it gently "It's how we say hello"

Yugi looked interested "This is how we say hello to someone new" he put a hand on his heart and bowed his head slightly with his eyes closed "Konnichiwa" he looked up with a small smile.

Atem copied "K-konnichiwa" he returned.

Yugi nodded then moved his left hand in a large wave "And goodbye; Sayōnara" his voice was really sweet.

Atem smiled "I like hello better" he told Yugi, catching his hand and keeping their hands palm to palm. Yugi looked at their mirrored hands and felt his heart beat faster, _What is this feeling? My heart's beating so fast, I feel breathless…_

"Hey!" Atem broke away when Kuriboh dug around in his bag again, pulling out something golden.

"Oooh!" Kuriboh said then clutched it closer to him and bounced up into the trees.

Yugi gasped and he and Atem stood up "Kuriboh come back!" Yugi scolded, chasing him as much as he dared, laughing slightly at the game his little friend was playing.

Atem pounced, missing the little spirit by inches. "Come down here!" he called to the bouncing, giggling creature who had just flown up into the tree's green branches. Kuriboh didn't come down, Atem heard a slight clanging as Kuriboh hit it against the tree trunk to see what it was.

Yugi winced "Kuriboh! Bring that back, it's not yours. Anata wa totemo yanchadesu…" (_you are very naughty…_) Yugi called up to the spirit that only giggled more and hopped away. Yugi blew his bangs up. "Sorry Atem, once Kuriboh gets a hold of something he likes you will most likely never see it again"

Atem ran a hand through his bangs with a half sigh half laugh. "Sounds like someone I know… It's alright I can get another one on the ship, we all have to bring spares"

Yugi nodded slowly "What was that anyway?"

"My Dia Diank" Atem said sitting down.

"Dia Diank?" Yugi asked, sitting next to him.

Atem nodded "It helps you summon a Ka monster back in my homeland, I'll have another on the ship, and there's plenty in Egypt. I like having mine close so that I can feel close to home"

Yugi nodded, his hands loosely clasped in his lap "I'm not sure I like the sound of a Dia Diank, if it only summons spirits for fights…" he said the end part so sadly.

Atem put a hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry it upsets you. But that's our way of life. Our Ka don't talk or touch us like yours, we believe that they are a part of you that you can send out as your will in still in your body while the Ka is wandering on orders. My Uncle would call this life savage if I know him"

Yugi looked up sharply "Savage?" he looked at Atem in slight anger and confusion. "This Uncle would have all of our spirits sealed away like you Ka?" Yugi asked, panic entering his voice.

Atem rubbed his back "I won't let that happen, but if he had his way-"

"Chigau!" (_No!_) Yugi shouted, jumping to his feet looking angry "Our life has as much importance as yours! Your people can't take away what we love so much, we aren't _savage_!"

Atem gasped at this passion inside this young teen, he truly loved his way of life. "Yugi… your life is strange to people who haven't experienced it… I've seen lots of cultures, from Greece to China but this life it's…"

Yugi looked at Atem calmly "What you mean is… not like yours"

Atem looked up at him with a shocked face. It was what he wanted to say, but it sounded so hurtful "Yugi…"

The pale boy opened his eyes and he took Atem's hand "Let me show you my world" he smiled and then started to sing. Atem was amazed at the beauty of such voice.

"**You think I'm an ignorant savage**

**And you've been so many places**

**I guess it must be so"**

Atem winced at the implication in the song. Yugi shook his head, letting Atem's hand go as they neared a cliff that overlooked the land and the ship on the Southern River.

"**But still I cannot see**

**If the savage one is me**

**How can there be so much that you don't know?**

**You don't know…"**

Yugi looked down at the ship far away. He picked up a stick and placed it into the earth like a grand flag or a sword of claim.

"**You think you own whatever land you land on**

**The soil is just a dead thing you can claim"**

Yugi's smile widened again, he knelt by the edge of the trees and touched a boulder and a small sapling, Atem saw a slight glow on his hands. Yugi pulled him over, placing his hands over Atem's making him feel the life under his fingers that Yugi felt.

"**But I know every rock and tree and creature**

**Has a life, has a spirit, has a name"**

Yugi giggled and pulled Atem along again, this time they appeared in the path of a scary looking beast, a wolf that was silver and proud, not a spirit, but a potentially dangerous animal. Atem gripped his pendant and gathered his magic to fight. But Yugi kept singing.

"**You think the only people who are people...**

**Are the people who look and think like you"**

He placed a calming hand on Atem's arm and smiled sweetly, letting Atem know that there was no danger. Atem lowered his hand and watched amazed as the wolf approached and licked Yugi's outstretched hands. Yugi held Atem's hand and let the wolf smell his scent, the beautiful animal nuzzled Atem's hand.

Atem gasped in awe, the wolf was letting him know that he was a friend. Yugi smiled in joy that Atem was experiencing this wonder. The wolf turned and left, Yugi pulled Atem along by his hand, excited about something. Atem's crimson eyes widened as Yugi led him to the wolf's den.

"**But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger**

**You'll learn things you never knew you never knew"**

Yugi picked up one of the newborn pups and cuddled it warmly the adult wolves all looking at the humans with calm but watchful eyes. Yugi handed the stunned Atem a pup and it nibbled his bronzed fingers affectionately. Atem's eyes were nearly always wide now, he smiled and petted the purring cub with soft eyes, _this is amazing…_ Yugi sighed in contentment and lead Atem reluctantly away.

"**Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?"**

The wolves behind them all howled mystically in a united goodbye.

"**Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?"**

Yugi pointed to a shape in the tree tops, it was a cat that was smiling widely, little birds were jumping in the trees.

"**Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?"**

Yugi's voice echoed as they came to a cliff that opened out into canyons and mountains, Yugi's voice being distorted and changed and shouted back at him.

"**Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?**

**Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?"**

Yugi's arms lifted and the wind pulled at his clothes and hair, Atem also closed his eyes and felt the calming breeze. Yugi touched his wrist and nodded back at the woods, smirking as he tensed to run.

"**Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest**

**Come taste the sun sweet berries of the Earth**

**Come roll in all the riches all around you**

**And for once, never wonder what they're worth"**

Atem was panting behind Yugi as the boy reached a river, creatures jumping out of it at the sight of their Prince, Yugi waved and they all laughed. Atem saw how much the creatures, or spirits, and Yugi cared and bonded with each other, it was like they were family.

"**The Spirits and the Critters are my brothers**

**Kuriboh and sweet Iru are my friends**

**And we are all connected to each other**

**In a circle, in a hoop that never ends"**

Yugi raised his arm and an eagle landed on it, it was grey and rather on the small side but very majestic. Yugi pulled Atem's arm up and its mate, a beautiful golden eagle, landed on his bronzed arm. Its claws rather sharp but gentle, not hurting him at the moment. Yugi crouched and lifted his arm, giving the bird some lift, Atem following suit. They flew up one of the tallest trees Atem had ever seen.

"**How high will the sycamore grow?**

**If you cut it down, then you'll never know…**

**And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon"**

Yugi gesturing all around him, all the spirits nearby and animals looking at the two of humans standing in nature's finest show.

"**For whether we are white or darker skinned**

**We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains**

**We need to paint with all the colours of the wind…"**

Yugi bend down and picked up some soil in his white palms, letting it flow through Atem's fingers.

"**You can own the soil and still**

**All you'll own is that, until**

**You can paint with all the colours of the wind…"**

Atem and Yugi gripped hands at the end of Yugi's song, it seemed to be a spell too, whatever Yugi had felt, meeting the wolves, touching the spirits, looking upon the tallest tree in the forest, Atem had felt his emotions, seen double as he saw how Yugi saw it, sensed the world around him as the young Prince sensed it.

Atem looked into the eyes of the smaller teenager. Finally understanding just how tightly linked he was to everything around him, from the clouds to the grass under his bare feet.

Yugi smiled at their entwined hands and stepped forwards "Do you understand?" he asked, in a hushed whisper, almost as if he were afraid to speak too loudly and break the atmospheric spell that held the two boys close together.

Atem nodded "I see now…"

Yugi smiled, Atem smiled. Their hearts were racing from the running, Atem's mind was spinning from the experiences he'd been shown through his eyes and the eyes sweet teen before him. _He is truly amazing… I've never met someone like him, a free spirit, and a pure light._

Yugi's heart skipped a beat when Atem smiled seductively, the named not realizing that was the emotion he was displaying to the younger teen. Suddenly the wind changed direction, it was colder than before.

Yugi's eyes widened as the unmistakable sound of the drums was heard on the wind. Atem looked around as Yugi's face became worried, partly scared, Atem heard the sound too, coming from the pointed direction of Yugi's village. "What is it?"

Yugi spoke slightly scared "The drums… th-they mean trouble… I can't be here!" he broke away and tried to rush past Atem.

"No wait!" Atem pleaded, holding onto Yugi's wrist.

"I can't" Yugi said and tried to leave again.

"Please"

"I'm sorry" they ended up pressed up against each other, Atem looked down at the little one in his arms and Yugi looked back. Yugi saw Atem begin to lean down slightly but leaned away sadly "I have to go…" he said and broke away.

Yugi ran to the river, feeling so cold now the warmth of Atem's arms was gone. Atem watched Yugi run to the edge of the river, he bowed his head as if in prayer, the tattoos on his back glowed, the light airy blue, and a bird that seemed to be made out of clouds and air appeared before Yugi.

Yugi swung himself up onto the back of the spirit, after stroking its beautiful head in greeting and murmuring to it. Winged Kuriboh and Iru appeared from the trees, they'd finished giving the Princes their privacy, they landed on Yugi's bird, holding on tightly for the take off.

Atem grasped Yugi's arm as he prepared to take off "Will I see you again?"

Yugi looked down at Atem, biting his lip, so unsure of what to do. He felt so connected to this bronzed teen. The desperate and heartbroken expression on his face hurt Yugi's heart. Yugi shook his head "I… I don't-"

"_Please?_" Atem begged, desperate to see this beautiful free teen again.

Yugi looked away to hide his pained expression, he had no idea why but he suddenly had the urge to kiss Atem, to press his lips to the crimson eyed teen and take away that pain, the desire to do so was so strong that Yugi felt as if he would spilt from the strength of it. "Maybe" he partly agreed.

Atem sighed, that seemed to be the best he'd get out of the pale teen. "Okay… I hope… I'll see you again"

Yugi smiled as Atem stood back, the bird raised his wings and Yugi called out one more time before the bird flew into the sky "I hope so too! Sayōnara!" and the bird flew into the sky, leaving the crimson eyed Prince staring after him longingly…

* * *

**Tada! So what do you think?**

**Yami: I didn't kiss Yugi!**

**WAI! How did you get in?**

**Yami: You need to remember to lock the door Amme-chan.**

**...e_e'... welcome in then...**

**Yugi: *Giggles* you're so silly sometimes.**

**Ryou: Yeah... I liked this chapter, I'm looking forwards to seeing Bakura in the next one.**

**You will, thanks for putting up with me, guys.**

**Everyone: no problem.**

**Review if you want me to continue!**


	10. Escape

**Hi!**

**I found out something!**

**Yami: What's that?**

**Well I like pairing Isis up with Mahad and I've found that the name of that shipping is Pleashipping! WOWE!**

**Yami: What a name for a shipping...**

**It makes sense, in the episodes she beggs him not to go and fight Bakura, or whatever his Egyptain name is, and it's so obvious she cares for him; ERGO Pleashipping.**

**Yami: Oh... well they're a good match.**

***Smile* This is why I like Yami, he's so honest and he's brave, powerful and he always looks out for Yugi and his life so he's just sweet! He puts up a big front but he always lets it down around Yugi. :) Yami, you shouldn't blush so hard, you'll end up with a nose bleed. That's something... when does Yami properly blush in the episodes?**

**Yami: *Snorts* Pharaoh's don't get embarrassed that easily.**

**I'm going to use the Abridged series powers of embarrassment in a moment.**

**Yami: Oh RA NOT THAT!**

**Ahem... This is a Abridged Yami quote "And let me warn you; I look damn good in a tutu" LOL!**

**Yami: *Glares while blushing* Amme-chan doesn't own Yugioh, Pocahontas or it's soundtracks. Now review this before she torments me again.**

**Hey that's another quote: _TOOOR-MENT_. What? Oh yeah! Someone find Ryou and Bakura, they're in this chapter! RYOU! BAKURA! Get your behinds in here now! You'll miss it.**

**Ryou & Bakura: Coming!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Isis frowned down at her pale patient. He had stirred a few times but hadn't opened his eyes properly yet. "How hard did you hit him Bakura?" she asked, irritated as she placed the wet cloth back onto his head, scowling even more at the fact the boy before her was tied up, his wrists bound as were his legs.

Bakura grunted irritated as well. "Not as hard as I could of, lets say that" he growled out.

Malik appeared with a bucket "Here's the water you wanted, sis"

Isis took the water with a smile "Thank you. Marik, please don't play with my medicine bottles, I don't know if those herbs grow here, and I don't want any smashed"

Marik carefully put those bottles back, with exaggerated caution "Sorry" he raised his hands and went to sit by Malik and pulled him into his lap. "Malik-pretty bored?" he asked.

Malik frowned "Don't call me that!" he whined and snapped at the same time.

Marik just smiled, not getting the fact the teen hated being teased "But Malik-pretty is pretty"

Bakura pinched his nose "Save it!" he snapped. His skin was changed now he'd been away from the harsh sun of Egypt for so long, he wasn't native to Egypt his family had come from somewhere else, he was still quite tan but some of his paleness was creeping back. "It's annoying hearing you two bicker like a old married couple, so save it for when we can't hear it"

Isis nodded "Well said Bakura… Oh!"

The three boys looked at her gasp, seeing wide gentle doe-like brown eyes staring at them in fear and confusion. The pale boy tried to move then noticed he was tied up, he began to panic, letting out little distressed cries and struggling.

Isis placed her hands on his shoulders "Shhh, calm down, it's alright"

The boy didn't understand a word she said, yet he remained still, wincing at his injury now. He looked up at everyone there and whispered "Koko wa doko? Anata wa watashi o dō shitai nodesu ka?" (_Where am I? What do you want with me?_) he flinched again as his head pained him.

Bakura felt such a surge of guilt. He reached over and touched the boy's hands "I'm sorry…" he said, more honest than he'd ever been in his life. The boy looked up at him and the rest of the world fell away. The eyes of the other held them in place. The pale boy winced a third time.

Isis touched Bakura's shoulder, pushing him to the side "Let me tend to him, Bakura" she sat by the boy's said and touched his head, feeling for the lump. The boy cried out when her fingers brushed it. Isis winced with him "Forgive me" she said to him. She pulled out a bottle of cream and looked at the boys. "Could one of you help him sit up?" Bakura put his arm around the boy's shoulder. The boy was tensed in fear, his eyes so large and scared, his chest heaving little pants of an animal in a net. Isis nodded at Bakura "Thank you" she began to apply the cream to the back of the boy's head.

The boy hissed several times and every time Isis paused to squeeze his hands in apology. "Itai!" gasped out the boy a few times, his voice like the gentle coo of a dove. Soothing and balanced even though he was in pain.

Isis picked up a drink "It will help his head ache" she told Bakura. She took a sip to show the boy what to do then put the drink to the pale boy's lips. He at once made a face. Isis laughed "It tastes bad doesn't it?" she shook her head and put it back, telling him with her eyes that he had to drink it.

The boy swallowed two mouthfuls then stuck his pale tongue out with a face like he'd just sucked on a lemon. Marik and Malik snickered "Poor kid, maybe you should give him something sweet after that"

Isis chuckled "In a moment" he hands began to glow as she rubbed the boy's head all over, trying to heal any internal injuries. Oddly enough the boy seemed to relax at this magic, maybe recognizing what it was.

Bakura was watching him with protective eyes. "Is he better?"

Isis nodded after another few seconds. "Yes… Marik and Malik, you two go get Aknadin and my husband, and Seto if he's not busy. We'll need to talk about what to do with this boy"

The two sandy haired teens nodded and left. The pale boy sat up on his own, Isis gave him a slice of a sweet fruit so that he'd get rid of the bitterly-sour taste of her medicine, he moved his hands, trying to dislodge the ropes that were there, but he couldn't.

Isis looked him over "He is quite healthy, his Ka is different from ours. Seto will be interested"

Bakura grunted, completely not interested.

Isis put her medicines away and knelt before the boy "Can you understand me?" she asked him slowly.

The boy looked at her confused. Then murmured a reply in another language that the two tanned people thought was both beautiful and foreign. Bakura smiled involuntarily "His language is nice sounding"

Isis nodded "It is quite beautiful" she put a hand to her chest "Isis" she said. Then touched Bakura on his shoulder "Bakura"

The boy looked a little confused but then said "Ice-is…" he said.

Isis shook her head "I-s-i-s" she slowed it down for him.

The pale boy frowned then said her name as she said it "Isis…" the healer nodded her head her blue eyes sparkling.

She placed her hand on Bakura's shoulders. "Ba-ku-ra" she said for him.

The boy smiled up at the other white haired teen "Kura!" he said.

Isis laughed at Bakura's face, she wiped her eyes "Oh dear… I think he's poking fun at you Bakura" she chuckled a little more at the sour expression of her friend. Bakura crossed his arms with an angry pout.

The littler teen giggled at Bakura's face too. "Bakura" he said normally, trying to make up after his little joke, with a sweet smile. He put his hand on his heart "Konnichiwa" he bowed his head a little to the both of them. Then he pointed at himself "Ryou"

"Ryou" Isis tried out. "I wonder what that means…"

Bakura smiled at the youth. "Nice name" he whispered, Isis didn't hear him. Bakura wasn't entire sure what was happening to him, he hadn't made a sarcastic comment since they found the boy in the woods, and he'd been more truthful than normal.

Ryou squirmed against his binds as the other people came in. Aknadin was at the front "That brat's awake then" Seto and Mahad flanked him but didn't stay by his side for long, Mahad moved to stand by Isis while Seto stood in the corner of the room, looking regal yet bored out of him mind. Malik and Marik hung by the door, just being nosy.

Isis saw Ryou flinch into the healing bed a little at the harsh tone. She stood in front of him protectively "He has a name, Aknadin. He told us he's called Ryou"

Ryou was trembling lightly. Mahad looked at the boy carefully "Can he understand us?"

Isis shook her head "No. He doesn't speak our language, his words are very beautiful though, and he has a sense of humor, doesn't he Bakura?" the teen grunted and leaned against the wall, gripping a dagger under his shirt, not liking the look in Aknadin's eye.

Aknadin marched up to the pale boy, who instantly lost even more of his colour to fear. "He has a Ka?" he asked Isis.

Isis nodded "Yes, I think he does. He had the same injury as the Change of Heart, so perhaps these people are more tightly linked to their Ka"

Malik smiled "He does look a bit like that monster. The same hair and face" Marik fiddled with Malik's hair and nodded, not listening at all.

Aknadin grunted. He touched his golden Eye "I shall try to extract it then" he said, his tone said no arguments. Isis looked about ready to but shut up, knowing she was no match for the Eye's power, even with her Ka and necklace, plus he was the captain and Pharaoh's brother.

Ryou covered his brown eyes when the Eye began to glow. Aknadin gripped the Ka monster inside the boy and then began the process of pulling it out of him. Ryou screamed suddenly, his hands over his heart, Isis and all the others leaned forwards to stop Aknadin from hurting him but they stopped when Ryou began to glow. His chest and back were glowing and his clothes darkened. With a final scream a large flash of light appeared and a thump as Ryou landed on the floor. Aknadin sagged from the effort of pulling the Ka to the surface but then leapt back when he saw the boy before him. "What in Ra's name!"

Bakura gasped, Ryou _was_ the Change of Heart. His back now had wings and his robes were blue, half of him was in shadow and the other half shone very gently like it was lit by a small flame. Ryou laid gasping and crying, curled up around his heart, on the floor of the room. He looked up fearfully at the bronze skinned people staring back at him.

Mahad and Seto were fascinated. Mahad crouched down to look at Ryou curiously "This is amazing, these people have such a link with their monsters that they have the ability to take on their forms and powers… incredible!"

Seto touched Ryou's demon wing, it twitched and opened in a 'leave me alone' gesture. "It's real, not an illusion" Seto said at last.

Isis partly smiled "Amazing"

"He's a monster!" Aknadin growled. All eyes turned to him "He's an abomination, more Ka than human!" he snapped his fingers at Mahad. "Chain him to the mast. I want to make an example of him to the rest of his wretched kind"

Mahad stood with a glare "No"

Aknadin froze in his walking out of the door. "Excuse me?" he turned on him angrily. Isis had a hand over her mouth, not wanting this to end badly for her husband.

Mahad glared, he thought something to him. _I will not bring harm to another human, no matter what they look like or how strange they may be. You've been acting like our superior for too long, Aknadin._

Aknadin looked about ready to burst a blood vessel. "I _am_ your superior, the Pharaoh's brother, captain of this ship! I order you to bind this monster!"

Bakura had the dagger out with a growl "Say that one more time, I dare you" he snarled.

Isis and Seto appeared in the middle of them. "Father, get a grip!" Seto snapped.

Isis put her hands on Mahad's chest "Mahad, please, don't fight" she pleaded, her blue eyes begging for his cooperation.

Malik and Marik were holding Bakura back, one arm each and little Ryou squirmed really confused and scared at all the shouting. Ryou decided he's had enough, his wings opened and pressed awkwardly on the ground until he was standing, unbalanced, on tied up legs. Everyone looked over at him, Ryou was only keeping upright because he was in his Change of Heart form.

Aknadin glared at him and Ryou shrunk in on himself, expecting more of that pain that brought his inner spirit to the surface against his will. The man just glared "Fine, just keep him here, lock him inside, and don't even try to treat him right. I declare him a monster in the name of Ra" and he was gone.

* * *

Later Bakura wandered the sleeping ship, unable to sleep himself, just before everyone head left the healing room, Ryou had locked eyes with Bakura again. The sparkling, deep, gentle brown begging to be set free, Bakura's heart stabbed in pain at the hopeless look. Bakura looked around the dusk, no one was about…

He pulled out his dagger and went to the healing room. His days as a thief paying off, lurking in shadows, walking like it was completely normal for him to be there, nodding to the rare person who spotted him. But he mostly kept out of sight.

He heard soft crying from inside the healing room. Bakura felt his heart clench again, then he jammed the dagger into the lock and broke it off.

Ryou lay curled up in a corner of the room, he had turned back into his human form, crying for his friends and in fear that someone would come and hurt him again, these bronze people were so scary, the one with a Golden Eye was the cruelest of them, the blue eyed lady and her lover were nice as were the sandy haired pair, Ryou blushed very slightly as Bakura came into his mind. That one made his heart speed up.

Ryou jumped as the door squealed and the lock fell out. Bakura elbowed the door open and saw Ryou all tied up and shrunk into a corner of the room. Ryou cringed away from the dagger that Bakura held up.

Bakura knelt before Ryou and put the dagger to his legs, cutting through the ropes that bound him. Bakura did the same with the ones on his hands. Ryou rubbed his sore wrists and looked up at the white haired teen that had saved him. Bakura pulled him to his feet, the boy was so light, and then kicked open the windows. He looked at Ryou and gestured to the escape rout "Go, you're free"

Ryou looked at the woods, his eyes lighting up, he began to glow softly and then his wings appeared. He jumped up onto the windowsill and leaned out slightly, but he hesitated. Ryou turned back to his savior and touched his face with a soft hand, his good hand "Arigatō" he said sweetly then launched himself out over the water, not opening his wings until he was a mere meter over the surface, gliding with a nearly silent grace.

Bakura watched him fly away with a sigh. He turned and stomped back to his cabin. The boy was free now… and he'd probably never see him again…

* * *

Yugi landed his Air Element Bird outside their village. At once Shizuka, Jounouchi and Mai rushed up to him "Where've you been?" Mai demanded close to tears, gripping him by his upper arms. "We've been worried sick!" she shook him a little in relived anger.

Yugi looked alarmed, Winged Kuriboh and Iru leaned away from her, her anger just like a Harpy Lady's; _very_ unpredictable. Yugi tried to calm her "What? Why? I always wander off…"

Shizuka sobbed, partly in relief "Just before noon your Grandpa collapsed when he felt your energy leave the spirit flow for a while"

Yugi gasped, his Grandpa collapsed? He wasn't exactly young and able! Yugi felt his heart clench "Is he alright?" Iru had her hands over her mouth.

Jounouchi nodded, Baby Dragon nuzzling his side "Yeah, he's fine now. Mystical Elf and Pegasus-no-shaman looked after him for a moment or two. He's worried sick about you though"

Yugi pushed Mai off him "Where is he?"

Shizuka took his hand "This way" she pulled him through the village. People were hanging close to their houses and most had hunting knifes with them, the entire place was being controlled by fear!

"Grandpa!" Yugi shouted running up to the elder, who was talking with Mystical Elf, Yugi threw his arms around him "Grandpa are you alright?" he partly sobbed into his chest.

Sugoroku looked overjoyed to see his Grandson safe his old arms, holding him tightly "Yugi. Where've you been?" he asked a slight scolding tone in his voice. Mai, Shizuka and Jounouchi all smiled at the scene. They knew that the two loved each other very much, being each others only living relative.

Yugi pulled back "I've been visiting the wolves and the Rainbow Lights River, you collapsed? What happened?" Yugi was nearly shouting in concern for his elder. Winged Kuriboh and Iru exchanged a glance, they couldn't let the Chieftain know about Atem! So they nodded their heads when Sugoroku looked at them.

Sugoroku patted Yugi on his shoulders "I'm fine now. It was just a shock. Yugi, I felt your energy suddenly vanish, I thought you were _dead_" Yugi winced as he thought of the panic he'd caused everyone, Atem's seal must have blocked his Grandpa's ability to sense him as well as his spiritual powers, also if he was dead then Exodia wouldn't be able to link the humans to the spirits…

Sugoroku continued "I was so happy to feel you again, what happened?"

Yugi shook his head "I'm not sure… I couldn't summon my Element Birds for a moment, I was scared, then I could do it again" Iru and Kuriboh exchanged a glance, but remained silent.

Mystical Elf knelt by him, her height halved but she still towered over all who was there. "Let me check for illnesses" she said in her singing voice "There are several things that can make summoning difficult, but I've never heard of fading out of the spirit flow before…"

Yugi let her long fingered blue hands touch his heart and forehead. Mystical Elf remained bowed for a long time. Her eyes opened in puzzlement. "There is something there… like a seal made of magic I've never seen before… right here" she touched his thigh gently, Yugi winced, it was still sore.

Sugoroku at once crowded him "Yugi? What's wrong?"

Mystical Elf pulled his tunic up enough to see the black bruise, Iru squeaked in concern, she didn't know that it had left a mark! Yugi quickly thought up an explanation "I felt a sting there earlier, I thought I had just been hit with a branch or a bee sting…"

Mystical Elf looked concerned "It was inflicted by magic" she placed her hand over it and in a rush of gold feeling energy she healed his skin and the slight internal bleeding, when her hand moved away Yugi's skin was flawless again. Mystical Elf stood up, sweeping her long hair behind her slim shoulders "It isn't anything to worry about now. The most of the magic was gone and only the injury remained" she touched Yugi's head gently "Be more careful Purinsu yūgi, your spirit is too free to be under such a curse"

Yugi nodded and held her hand back "Thank you, Mystical Elf. I'll be more careful"

"Everyone!"

The group looked up and saw Ryou, in his inner spirit form, flying down to them. His face was slightly scared but relived. He landed shakily, Winged Kuriboh and Baby Dragon holding his shoulders to keep him upright. Ryou shifted back and then fell over, Shizuka catching him before he landed on his front.

"Ryou! Where have you been? You've been gone all day" she fretted over her adopted brother, that's how she saw everyone close to her, as family. Baby Dragon hovered in concern.

Ryou looked up at the Chieftain "I was kidnapped by the Strangers" he said to him.

Everyone at once crowded around him. Ryou sat on the ground, cuddling Winged Kuriboh who was the best teddy bear when you needed to be comforted, and then began his story.

"I was wandering near the Southern Forest because I wanted to see my Tree Nymph friends who had to evacuate, I wanted to help them. I found one but she was in pain because they were cutting down her trees" Everyone gasped in horror, how dare they hurt nature!

Ryou sniffed "I got so mad, I turned and began to fight them. One of them had an inner spirit that they could expel from their body like a slave to do his master's bidding. It was Dark Magician" everyone looked more than shocked. Ryou continued with a moment for thought. "He wasn't exactly a twin, he had funny markings around his eyes and he couldn't speak, and his skin was a lot darker than our friend's and he was more in shadow than our friend"

Mystical Elf had her hands clasped in worry. She made a decision to take some healing elves to that river as soon as possible to repair any damage to the spirits and their home. Ryou sniffed "I turned that Dark Magician onto my side and I tried to drive them away, then I got hit over the head by something, I lost my grip on the Change of Heart and turned back before I passed out"

"Kuri…" Kuriboh nuzzled his chin, feeling his heart pounding.

Ryou smiled "Thank you, Kuriboh… When I woke, I was tied up, I couldn't move. There were some Bronze people in the room with me. Three men and a woman, the woman was kinda nice, she made my head feel better with some magic and medicine. The two with blond hair seemed alright, there was a white haired teen too, he seemed very protective of me…" his cheeks darkened a little.

Yugi saw the blush and noted it with interest. _Me with Atem, Ryou too?_

"They told me their names; the woman was called Isis and the white haired teen was called Bakura. The two blonds left to get their leader and two others, one had brown hair and the other was the one with the Dark Magician inside him. The leader had a false eye made of gold" everyone shuddered, how creepy. Ryou sobbed suddenly "It had powerful magic in it, it forced me to turn into the Change of Heart against my will, it hurt so much…"

"Kuri…" Winged Kuriboh stroked Ryou's face with a wing. Shizuka and Yugi squeezed his shoulders.

Ryou sniffled a little bit then continued "The leader started shouting while the others tired to defend me with words I didn't understand. I don't think they like their leader much, but they had no choice but to lock me in that room on the giant canoe. Later just before the sun set Bakura came back and set me free, then I flew back here"

Mystical Elf touched his heart, over his tattoos. She gasped and glowed. Ryou relaxed under Yugi and Shizuka's hands, the stressed muscles loosening up with the healing powers of Mystical Elf. She opened her eyes and smiled at him "You're fine now. Your inner spirit was stressed and exhausted, get something to eat and then rest for a while. You'll be fine, Ryou" she touched the back of his head and pulled her hand away with a little of the healing tonic on her long fingers, she smelt it and frowned. "It's healing herbs, and there is both healing magic and the same magic that sealed Yugi in Ryou's body. I've removed the bad magic from them both" she assured the humans.

Sugoroku looked concerned "They land on our shores, hurt our land, show only savagery, and now they hurt one of our own… Mystical Elf, could you please call Dark Magician and the other Element representatives? I think we're at our final choice of action" Mystical Elf left with Shizuka and Mai in tow, they were going to help her.

Yugi grasped his Grandpa's arm "What action? Grandpa what are you going to do?"

Sugoroku patted his arm and spiky head "If we must, we will defend what we love and retaliate"

"You mean war?" Yugi asked, horrified. He shook his head "No, we don't have to go that far, what if we tried to talk? Tried to make them understand? Ryou's told us that they aren't all evil, do we have to kill and hurt _all_ of them?"

Sugoroku pulled away and shook his head "I hate this as much as you do, Yugi, but alright. For now I'll just draw up the plans for this, defenses and strategies, but one more major slip up on their part and we'll have to bring out the war drums"

Everyone shuddered. The war drums were pained in fallen enemies blood and were only sounded for battle. They held a chilling aura and an icy promise that death would follow. They hadn't been used in over thirty years…

Sugoroku put an arm around Yugi "Get back to the hut, you'll need to rest after such a day"

Ryou was pale as he handed back Kuriboh to Yugi "Yugi? Can we meet up tomorrow? In the corn fields?" he asked, his eyes pleading him to say yes. _I want to talk but just not here._

Yugi heard the silent message "Yes, of course. See you tomorrow. Come on Iru" Yugi scratched Baby Dragon on his nose before he began walking back.

Jounouchi caught his wrist "I'll be there too" Yugi and Ryou looked at him alarmed. Jounouchi shrugged "If it's a big bad old secret ya don't want me ta tell, I won't tell, ya my buds and family… ya lack of faith wounds thou!" he fell over, into Baby Dragon's arms, with dramatic tragedy on his face.

The two boys giggled. Yugi shook his head as Iru muttered something adult about how he shouldn't be playing about at a time like this. Yugi brushed her aside "Sure you can come with us, but what is said in the field, stays in the field, alright?"

Ryou put a hand to his heart "I promise" he said at once, with a slightly calmer smile.

Jounouchi pulled a few faced before saying "I've already promised. Smell ya later" and he jumped up, pulling Ryou homewards.

Ryou staggered as he was dragged backwards "B-bye Yugi!" he called out.

Yugi laughed and waved. Iru pouted and pointed him to his hut. Yugi made a face "Ryou's right, you are like a Mum" and he ducked under the covering mat over the door. Winged Kuriboh and Iru looked at him expectantly. "Yes?" he asked.

Winged Kuriboh shrugged and then patted his head, meaning crown, and in his own way asked if he really meant he would see the Egyptian Prince again. Yugi snuggled under his blankets and thought. "I do want to see him again…"

"Krui!" Kuriboh smiled, Iru pouted and wanted to argue.

"But I'm not sure if I'll be able to" Yugi finished with his eyes closed. "No more talking please, guys, it's been a long day"

Iru crossed her little arms while Kuriboh snuggled under Yugi's arm and drifted off to sleep too. Iru scowled then sighed, oh what a mess things were! If she didn't know any better, she'd say that the young Prince had begun to develop feelings for the bronze Stranger. Iru giggled at herself, how silly! As if that would every happen!

She tucked herself into her little bed with a smile, the Prince was safe and he'd most likely never see those strange and dangerous people again.

* * *

**Yami: No! I have to see Yugi again!**

**... Er, Yami have watched Pocahonts by any chance?**

**Yami:... No... but how can you keep us apart?**

***Sigh* You are impossible, Yugi! Take Yami downstairs and make him watch the moive, if I hear one more complaint I'll break something! *Yugi pops in and drags Yami out, I blow him a kiss***

**Bakura: See ya Pharaoh, nice chapter Amme-chan.**

**Ryou: Yeah, I get to be with Bakura for a while, that was nice.**

**I'm glad you two liked it, Tendershipping is nice to write about, though I still struggle with your speach patterns Bakura, you're too...**

**Bakura: Awsome?**

**... vague...**

**Ryou: *Laughs* Don't hurt his feelings Amme-chan.**

**Sorry. But Review and we can get Yami/Atem back with Yugi and then we'll have more Tendershipping and Puppyshipping as well. But first a little bashing (And you know who I'm talking about, see the third chapter for a refreash)!**

**Ryou: Oh no...**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	11. Rebecca

**HiYa!**

**I've got a qucik annoncement to a reviewer! InuVampireChan... Thank you so much for the reviews, they are detailed and long and made my day! Just a quick dedication to ya!**

**MOVING ON!**

**Today by the laptop, I've got; Yugi, Yami and Seto! A round of applause please!**

**Yugi: *Smiles* Nice to see another chapter up so quickle.**

**Yami: You normally take about five weeks for one.**

**I know... but I love this fic so much that I had to share it with everyone quickly, and I am very proud of it.**

**Seto: Can we just get on with it?**

**No! Shut up you CEO. BTW Seto comes into the story a bit more here, he'll soon get that pet Atem thought he should get in chapter Understand. I can't remember the number...**

**Seto: It was chapter 7 you stupid woman.**

**WAI! I'll set Genderbending on you! And might I add, you male Main characters look damn good as girls, it's freaky!**

**Yami: Really?**

***Nods* Look on Googel Images. Or on Deivant Art, or whatever you call it, Yugi looks very sweet as a girl, some here cutie! *Cuddle-smothers***

**Yugi: *Giggle-returns cuddle* Aw... you're really affectionate.**

**I know, but when you're this cute it's hard not to be.**

**Yami: *Jealous Jealous Jealous Jealous Jealous Jealous* aibou...**

**Yugi: Amme-chan, you'd better let me go so Yami doesn't mind crush you.**

**Oh... alright *Kisses cheek* Seto, wanna disclaime? (sp)**

**Seto: Amme-chan doesn't own Yugioh or Pocahontas or the soundtracks, they belong to Disney and we belong to... I'm not sure who...**

***Sigh* Find out then. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

Atem walked back into the camp with low spirits, he'd been unable to rid his thoughts of Yugi, the free hearted little Prince of this strange land. Atem's eyes brushed over a shrub that grew close to the camp, _every rock and tree and creature has a life, has a spirit, has a name…_

Atem shook his head to try and clear it, but it was no good. He'd been changed by that experience, now he saw the wonderful wide world as a sacred place filled with life and mystery and freedom, before it was merely adventure and riches and laughs with his friends.

A shout made Atem look up in alarm. He saw Aknadin shouting at Bakura. The Egyptian Prince hurried over to them.

"You fool! You let that monster go!" Aknadin looked like his normal eye would pop out and his Golden Eye would suddenly flash with magic.

Bakura stood tall with a glare and said lowly "You were the only one who thought he was a monster, and he was only a boy, what harm could a child do to us?" he crossed his arms, but one hand twitched to the dagger.

Aknadin raised a hand to punch the teen but Atem grabbed the wrist "What is going on?" he demanded "Don't you dare hurt my friends, Uncle, or you'll have to deal with me"

Isis gasped and took a step forwards "Prince Atem! Where have you been? Why didn't you take a small escort?" her eyes were large and filled with stress and fear and concern, mostly for his safety and the two earlier for the escalating conflict between the two Egyptians. Aknadin pulled his arm from Atem's firm grip.

Atem looked at Seto for an instant "I lost Mothers ring, I was looking for it then I wandered off, I'm sorry" he apologized quickly. "What is going on? Why are you fighting?"

Aknadin straightened his robes and glared "This boy is a traitor to our people! He let the monster escape!"

Bakura snarled "He's not a monster!"

Atem blinked then turned to Seto, who seemed to be the calmest one there "Care to explain anything?" he asked as the other priests and his teenage friend argued and threatened.

Seto nodded slightly "My Father started a gold rush when a small bracelet made of gold was found, sailors tore down trees and turned out the soil on the shore" He looked at where several humongous trees laid on their sides, each at least as tall as seven Seto's laying flat toes to head.

Atem gasped in horror, Yugi's lessons deep in his thoughts. _How could they?_

Seto nodded "It was most uncalled for. A Ka monster, the Change of Heart, appeared and began attacking the sailors to defend his homeland" Atem frowned slightly and nodded for Seto to continue.

Seto frowned "Mahad pulled out the Dark Magician but the Change of Heart changed it to his side. Bakura hit it on the back of the head and it fell into the trees, over there" he pointed. "Marik followed and found a native of this land. They have skin like marble can you believe!"

Atem acted shocked, but he wasn't in the slightest surprised. _Yugi's people…_

Seto glared as his Father threatened yet again at the top of his lungs, it was most undignified. "Isis took him aboard because he had the same injury as the Change of Heart had. Father told us to bind him so he wouldn't be a threat. I couldn't see him as a threat. He looked like a much more innocent Bakura"

Atem snickered, _Bakura innocent? Never under Ra's rays._

Seto smirked as well. "Turns out, these natives, are so tightly linked to their Ka that they can take on their forms and powers. Father used the Eye on the boy, he appeared in a lot of pain" Atem grimaced, remembering how his seal affected Yugi, and feeling uncertain on where this was going.

Seto nodded once "That boy _is_ the Change of Heart, he physically became that Monster"

Atem's jaw dropped. _He became his Ka in body as well as just spirit? Incredible! That explains why they don't call them monsters, that's why Yugi was so tightly linked with his spirit friends. Oh Ra! The seal I put on him would hurt a Ka monster! That's why he was in pain! He has a Ka he can become!_

Atem staggered a little. Seto put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Atem nodded "Just fine… Why's Aknadin angry?"

Malik appeared at his shoulder "Aknadin declared him a monster and prisoner and locked him all tied up in the cabin. Bakura felt sorry for the poor thing and snuck in and set him free…"

Marik put his arms around Malik "As soon as Bakura was on deck Aknadin read his mind and knew what he had done… they've been doing this for _ages…_" he seemed to drawl the ending part, he sounded half crazy when he said that though. As if what they were doing was stupid.

Atem blinked and glanced at them, still arguing like mirror reflections. "Was the boy threatening in any way?"

Malik shrugged "Even Marik could tell he wasn't in his right mind. The boy was violently upset over something, Mahad says that it was the trees and the fact we were wrecking his home"

Atem shot him a look "You don't think that?"

Malik shrugged "I don't know what to think if I'm honest. This place is weird, and get off me!" he hissed at Marik who was about two steps away from molesting the sandy haired teen.

"Malik-pretty doesn't mean that" he whined but stopped anyway, pouting and sulking.

Atem shook his head and rubbed his temple. _How on earth do I live with these people?_ They drove him up the wall at the best of times. "Shut up!" he shouted at last, the constant yelling getting on his nerves. The ship fell silent and Atem let his held breath out in a whoosh. "Thank you!"

He glared at his Uncle and said "I can't see how that boy could have been any harm, from what Seto told us, you're bad decisions provoked him into striking back" he gestured at the riverbank that was ruined "Can't you see what you've ruined? These people live here you fool! They're going to defend it" he shook his head "I'm going inside"

Atem turned and went to his cabin without waiting for more arguments. Aknadin scoffed "That brat still thinks he's in Egypt. He has no power over the captain of this ship out here. Get back to work!" he snapped at the crew.

Isis and Mahad threw him angry and frustrated glares before they walked to their shared cabin, Isis touched her necklace and groaned "Atem's going to be missing from the ship again tomorrow…"

Mahad chuckled "He's still a teenager, Prince or not, he won't sit still for longer than he needs to" he held her hand warmly "Mana is just the same, love. She'll be missing us awfully"

Isis nodded and leaned onto his shoulder "I miss her too" they shared a quick kiss before Isis sat down before her mirror in their cabin. "At least Atem has the sense to take Seto and Bakura with him tomorrow… they'll keep him out of trouble"

Mahad pulled off his head covering and smiled at her "If I know those three, they'll only get him into more… it was a joke love" he added when Isis looked alarmed.

Isis relaxed with a sigh. "Please don't joke about such important things, dear. He's singlehandedly giving me grey hair I don't need you to stress me out more"

Mahad smiled apologetically and rubbed her shoulders in a soothing way "Forgive me. They'll be fine. Atem was out on his own and survived without a scratch, thank Ra" Isis chuckled. Mahad smiled at her laughter "And you look just as beautiful even with grey hair"

Isis blushed graciously "M-Mahad…" he just laughed.

* * *

Atem leaned against the wall with a hand rubbing his hurting temple. "Damn Uncle's being a pain in the neck!" he grumbled.

Seto grunted dryly "When is he never?"

Atem paused to think then smirked slightly "Touché"

Bakura was sitting cross-legged on his hammock, he'd finally gotten his balance after about a week at sea, he fiddled with his dagger then said "So what did you find on your little adventure?"

Atem blinked and rubbed his arms slightly "Promise you won't tell?" he asked softly.

Seto and Bakura nodded "I swear to Ra" Seto added.

Atem slid down the wall and said "You're not the only one who's met one of the natives. I ran into one too" Bakura and Seto gasped. Atem smiled slightly "He performed a spell of some kind and afterwards he could talk our language… he told me his name was Yugi, and that he's the Prince of this land and that his people worship Exodia"

Seto sucked in a breath "Exodia the forbidden one?"

Atem nodded "The very same. Apparently they consider him The Creator of the spirits, what we call Ka monsters that roam around here free and without a human vessel or stone tablet…" Atem trailed off and sighed "I'm not sure what exactly happened when I was with him but be began to show me his world and I saw everything as he saw it, felt it, everything!" he rubbed his forehead "That's why I was so angry at seeing all that damage to the shore…"

Bakura looked interested "They can talk our language?"

Atem shook his head "No, just Yugi I think, you said that the Change of Heart boy couldn't understand you at all other than gestures"

Bakura nodded "He's called Ryou" he added quietly, slightly defensively.

Seto rubbed his chin as he thought "I'd like to meet these people, they're ways are so odd but they do seem to know more about certain topics…"

Atem looked sad "I don't think I'll be seeing Yugi again, he left when he heard some drumming coming from his village"

Bakura looked up eagerly "It came from their village? I heard it too, just before I set Ryou free"

Seto moved so that he was closer, the three in a discussion triangle. "Did you ask where it was?" he queried Atem.

Atem's crimson eyes sparkled "He said it was North East of the river I was at. I'm not sure how far though…"

Bakura grinned "Never mind that! We know how to find this Yugi and Ryou"

Seto nodded "Maybe we could try and communicate with their leaders, learn more about this land, think of what we could achieve together"

Bakura pulled a face "Always the politician. I just want to apologize properly for hurting the little guy" Atem went slightly red as he thought; _I just want to see Yugi again…_ Atem shook his head fondly.

"We should get an early night, it's been a long day and we'll have to wake up early to avoid Aknadin and Isis, Mahad might let us go…"

Bakura snickered "He's like a big brother, isn't he?" he laughed then stood up "Should we let them know that we're talking with the natives tomorrow"

"Assuming we can find them" Seto added annoyingly.

Atem rolled his eyes, Seto was forever the realist. "No, Aknadin would want to hurt them, once he finds out about their link with the freely roaming spirits, or Ka, he'll at once try to take that away from them; They'll defend that link and a war could start, and I'm not sure we'll win…" the three fell silent. Atem continued with his hands gripped "We'll just sneak away, if we get on well we'll tell Isis and Mahad, Aknadin last once we have enough support for them"

Bakura shrugged "Then we can't tell insane and insaner cause they'll blab" Seto grunted in agreement, knowing how lose lipped the two could be.

Atem chuckled "It'll be us three at first light" they grinned in anticipation, the dawn could not come fast enough!

* * *

Yugi woke with a gasp. He sat up and looked at his surroundings, his hand on his chest and the other supporting him. His blankets were around his waist, he'd loosened his clothing in his sleep enough so that it pooled off his elbows and around his waist as well. Yugi panted softly then pulled his sleeping robe up around his shoulders again.

Winged Kuriboh nuzzled his side in his sleep. Yugi smiled down at his little friend but the smile quickly vanished. Iru yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes, she was an early riser unlike Yugi and Kuriboh. Iru blinked in confusion when she saw Yugi awake, curled up with his head in his knees.

Yugi shook his head and pulled at his bangs "Stupid… stupid…" he muttered before feeling a light tap on his temple. He looked up to see a tiny face, creased with concern for her charge. Yugi blinked "Iru…" She nodded and patted his forehead lightly. Yugi sighed "That dream again, Iru. The light and that Winged Bracelet, I thought it would leave me in peace now that something dangerous and more exciting has happened…" Yugi blew his blond hair upwards in a sigh of frustration.

Iru patted his temple again, she told him he had to sleep. Yugi offered her a small smile and lay back down, careful not to budge the lightly coo-snoring Kuriboh. Yugi pulled him close again and smiled when the little guy nuzzled him back. Iru waited until Yugi had closed his eyes then sprinkled her sparkles over his head and chest, they touched his skin and made him twitch slightly but they did their job, Iru's spell pulled him back to sleep.

The Blue Fairy smiled and sat on her shelf. She really loved the young Prince, he was so beloved by every creature here, and he in turn loved them back. Sweet and innocent and giving and curious. Iru smiled and kicked her tiny shoed feet as she waited for the day.

Sugoroku stretched and glanced over at his Grandson's bed, half expecting it to be empty. But Yugi was sleeping soundly on his mat, the blanket up to his chin, Kuriboh being hugged close like a teddy bear. Sugoroku blinked, normally Yugi was off on his little wanderings.

With a slight effort the old man stood up and looked down fondly on his Grandson. The boy sleeping with soft cooing sighs. Sugoroku smiled slightly "Ah, Yugi… so young to be in an adult world" Iru sat up and flew over to the Chieftain, chirping her question to the elder. Sugoroku smiled and offered a hand for her to sit on. Iru accepted with a smile. "I slept well thank you, Iru. I was just saying that Yugi's grown up so much, almost too fast…" _as his Father did before him._

Iru nodded and waved her hand, the little sparkles fled off Yugi's head and shoulders and he began to stir. Sugoroku nodded to the tiny guardian and pulled on his tunic before stepping outside to greet the waking village.

Yugi blinked at the brief blinding sunlight that struck his face when Sugoroku walked out. Yugi rubbed at his eyes and looked up at a smiling face. "Iru…" Yugi groaned as he sat up, a little cranky but in one piece "Good morning, did you sleep well?" he asked, becoming more awake by the second.

Iru nodded then pointed to Kuriboh. Yugi chuckled "I've got it, hey… little guy, wake up" he cradled Kuriboh and bounced him slightly to wake him up.

"Kuri!" Kuriboh complained, swatting Yugi with a white wing. Yugi chuckled and poked the small spirit on the nose.

"Its midmorning sleepy head, we've slept half the day away already. Come on, Ryou wants to see us in the cornfield remember?" Yugi bounced Kuriboh a little more then threw him into the air.

"KURI?" Kuriboh shouted in shock, Yugi caught the now completely wake winged sleepyhead and smiled at him innocently, not many could stand up to that innocent and cheeky face that Yugi could pull off.

"Sleep well?" he asked, teasingly.

Winged Kuriboh batted his face with a velvety paw and then jumped out of his arms and began bouncing around after Iru, wanting to give her a hug, the Blue Fairy ran in terror, a hug for Kuriboh was a squash for her!

Yugi rescued her by separating the two with a laugh "If you two could get along for a few seconds you could help me find my tunic… where'd I put it?" Yugi snooped around in his little crate of belongings. He found a tunic and pulled it on awkwardly "Damn" he mumbled as he stood up, pulling a shoulder bag from the depth of it and feeling the weight of something inside it. "Iru? Why is this stupid bracelet in here?" he held up Rebecca's engagement bracelet with a scowl.

Iru shrugged and told him her opinion that they'd make a good match. Yugi threw it into a corner with a snort "A very good match, but it's not what I want, Iru. I already have Grandpa bugging me with this, I don't need you too" he told her. Kuriboh nodded and waved his paws in an intimidation of stupid ears at Iru to wind her up.

Iru glared at him and crossed her arms with her little nose in the air.

Yugi smiled at the neighbors "Good morning!" he called out to them.

They waved back and smiled "Good morning Yugi!" called a Mother with her three children, braiding each others hair, threading beads and flowers, a typical bonding and family activity for a normal morning. "Off wandering again?" she asked with a warm knowing smile.

Yugi laughed and smiled "Maybe later, I've got to see Jounouchi and Ryou first"

One of the girls, the older one about twelve, looked up from the tricky business of braiding of her younger sister's hair "I saw them leave for the corn fields a short while ago"

Yugi looked over to the fields "Thanks, have a nice day!" he called while walking briskly through the collection of huts towards the woods that separated their village from the farming hills.

"Yugi-koi!" a voice squealed.

Yugi flinched and painfully looked over his shoulder "H-hey Rebecca" he greeted nervously, wishing he could run but was too nice to hurt anyone's feelings that way. Kuriboh hid behind Iru and pulled a face of irritation.

Rebecca had blond hair that she wore with a headband of silk, her dress was too small for her, she cut the sleeves and neck cut to show off a lot of cleavage, she had blue eyes and wore makeup and flowers in her hair to make herself look pretty. She at once latched herself onto Yugi's arm as soon as she caught up with him. Yugi had to force his body not to shiver, her inner spirit was Marie the Fallen One, a dark-silver-blue skin coloured angel like spirit who had blond hair and looked as evil as she sounded, so she looked nice on the outside but was bad on the inside.

Yugi could hardly stand her because all she cared about was his position as Prince so that she wouldn't have to work and so that she'd be able to order people around for her, she was the only person who didn't think master and slave was wrong. She smiled seductively up at Yugi as she pressed her body into his while hanging onto his arm "Yugi-koi, I've missed you, you haven't spoken to me in so long…"

Yugi tried not to make a face at her tone of voice "I-I have somewhere I need to be right now Rebecca, I promise we'll talk later because-"

Rebecca gasped looking at his wrists "Yugi-koi? Where is the bracelet your Grandpa gave you? I thought you'd wear it to show your love for me, we are to be wed someday…" Yugi pulled her hand that was sneaking down his back off him and pushed her back slightly.

"Rebecca, about that… I need to tell you something…"

Rebecca smirked and her hands began to wander again. "Tell me Koi, I'll listen. You're so handsome… do you want to stop back at my house later? Grandfather will be at yours so we'll be all alone…"

Kuriboh gagged, Iru looked a little shocked at her behaviour but still thought that they were the best match. Yugi shoved her back to give himself some space. "I'm not _really_ thinking about getting married anytime soon-"

Rebecca interrupted at once "Yes I know! It must be sooner! Then we'll have a place of our own"

Yugi pushed her hands off him again and groaned "Creator damn it, Rebecca! I don't want to get married!" he snapped.

Rebecca smiled like he hadn't said a thing "Who needs a ceremony anyway" Yugi turned very ashen at the look in her eyes and felt he'd rather marry a dead pigeon than her at this moment in time. The girl took another step forwards and touched his tattoos with a single finger the Fire Bird connected to Yugi cringed and angrily burned, Yugi winced at the feeling.

Rebecca just purred in his ear "I'll wait, I'm free _all_ evening…"

Yugi turned away as he felt himself turn green, _Creator's sake! Someone kill me now!_ "S-sure. Bye!" he tried to escape and got about three steps before she was back on him again.

"Why must we be apart my love? Let's do something _fun…_" she kicked Kuriboh who was pulling faced behind her.

Yugi gasped as the little spirit whimpered and scooped him up at once, touching his new bump in concern "Are you alright? Rebecca! Don't' hurt him! He'd my best friend" Kuriboh touched his face in gratitude and then flinched away from the girls glare.

Rebecca was half snarling. "As soon as you marry me he'll have to leave, I know that you can't chose between me and him, but I'll make it easier for you" her hand travelling too low on his body for his liking.

Yugi finally snapped the Fire Element Bird's rage fuelling his own "That does it!" he shouted angrily and suddenly the bird made of fire encased him in burining orange red. Rebecca screamed and stepped back. Yugi glared, the Fire Element Bird burning all around him, he'd never lost his temper this badly, normally he was quite good at keeping his emotions in check and at not being overwhelmed by the Element Bird's emotions. Normally he didn't feel them as they respected each others privacy, but every now and again…

Yugi jabbed an angry flame blanketed finger in Rebecca's direction his violet eyes holding their own fire "I don't love you! I don't even like you! Stop hurting my friends! Stop flirting with me! I can hardly stand you! Get it through your head!" he yelled at her.

Rebecca fell back with fearful eyes. Many people appeared with alarmed expressions when they saw Yugi with his most volatile Element Bird and a cowering Rebecca who had clearly been trying too hard and gone to far to get into his pants again.

Yugi steamed off and soon was barely smoking but his glare was still there. Rebecca shakily stood up. She looked at him sadly and then said "I'll forgive you, you'll come to me eventually. I'm the only one for you…" she blew him a kiss and then backed away, turning and running when Yugi went red with rage again.

Yugi pulled at his hair and shouted several curses before kicking a stone into the river thirty meters away and then stomping off into the woods. The villagers exchanged a few glances and the spirits looked half amused and half impressed, Yugi had controlled fire properly under rage. He hadn't lashed out once...

* * *

Rebecca glared and then knocked on the door of someone she knew well. "Panic?" she asked sharply. "Are you home?"

"What is it?" a gruff voice answered.

Rebecca let herself in and smiled at him. Panic was hugely framed, largely muscled and was the only villager who loved war and fighting. His inner spirit was King of Yamimakai and he was very easily angered, mostly taking out on rocks and logs or an unlucky animal that happened to be in the same room as him.

Rebecca smiled up at him, holding out a pretty stone that he collected as a hobby, only black onyx "I need your assistance soon. Yugi needs to be brought out of the stupid cloud he's floating on. When I call for you, please come and help me keep him under our eyes. I want to know everything about him; when he eats, sleeps and where he wanders"

Panic held up the stone with a large grin "What's in it for me apart from this?"

Rebecca smiled "When I'm the Chieftain's wife I will allow you to do as you please" Panic agreed eagerly.

Rebecca smiled, _Yugi you will be mine, I won't let anyone else have you._

* * *

**Yugi: *Hiding behind Yami* Is she gone?**

**Yeah... she's gone. Aw, poor you, she won't annoy you in the authors notes, I've banned all people who try to split up dream pairings from these areas.**

**Yugi: Phew...**

**Yami: *Glaring at nothing* Why is she even in this story?**

**Don't you remember the movie?**

**Yami: Yeah...**

**She's Kokuom, I think that's how it's spelt... and also it's fun to bash someone. You alright Seto? You're rather quiet.**

**Seto: I found out that Genderbending needs to be banned.**

**Eh! Why?**

**Seto: I actually do... look good as a girl.**

**Yami & Yugi & Amme: LOL HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Seto: Shut up!**

**Alright, review and go see genderbending before Seto finds a way to make it illegal! Thanks for reading! And Tell Rebecca to bug off if you see her.**


	12. See you again

**Hello again!**

**Ryou: hi!**

**I'd like to thank InuVampireChan again, the reviews for you are just great! The last one was so funny! And I'm sorry Hopestar435 we can't kill off Rebecca in this chapter. (Everyone: Aww...) Yeah, I know. Everyone's gone out to party and they've left us hikari's at home.**

**Yugi: Yami's going to be so hard to deal with if comes home drunk... *Pouts***

**Malik: This is my first time in an authors note isn't it?**

**Yeah. Sorry Malik but you're not as cute as the other two, so I keep these one's close and you're my footrest.**

***Glare***

**Yugi: *Thinks of distraction* Wanna do the disclaimer Malik?**

**Malik: Yay! Alright. Amme-chan doesn't own Yugioh or Pocahontas or anything to do with it really.**

**That was harsh, I bought that DVD!**

**Malik: You 'borrowed' it off your sister, five years ago!**

***Blushes* I was going to give it back...**

**Ryou: Amme I never knew you were a hikari**

**Oh! Yeah I am! :D**

**Yugi: Who's your Yami?**

**I don't have one like you do, But I do have someone I call a yami just so we have a pair, she's the one who got me addicted to Yugioh, her name is Amyat, she's my beta and we are Co-writers of a small collection of drabbles on her fanfiction site. But we aren't together, I have a boyfriend like you boys do.**

**Malik: Are they your real names? Amyat and Amme?**

**No, but you have to call us something. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

Yugi was still smoking when he exited the other side of the forest. Mystical Elf looked up from her garden "Purinsu yūgi, why are you so hot headed?" she asked in concern and alarm, the last thing she needed was a forest fire.

Yugi looked up at her, Iru and Kuriboh keeping a decent distance from him. "Rebecca tried to seduce me again! I can't take it anymore!" he pulled his own hair and growled angrily, stomping in a circle.

Mystical Elf watched in silence then knelt before him and put her fingertips to his temples. "Stop, Purinsu yūgi, you're losing yourself" Yugi had stopped as soon as her fingers touched his skin but he was still flaming mad, his back was to the tall spirit so he could grind his teeth and make all the angry expressions he wanted. Mystical Elf rubbed very gently over his temples with her delicate fingers "Take a deep breath" she told him.

Yugi breathed. "Slower" the older spirit murmured, still massaging his pounding head. Yugi breathed again, his anger evaporating as he kept it up "Loosen your shoulders… uncross your arms… now hold a breath in, and when you breathe out imagine all the rage and fire inside you being blown out" Mystical Elf murmured to him. Winged Kuriboh and Iru crept closer and closer then Yugi breathed out and fully relaxed, opened his fire free eyes. Mystical Elf pulled back and smiled as he turned around "Feeling better young Prince?" she inquired softly, her lulling voice making the flowers sigh as well as the animals around her.

Yugi nodded and smiled up at her "Much, thank you Mystical Elf, I don't know what came over me" he opened his arms for Winged Kuriboh and Iru sat on his shoulder, they hadn't been hurt by the flames at all.

Mystical Elf chuckled "Apparently Rebecca. That girl, she'll end up in big trouble with the Creator someday you mark my words" she warned eerily, having no fondness for the girl for causing Yugi such upset over the years.

Yugi nodded "She definitely will at this rate… after all that my head hurts" he whined, touching his pounding forehead.

Mystical Elf smiled and reached into her healing garden and pulled down three golden apples "Eat one of these, they'll fill you up and cure that tender head of yours" she told him.

Yugi eagerly took one and bit into it, humming at its fantastic ripeness and lovely taste "Wow!" he gasped out before eating it all, even the core. He always did that even though others found it strange.

Mystical Elf gave three quarters to Kuriboh and the smaller piece to Iru, on account of their size it was a good breakfast for them both. She placed the final one in Yugi's shoulder satchel bag "And one for on your wanders" she smiled and kissed his forehead "Happy day Purinsu yūgi, be careful"

"I will!" Yugi called out before waving his goodbyes while jogging towards the fields of tall corn and vanishing into the tall rows. They were two meters high so it was impossible to see over them. Yugi skipped along and hummed to himself to pass the time while he searched "Ryou, Jounouchi, where might you be?" he sung softly.

Iru giggled and flew up over the corn to see if she could see them. Winged Kuriboh just bounced contentedly after Yugi, looking at all the corn he'd like to eat. Yugi looked up at Iru, shielding his eyes from the run "Can you see them?" he called up to her.

Iru looked very carefully then gasped, she shouted down to Yugi, pointing frantically to his left. Yugi dived right through the walls of corn and looked around, nope not this lane. He grinned and jumped through another wall and then another. Iru pointed again with a laugh, it was funny seeing him jumping through the plants twice as tall as him.

Yugi stuck his tongue out at her "Just because you can fly" he scolded. He paused… _That's an idea…_

Yugi stopped running and bowed his head, the tattoos on his legs glowed and with a soft sigh of the earth the Earth Element Bird appeared. It appeared to be made out of leaves and soil, its eye a rock and its talons made of stone. Yugi smiled up at it and touched its head, the bird bowing its noble head to allow the young Prince to touch its beak and plumage.

Yugi smiled "Thank you for coming" the bird hummed lowly. Yugi laughed "I can't find my friends, could you take me to them?"

The Earth Bird bowed so Yugi could climb on its back. Yugi smiled widely "Thank you" and he jumped on. "Hurry up Kuriboh! You'll be left behind" Winged Kuriboh squeaked in alarm and jumped onto Yugi in a weird piggy back. Iru laughed at the sight then flew after them as the Earth Bird took flight.

Earth Bird wasn't a high flyer like the Air Bird but it knew the earth and where things and people were, plus its heavy wing beats didn't disturb the plants it passed by at all. Yugi gasped as he saw Ryou and Jounouchi sitting towards the opposite side of the huge cornfield "Ryou! Jounouchi! Up here!"

The two looked up and Ryou jumped up and waved happily. "Yugi!"

Jounouchi stayed sitting on his rock and smirked "Hey pal!"

Yugi slid off the Earth Bird and smiled at it "Goodbye and thanks again" the Earth Bird appeared to melt back into its element and soon it was only Iru and Kuriboh with three humans at the edge of their farming place.

Yugi smiled "I didn't keep you waiting did I?"

Ryou smiled kindly "Not that long at all"

Jounouchi snickered "Ryou, ya a bad lair, sorry Yugi but you kept us waiting most of the morning"

Yugi scratched the back of his head nervously and laughed slightly "Sorry. I had Rebecca trouble…"

Jounouchi and Ryou shivered "Say no more" Jounouchi said with a face "That slut's gonna get it bad one day. I feel sorry for ya, man. Tough girl to have following ya around like an obsessed… I'm not sure what"

Ryou chuckled "She's evil let's leave it at that. So… um, Yugi?" Ryou rubbed an elbow nervously.

Yugi smiled up at him "What is it Ryou? Tell me, I won't tell anyone else"

"Me neither" Jounouchi added kicking his feet back and munching on a freshly picked corn, sharing his breakfast with Kuriboh when he began begging. "One moment fuzz ball" the blond jumped up and pulled down the corn, picking four ripe cobs "Here, let's eat!"

"Kuri!" Kuriboh agreed readily and the two munched away.

Ryou smiled fondly "Him and his bottomless stomach…" Yugi giggled nervously too, knowing Kuriboh was the same.

Ryou sat cross-legged on the ground and looked at his hands. "Ryou?" Yugi knelt next to him.

Ryou took a breath "Do you know the inner hearts Yugi?"

Yugi nodded "The spiritual heart, the beating heart and the heart you give away" he listed swiftly.

Ryou's cheeks warmed quickly. "I… I think… remember when I told you what happened on the ship?" he spoke quickly and kept his eyes on his slender fingers, playing anxiously with a pebble.

Yugi nodded "I remember"

Ryou sighed "Bakura… one of the bronze men… he protected me, Yugi… he seemed to really care for me" his cheeks heated, he put a hand on his heart "Feel here" he caught Yugi's wrist and placed it over his heart.

Most people would have thought this touching rather strange, but these people had no problems hugging a person in their village that they didn't know very well, they were all one people. Yugi's eyes widened slightly when he felt Ryou's fast beating heart. "Its racing" Yugi said surprised.

Ryou nodded "Every time I think of Bakura and how nice he was, my heart jumps around more than… a Hyper Harpy"

Yugi chuckled slightly. Jounouchi looked down at his littler friends and said "So you like this guy or something?"

Ryou's cheeks flamed. Yugi and Jounouchi at once became concerned for his health, any more and he'd start a nose bleed or a fever.

Ryou shook his head "I don't know how I feel… I'd like to think he was doing more than taking pity on me. But… he's the enemy" he curled his arms around his knees "It's wrong"

Yugi put an arm around his shoulder as Iru stroked Ryou's other arm. "Love is never wrong Ryou, that's one of the first lessons we ever learnt as children. Why are you betraying that lesson now?"

Ryou put his head in his knees "I'm so confused…"

Yugi patted his back "Me too…" he sighed "I wasn't completely truthful with you yesterday… I… I spent the day with one of those bronze men as well"

Jounouchi spluttered "What!" bits of corn flying in his shock, Ryou looking amazed too.

Yugi flinched slightly "I'm sorry, but I was so worried you wouldn't understand. When we first met, he was the one who hurt me with that magical seal-"

"_What_! I'll kill da bastard!" Jounouchi raged.

Yugi put his hands up "Jounouchi no! I was following him, he reacted as any of us would, he was just defending himself from something he wasn't sure was a threat or not. He made me better" he added to redeem Atem in Jounouchi's eyes.

Jounouchi still looked uncertain. Ryou let out a breath "Was he sorry?"

Yugi nodded "Very sorry. I showed him how we see things… I… I felt drawn to him, I didn't want to leave when I heard the drums…" he looked down sadly "I'm confused too, Ryou… I wish I knew my own feelings. Half of me says I should be afraid and it's a good thing that I'm never likely to see him again, but another part of me cries at that and wants the opposite"

Ryou smiled and held Yugi's wrist, the one around his shoulders "At least I know I'm not alone"

Jounouchi sat with them and offered some corn. Yugi put his and Ryou's into his satchel when Ryou shook his head. Jounouchi smiled at his pals and said "So… what now?"

Yugi looked down sadly "Grandpa's getting ready for war, we need to keep out of trouble"

Jounouchi and Ryou bit their lips "War? Really?" Ryou whimpered, he was too gentle to be caught up in violent things like that.

Jounouchi looked worried too "Let's just hope that da freaky men leave before we bring out da drums"

Yugi nodded, the sunshine not helping the chill the boys were feeling. Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes. The boys looked over their shoulders, back slightly into the corn field. "What's that?" Ryou whispered.

Iru gripped her staff and fell into a stance before the three boys and a curious Winged Kuriboh. "Kuri?" he asked.

The tall crops moved as three figures stumbled out. Yugi, Jounouchi, Ryou and the spirits let out a gasp. It was Atem, Bakura and Seto. Iru shrieked and prepared to shoot them with her staff but Winged Kuriboh clamped his paws around her to keep her silenced.

Jounouchi jumped up, scared with one hand on his hunting knife "It's them! I'll go get-"

Yugi clamped a hand over Jounouchi's mouth, Ryou too. He looked at Atem in alarm. The teen in question looked overjoyed to see him. Yugi hissed at them "What are you doing here?" Ryou and Jounouchi let out surprised noised behind Yugi's silencing hands. Yugi was talking a different language! The bronze people's language!

Atem smiled and took a step forwards "I had to see you again"

Yugi felt his heart jump slightly, he smiled a bit then all three of the pale boys cringed at a voice that came through the crops. "Yugi-koi! Where are you my love?"

"Rebecca!" Yugi went pale and looked at his friends "I'll explain later, just run!" he darted forwards and grabbed Atem's wrist, he mentally switched to the language the crimson eyed teen would understand "Quickly, follow me! All of you!" he said, worry in his voice.

Atem was pulled forwards as Yugi ran towards the trees, Yugi grabbed the pale white haired teen's hand as he ran past them, Atem assumed him to be Bakura's friend Ryou as he did have a resemblance to his bronze friend.

Seto and Bakura followed quickly as Atem began to move, Jounouchi snapped out of his shock and ran alongside his pale friends as well, Winged Kuriboh flew after them with a struggling Iru still clamped tightly in his paws.

* * *

Back in the corn field Rebecca looked around the place they'd been sitting moments before. She pouted and sighed "He's such a player… Yugi-koi! I'm coming to get you!" she giggled, lustily and hunted around in the crops for the rest of the day.

* * *

**LOL I wrote this four months ago and she's still looking.**

**Yugi: *Laughs* at least I'm safe for a few more days.**

**Ryou: *dazed look* that must be a very large cornfield...**

**Malik: Ha! She's chasing her tail, that's what she's doing... Amme? I have a question.**

**Yeah?**

**Malik: I've seen the end of Pocahontas... Yami, or Atem, doesn't end up leaving Yugi does he?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Hey! That's a spoiler! I'm not telling you!**

**Yugi: *Extra-large-teary-sad-sparkely-puppy-eyes-of-doom***

**WAI! Yugi, don't give me the face! Please! (Beware the puppy eyes! They are a destructive weapon! mass destruction by cuteness!)**

**Yugi: *Gives the face***

**NOOOOOOOOOO! Alright I'll tell you! But all you readers can bug off! This is for the hikari's only! Well Yugi, at then end Atem-**


	13. Love

**HAHAHAHAH!**

**I'm still not telling you all the ending!**

**Yami: I wish you'd tell me...**

**You'd tell Marik and then the entire world would know about it.**

**Yami: Touché.**

**This is my longest chapter so far so I'll make the note short. I only own my imagination and the plot twist, all rights to their respected and much loved owners!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Yugi had stopped running when they'd come into a clearing about a mile and a half from their village. He bent over his knees and panted. Ryou fell to his knees and did the same, but was warily eyeing the three bronze skinned boys that were with them.

Jounouchi recovered the quickest and grabbed the front of Yugi's tunic. "Alright what on Creator's earth is going on!" he demanded, shaking the teen slightly.

Atem leaned on a tree, his lungs heaving, Yugi had pulled them as far from the village as he could, appearing scared or nervous of the approaching voice that he'd heard just before Yugi had sprinted into the woods, Yugi seemed to know this place the best as he lead the way.

Atem looked confused when the blond pale teen with black dragon-like tattoos picked Yugi up by the front of his tunic and shouted at him in that beautiful but strange language.

The blond growled "Hanashi hajimeru! Dono yō ni korera no hitobito o shitte imasu ka?" (_Start talking! How do you know these people?_) and shook Yugi again.

Yugi looked scared and held up his hands. "Ochitsuke. Watashi wa anata ni subete o oshiete agemashou" (_Calm down! I will tell you everything_)

"Anata ga yoideshou!" (_You'd better!_) The blond seemed rather angry.

The white haired teen stood up and looked concerned, putting his hand on the blond's shoulder "Jounouchi, sore o teishi shimasu. Anata wa kare o kizutsukeru yo" (_Jounouchi, stop it. You'll hurt him_)

The blond pushed him off.

Atem took a step forwards, worried for Yugi. "Yugi, is everything alright?" he asked.

Yugi glanced over at him, still leaning away from the blond who was holding the front of his tunic and glaring at him. He waved a hand reassuringly "E-everything's fine, Atem. Just sorting some things out-"

"Naze anata wa kare ni itte iru ndesu ka?" (_Why are you talking to him?_) the blond shouted in frustration.

The white haired teen began to cry "Jounouchi! Yugi! Sore o teishi shite, onegai!" (_Jounouchi! Yugi! Stop it, please!_) the teen sobbed and at once the two who were arguing turned to him.

The blond put an arm around Ryou and Yugi held his hands warmly, they spoke softly to each other in that mystical language then Yugi smiled, he scratched his head and laughed as he seemed to explain something to his friends.

Atem saw the blond's jaw drop and then he looked at Atem in surprise. "Kare wa, anata ga watashitachi ni katatta purinsudesu ka?" (_He is the Prince you told us about?_)

"Hai, koreha ōjidesu Atem" (_Yes, this is Prince Atem_) Yugi smiled and waved a hand at Atem and seemed a lot more relaxed now. He took a step towards Atem and the other confused bronze skinned teens and smiled "I'm sorry about that. Jounouchi and Ryou were just scared and confused that I seemed to know you. We've been told not to interact with you Strangers"

Atem smiled "That's alright, I would have acted the same way. It's nice to see you again"

Yugi smiled up at him and the world fell away for the both of them "Yes…" Yugi turned away before the blush could appear.

"Kuri!" Winged Kuriboh appeared out of no where and glomped the Egyptian Prince in him middle as he hugged him.

Atem yelped and felt Bakura and Seto supporting him, otherwise he'd have fallen to the ground. Atem laughed lightly "Hey, little guy, miss me?"

The spirit flapped his little wings and smiled, his brown eyes closing with his wide smile.

Seto made a noise of shock "So there really is a Winged Kuriboh… Ra this place is strange" Winged Kuriboh smiled up at him and waved a paw sweetly.

Bakura tickled his head and smirked "Quite cute, ain't he?"

Yugi smiled, Iru was sulking and muttering curses over and over while sitting on a tree branch. Yugi looked at the two strangers who were fussing over Kuriboh "Who are you two?" he asked.

Bakura smiled "I'm Bakura. This is Seto, he's the high priest so don't offend his status"

Yugi looked confused "What's a priest?" Seto's eyes widened.

"He's like a Shaman only not as wise" Atem chuckled and Yugi shook his head and laughed as well.

"I'm sorry" he apologised to Seto. "I'm Yugi, this is Jounouchi and Ryou" he turned to his pale friends and spoke to them in their language.

Ryou smiled at Bakura, shyly, and murmured something to him. Bakura looked at Yugi "What'd he say?"

Yugi translated "He says; thank you for freeing me" Jounouchi pulled on Yugi's shoulder and said something in his ear. Yugi shrugged "Watashi wa jumon o tsukutta... Nē, anata wa 2tsu no kotchi ni kuru" (_I made up a spell… hey, you two come over here_) Yugi's eyes widened and he pulled Jounouchi and Ryou towards him.

Ryou looked at Yugi in confusion "Watashitachi wa nani yatte iru no?" (_What are we doing?_) he asked in his gentle sounding voice.

Seto and Bakura looked at Atem, who returned the blank expression. Kuriboh waited eagerly beside the three. Iru hovered next to Atem and growled at him. Atem leaned away from her "Nice to see you too, Iru" he muttered to the other two Egyptians "Don't piss her off, that magic of hers stings for hours"

Yugi grinned at his friends, who were wondering why his magic was starting up, Jounouchi and Ryou gasped in surprise. "Tada matsu" (_Just wait_) Yugi told his pale friends, smiling and then bowing his head and frowning in concentration. His tattoos glowed and the Element Birds appeared around the three of them.

Seto and Bakura reached for their weapons but Atem raised his hands to stop them "Don't, just watch" he told them. Bakura looked at the birds that flew around the three with both awe and suspicion. Seto gripped his Millennium rod anyway, not trusting the strange magic that was pooling around the three boys before them.

"Karera wa rikai shiyou" (_Let them understand_) Yugi said as the glow and magic reached its highest point in power. Yugi slumped as soon as the glow vanished, Iru and Kuriboh cried out and hurried over to him.

Ryou held Yugi's left arm and Jounouchi his Right "You okay pal?" Jounouchi yelped and touched his throat "What! Yugi! I'm talking their language!" he shouted.

Ryou blinked and touched his throat and tried talking "Hello I am… oh wow, Yugi what did you do?"

Yugi smiled and stood up straight, his strength returning. "I performed a spell so that I could understand Atem, I just did the same with you two, being the go-between is annoying" Iru smacked his nose she shrieked at him and pointed her staff at Atem. Winged Kuriboh snatched her out of the air, both hands stopping her from firing, Yugi tried to calm her down "Iru, they're not here to hurt us" he said sternly to her.

Seto looked at the tattoos on Yugi's body "What are these for?" he asked.

Yugi looked at his arm confused for a second. "Oh my tattoos?" he clarified. Seto nodded. Ryou and Jounouchi looked at theirs as well. Yugi touched his red ones "They show what inner spirit you have"

Ryou pulled his tunic's shoulder down and everyone saw the white angel wing. Ryou smiled happily "I'm the Change of Heart as you've already figured out and Jounouchi is Red Eyes Black Dragon"

Jounouchi flashed a large smile at them "And its cool ta be one" he winked.

Yugi and Ryou laughed, at the same time, their humour was infectious; Atem, Bakura and Seto cracked smiles too.

Atem looked at Yugi curiously "What about you?"

Yugi shrugged "I don't know, my inner spirit won't come out. Pegasus-no-shaman says that sometimes really powerful ones have to wait for a certain situation to be let out" he smiled and shrugged, putting his arms behind his head.

Kuriboh squeaked and looked back at the village. Ryou looked as well and gasped "Rebecca! We can't stay here, what if she finds us?" he looked at Yugi who had gone ashen faced.

Jounouchi shivered "Little slut. Come on, we'll walk way a bit more" he pulled on Ryou's hand and the boy followed with a smile. Yugi pulled on Atem's hand.

"You haven't seen around this part of the land have you?" Yugi asked the bronze boys. They shook their heads, Yugi smiled "Let's show them around, guys"

Ryou smiled and nodded "Okay, where to first?"

Jounouchi at once said "Pastures!" Kuriboh clapped his paws, nodding eagerly.

Ryou laughed and shook his head, pulling his wrist free and walking beside Yugi and Atem "Jounouchi, you've just had breakfast" he chuckled, Yugi snickered into his hands at their childish antics.

Seto raised an eyebrow at Atem "If this little kid's the Prince he doesn't act it" Atem frowned at the statement.

Yugi looked up at the tall brunette "Talking about me?" he didn't seem offended "How should a Prince act according to you?" he smiled anyway.

Seto glared at Bakura as he snickered. "I thought you'd be more commanding, and less… 'do it yourself'. You act like a child"

Yugi blinked "I'm seventeen" he said in shock.

Bakura spluttered "No way! You have to be thirteen"

Yugi laughed "Nope"

Atem smiled at the other two. "How old are you two then?"

Ryou smiled "I'm seventeen too, I'll be eighteen at summers end, Jounouchi turned Eighteen at springs beginning, Yugi'll be eighteen at the end of the harvest" Yugi and Jounouchi nodded with absent expressions.

Bakura looked at Jounouchi's arms curiously "So… does everyone have those tattoos?" he asked.

Jounouchi shook his head "Na, not everyone. You get then when ya turn fifteen, its tradition" he added when Seto opened his mouth. Jounouchi smirked at his scowl "My sister got hers a few days ago, she's da Guardian angel Joan"

Kuriboh jumped into Yugi's arms, wanting to be fussed over. Yugi cuddled him willingly enough. Iru flew in his face and shouted at the young Prince. Yugi sighed "Atem's my friend. Bakura helped Ryou escape, why would I attack them?"

Seto looked at the Fairy in amusement "Not a fan of us, I'm guessing"

"Thank you captain obvious" Bakura muttered, making Atem laugh.

Yugi giggled as well, his violet eyes sparkled "Iru's my guardian. She's here to protect my life, if I died… well…" Yugi looked down sadly.

Ryou held his hand "If Yugi was to die our link with the spirits would be lost"

Jounouchi nodded "So Yugi's da most important person in da village, everyone really likes him but he's not allowed to get hurt" Yugi stuck his tongue out at him, Jounouchi pulled a face back.

Bakura scratched his head "How come?"

Yugi sighed "Has Atem told you about The Creator?"

Seto nodded "Exodia" Jounouchi and Ryou gasped and looked at each other in surprise, these people knew of their deity! Maybe they weren't so different.

Yugi nodded "My Grandpa's the human vessel for Exodia for the next ten summers, he's Chieftain. We need Exodia to be linked to our Chieftain because then the spirits and our inner spirits will be able to stay with us" Ryou and Jounouchi touched their tattoos and Yugi snuggled up against Kuriboh a little more. "Grandpa was meant to pass the duty onto my Father this time… but he died… in a freak accident ten years ago"

Ryou and Jounouchi nodded "Along with both our parents and Yugi's Mother"

Atem gasped and put a hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry"

Yugi nodded "I do miss them… But can you see now? If I were to die there would be no one left to bond our people to the spirits, because Exodia wouldn't be linked to the Chieftain"

Seto nodded and let out a breath, his icy eyes alight with this new topic, he loved to learn "Fascinating… but what happens if the Chieftain doesn't have children? Or if they're attracted to the same gender?"

Yugi blushed slightly, _Don't look at Him!_ Atem saw the blush and thought it was cute, but he didn't comment.

Yugi blew his bangs up. "If that was the case the two males or females would combine their inner spirits and create a new one. Then they'd wait for that one to be an inner spirit in one of the village children. They would be spiritually related if not in bloodlines. I think my Grandfather's great great Grandfather was chosen like that" he said, trying to remember what Ishizu had told him about his history. Kuriboh giggled and flew in front of them. Yugi smiled after him and let Iru sit on his shoulder "I'm not thinking about that yet though, I'm not even thinking of getting married yet when I really should if I'm becoming Chieftain in ten summers"

Jounouchi snickered "Not Rebecca though"

Yugi paled and shivered "Jounouchi! Don't mention her" he groaned. Kuriboh gagged as well.

Atem glanced at Bakura confused "Who's Rebecca?"

Yugi made a face and looked up at Bakura with a scowl "She's a slut. We were friends when we were little because our Grandparents were close, but as soon as we were both awakened she's made it her life's mission to get into my bed" he turned green and rubbed his temple. "She wants to sleep with me so that I'll be forced to marry her. I can't stand her"

Ryou patted his shoulders before anyone else could. He explained the rest to Bakura "She doesn't love Yugi as he wishes it, she loves his position and his looks. She's really mean to some of the spirits; she's kicked Kuriboh more times than I can remember"

"Kuri…" the dejected spirit agreed with a paw rubbing his still hurting head.

Jounouchi smiled sympathetically and rubbed the little guy gently "Don't worry pal, you'll be fine, she kicks like a bitch but when karma catches up with her it's gunna be sweet" Kuriboh and him chuckled evilly.

Yugi and Ryou laughed nervously "Oh boy… pranksters…" Yugi and Ryou knew that those two and Baby Dragon could be quite the pranksters when they wanted to be.

Bakura smirked "Need some suggestions? I've got loads"

Seto and Atem groaned "Save them for Vivian"

"Who's she?" asked Ryou.

Atem pinched his nose "She's the Princess of China who doesn't get the fact that I'm not interested in sleeping with her"

Jounouchi laughed "You and Yugi could get along just fine, no wonder Yugi likes ya, your stories are very similar"

Ryou nodded and smiled as the two glanced at each other in surprise "And you do look quite alike" Ryou added with a sneaky smile.

Iru screamed and jabbed a finger at Yugi. The young Prince glared back at her "I don't want to marry her!" he snapped at his guardian. "I'm telling Grandpa as soon as we get back"

Kuriboh shook his head at Iru when she began to argue, he didn't want any fights or Rebecca to be mentioned for the rest of today. Iru pouted but shut up, to the delight of many there.

Yugi pushed the willow curtains out of the way, smiling as he let the rest of the group inside the glade.

Bakura looked around in appreciation "This place is amazing… and to think we came all the way over here just to dig up it's riches and take them back home"

Ryou began climbing the giant roots of the willow tree "Riches?" he asked. Jounouchi jumped up next to him with an equally curious expression.

Seto followed Atem, Yugi helping him up, not understanding why they didn't take their shoes off and get a better grip on the roots and floor. Seto took the youths hand as soon as Atem was safely up "You know, valuable things, Gold for instance"

Yugi looked interested "Gold?"

Seto nodded and sat beside Atem on a sort of platform "Gold, um… it's yellow, shiny, it comes out of the ground and it's really valuable"

Yugi sat by Ryou and Jounouchi and their eyes lit up. Jounouchi nudged Yugi "Hey we got lots of that" the Egyptians looked surprised, were these people rich?

Yugi pulled his bag up and took out a golden apple "Gold" he said Ryou holding a yellow corn.

Bakura took the corn and chuckled "No… not food. It's more like… like this" he pulled an earring from his head and handed it to Ryou.

Ryou fiddled with it and then bit it, he winced "Ow… that's solid" he handed it up to Jounouchi who did the same. "There's nothing like that around here" he returned it with an aching jaw.

Seto pulled out the golden bracelet that had started the short lived gold rush back at the shore near their ship. "What about this? It looks gold to me"

Yugi laughed and took the bracelet and smiled "Fools Gold" he said with another chuckle. He threw it up into the air and caught it "It's pretty but not valuable" he bit the edge it and with a crack a part fell off. He spat the small piece out of his mouth and showed them in inside of it. It was a dirty-black-brown colour, as they watched it goldened over and looked like the rest of the bracelet.

Atem blinked "Wow, what is it if it's not gold?" he picked up the larger piece and examined it for the worthless metal he'd seen moments before. Kuriboh and Iru sat in the higher branches and chatted with other little birds and flower spirits that were hanging back due to the bronze teens.

Yugi thought for a moment and looked at Ryou "Isn't it a type of Iron?"

Ryou shrugged "I don't know"

Jounouchi was looking at the smaller piece, looking at the inscriptions "Check this out, this bracelet's ancient" he threw it to Yugi, who caught it in both hands, carefully.

Yugi looked at the design on that piece and made a noise of surprise "_To the keeper of my third heart, my beloved Gin, wed under the clover. _He spelt her name wrong and beloved too, this must have been a practice piece"

Ryou saw the design of a four leaved clover and blinked "That's older than Mystical Elf" he said in surprise.

Bakura looked at the symbols on the inside of the bracelet that they were all fussing over "Why does it say that?"

Yugi put it back together with a little magic and put it into his backpack to take home later "It's what couples wear when they've been married, you can get then in silver and bronze as well, but it's still fools metal"

Ryou smiled and sighed dreamily "They are each unique because they make them for each other themselves and have their own message on the inside, the lucky flower for that year for marriage and weddings is put there as well, then they are presented when they tie the knot"

Jounouchi lightly smacked him on the head "Dizzy dreamer. Sometimes they're given to each other slightly before da wedding if they're people who have lots of suitors, Yugi for instance. Only adults have those, sometimes children make wooden ones for each other if they're playfully courting. But the metals are used only for life long commitments"

Atem frowned "What does the 'third heart' mean?" he asked, Yugi's cheeks flamed and Atem was curious at once.

Yugi cleared his throat, ignoring Kuriboh's taunting coos from high above him "W-well, we believe that each person has three inner hearts" Atem and Seto looked interested, Bakura inched closer to Ryou but listened too. Yugi raised a finger "First is the beating heart that will stop when it's time for you to die, second" a second finger rose "is the spiritual heart that connects people to their inner spirits and to the spirits around them-"

Ryou chuckled "Lots of spirits tell Yugi that his spiritual heart is very strong because he wanders around as free as if he was a spirit instead of a human"

Yugi blushed at the words, he'd been getting them all his life but it never ceased to embarrass him as it always seemed either like teasing or praise. Jounouchi laughed at Yugi's face and messed up his hair "And da third heart is da one you give away" he finished for Yugi "To da one you love the most, ya know?" everyone nodded and hummed in agreement.

Seto nodded "That's quite romantic"

Ryou agreed eagerly "I think so too"

Yugi smiled and then looked up as the tree began to hum under his fingers. He looked towards the trunk and smiled "There's someone I'd like you to meet" he told the bronze boys, Atem especially.

Ryou and Jounouchi looked up at the trunk of the tree and nodded knowingly, they'd spoken with Ishizu before, but she liked Yugi the best and often ignored Jounouchi or Ryou if she wasn't in the mood to speak with anyone.

Atem looked at the tree the three pale boys were looking at and gasped when a face appeared for a second. "What was that!" he yelped.

Yugi moved behind him and crouched, holding his hands on his shoulders. "Did you see something?" he asked sweetly. Seto was blinking in surprise and Bakura was looking between Atem and the tree in confusion, having missed the woman's form completely.

Atem shook his head, looking to the smaller star haired youth for comfort "N-no… I-I didn't see anything… did I?"

Yugi smiled "Look again"

Everyone did and suddenly a voice sang to them "_**Let it break upon you like a wave upon the sand…**_" as the voice sang the tree's trunk turned into the torso, head and shoulders of a woman, who looked a lot like Isis but was clearly not. She smiled down at them all. "Hello, Prince Atem, High Priest Seto and Thief Bakura. It is nice to meet you all" she said warmly.

Seto leaned away he turned to Jounouchi "J-Jounouchi that tree's talking to me"

Jounouchi chuckled "Then you should talk back" he scolded with a smile.

The tree chuckled, all her branches moved with the sound. "Don't be frightened young men; my bark is worse than my bite"

Jounouchi, Ryou and Yugi burst into laughter. Yugi snickered "Not the best joke ever Ishizu" Yugi squeezed Atem's shoulders "Say something" he encouraged.

Atem looked at a loss "What so you say to a tree?" he asked bewildered.

Yugi covered his mouth as he giggled out "Anything you want!"

Atem uncertainly got to his feet and took a step in the direction of the humanised tree. "So… er…"

"Come closer, Prince Atem" she told him, using the vines to press against his beck so that she got a good look at him. She smiled "He has a good strong soul" she winked at Yugi who smiled radiantly "And he's handsome too"

Atem relaxed at her playful tone "I like her" he said to Yugi, who had appeared at his shoulder with a wide smile of his own.

Yugi laughed "I knew you would, everyone, this is the Wise Eldertree Ishizu. Ishizu for short, she's an old friend of my family on my Mothers side"

Seto stood up "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ishizu" he greeted formally.

Ishizu nodded at him "And this one has strong spirit… blue eyes, white scales. Hmm, that's interesting" she smiled at him as he blinked in shock "I do believe you have the Blue Eyes White Dragon inside you, yes?"

Seto's jaw dropped as did Jounouchi's. Blue eyes was the counterpart to Red eyes, was that why Jounouchi felt so attracted to this man?

Ishizu smiled "I thought so. Found a counterpart Jounouchi?" she asked.

Jounouchi shook his head to clear it "Ishizu, keep your nose out of my life" he groaned. Ryou giggled and squeezed his shoulder as he stood by Bakura.

Ishizu looked at Bakura and smiled widely "Ah! A thief! You must be Bakura"

Bakura smirked "I'm your man" he raised his arms slightly and smiled "So, what kind of spirit are you?"

Ishizu smiled secretly "Secret, young man, my secret" she winked at Yugi who giggled. "Have you been enjoying this day?"

Atem nodded "This new world is magical"

Ishizu smiled, closing her eyes and her branches and roots shifting a little. "Ah, that it is… you humans and Strangers can't ever imagine how much energy is flowing through the land as we speak" she smiled at Yugi "Yugi has had the slightest taste of that vision before, but you have far to go Purinsu yūgi before you fully realise the world you live in"

Atem looked at Yugi then at Ishizu "What did you call him?"

Yugi answered "Purinsu yūgi, all the spirits call me that. I don't know why. It means Prince Yu-Gi-Oh"

Ishizu smiled and chuckled "I'll solve that mystery today, young Prince, it was I that gave you that title"

Yugi blinked "Nani!" (_What!_) he gasped, so shocked he'd slipped back into his own language. "Why?"

Ishizu shrugged, the vines and branches all around her moved with the movement "As soon as your Mother brought you here to meet me as an infant I felt how strong your spiritual heart was, and so you deserved such a name"

Yugi blushed, _again with the free spirit stuff._ "Is that why everyone teases me about being a free spirit?"

Jounouchi and Ryou laughed "Oh Yugi" Ryou said through giggles "We call you that because of how you act not what you're called"

Jounouchi gave Yugi a noggie affectionately "You're so easy and cute to tease"

"Jounouchi!" Yugi complained, but he was smiling, his hands trying to pry his head loose from the blond's arms.

Atem, Bakura and Seto were amazed at how the three pale boys interacted; they were always touching it seemed, holding hands, arms around shoulders, pinching noses, hugging, noggies, or just standing close to each other. They didn't appear uncomfortable with the proximity or even realise it could come across as lover like behaviour.

Yugi finally escaped Jounouchi's grip and ran and hid behind Atem "Save me!" he eeped as Jounouchi pulled a 'scary' face and began to stalk him.

Atem laughed at the childish behaviour, but he felt himself loosen up a bit and he patted him on the head fondly "You shouldn't worry about him…" Yugi had about three seconds to sigh in relief before Atem finished his sentence. "You should be worrying more about me!" and he turned and captured the squealing look alike and began to tickle him.

Yugi laughed and laughed until he was crying then wriggled free somehow and ran to Ryou "Help!" he squeaked, breathless from all his laughing.

Ryou pushed Yugi away, with large eyes "Run Yugi! Don't bring me into this!"

Atem ran after Yugi who was laughing joyfully. Ishizu smiled and then said to Ryou, who was the only one listening at that moment "I could be wrong, but I think we are seeing the fist stages of love here"

Ryou's eyes sparkled as he looked after Yugi and then turned back to Ishizu with a wonderful smile "Really?" he was a romantic at heart and wanted nothing more than for his best friends to find someone special.

Ishizu shrugged "I'm older than most, I've seen the signs before… Ah Bakura, I would appreciate it if you didn't damage my body"

Bakura froze, he was just about to sharpen his knife on a root. He stood up with an expression half alarmed and half scared "Oh Ra, I'm sorry"

Ishizu made a stroppy noise "I get enough of that from the wood peckers and owls"

Ryou laughed "And you don't sharpen a knife on a tree!" he jumped down and hunted patiently in the water for a short minuet before pulling out a good sized stone and quickly finding a twin. He sat on the bank and patted the spot beside him, wanting Bakura to sit by him.

Bakura did so and smiled at the gentle teen. Ryou pulled his hunting knife out of his tunic, it was smaller than most of them and was strapped in old looking leather and the knife looked like an old bone. "You use a wet stone, it works better than bark, and you don't annoy any tree nymphs either" he began sharpening his little knife.

Bakura lifted the stone and tried it. Ryou reached over and held his wrists "Grip it like this" he moved his fingers so that he had a better hold of the stone and his fingers were out of cutting's way. "And the knife like this" he made Bakura hold the blade with the blunt side against his palm.

Ryou's was double edged but he didn't seem to cut himself. Bakura looked at Ryou properly and then frowned "Why aren't you wearing shoes?"

Ryou looked up from his knife "Shoes? What's shoes?"

Bakura took one off "These, they keep your feet clean and… I don't know, stop you from stepping on something sharp"

Ryou looked at the shoe and then his own feet "I like feeling the earth under my feet… walking barefoot hardens the soles of your foot, so I don't get cuts easily… I guess we don't need them" he shrugged and then looked at Bakura "Can I ask something?"

Bakura nodded "Sure"

Ryou touched his gold jewellery "Why do you wear so much gold? Do you have many wives or something?"

Bakura chuckled and shook his head "I'm single" Ryou blushed, he swore that look and sentence was directed at him. Bakura saw the cute blush and liked it, he shifted closer "I wear these because, in my country, it shows your status, you appear bare and common if you don't have some"

Ryou nodded and blushed again "I-i-it l-looks go-good o-on you" he stuttered out shyly. Bakura smirked wider.

Back over at Ishizu's sitting spot Seto and Jounouchi were also talking. Seto smirked at the blond "Since when have you been Red Eyes?"

Jounouchi tapped his tattoos "Since I was fifteen, best day ever, even if I did destroy a hut transforming for the first time" he added with a grin. He bit into the corn that he'd snatched from Yugi's satchel and then picked out the apple "Hungry?"

Seto took the apple and frowned at it "Why is it gold?"

Jounouchi snickered "Cause it was grown in Mystical Elf's garden, that's why, they're special, she's like a Mum to Yugi, ya know, ever since our parents died…" Jounouchi trailed off sadly.

Seto sighed and said "I lost my Mother and little brother when I was ten, they died of a sickness, I've only got my Father and he's the biggest ass you could find"

Jounouchi snickered "Tell me about it, my Dad was an ass too, I've got a little sister. She's called Shizuka, and Ryou lives with us, Baby Dragon too"

Seto blinked and turned to Jounouchi properly "You live with Ka, I mean, spirits?"

Jounouchi nodded "Yeah, they're like family to us. Dark Magician Girl loves playing with da twin girls next to out hut, it's nice to see that" Seto looked shocked. Jounouchi pointed to the apple "Are you going to eat that?"

Seto shrugged and took a bite just to test it. His eyes widened "What!" he felt so awake now!

Jounouchi laughed "That's Elvin magic for ya, feels like you've got new firepower" he grinned at the stunned Seto. "Ya know, for a priest who's meant to be all high and mighty and knows-it-alls you get surprised a lot"

Seto glared "Shut up Mutt"

"No I- MUTT!" Jounouchi blew up at the smirking brunette.

They got into a heated argument but they both seemed to be enjoying themselves, almost seemed to be leaning closer.

Winged Kuriboh floated by Ishizu and Iru sat on her shoulder with that pout still on her face. The tree looked over to see Atem and Yugi finish their little game, Yugi trapped securely in Atem's arms, chest to chest and nearly nose to nose.

Ishizu let out a small noise of pleasant surprise "Oh my… we're surrounded" she said with a laugh. Winged Kuriboh sighed dreamily at how happy Yugi looked with the Egyptian Prince. Iru jumped up and began to march over to split them up but Ishizu flicked her away with a vine and Winged Kruiboh caught her securely in his paws for the third time that day. Ishizu shook her head "We can't interrupt now, Iru. He's too far fallen"

Yugi stared up at Atem with wide eyes that shone. Atem gazed back down with his exotic red eyes and the world melted away.

Seto looked over to see them and smirked, Jounouchi turned to see what he was smiling at and blinked in surprise when he saw his best friend and the Prince from far away having a moment "Well what d'ya know..." Jounouchi threw a stick at Ryou and once he'd gotten the teen's attention he nodded over to the Princes.

Ryou gasped and sighed "Oh Yugi…"

Bakura's jaw dropped then he slung an arm around Ryou and smirked "About time…"

Atem hesitatingly leaned forwards, Yugi leaned back slightly but not because he didn't want this kiss, he just wasn't expecting it. Atem read that in his eyes and smiled slightly as he leaned in closer, so close and-

"Atem!"

The Princes froze, jerked out of their moment and they also jerked out of each others arms, both flushing redder than cherries.

"Oh high and mighty one! Where are you?" came another call.

Atem, Seto and Bakura looked alarmed "Malik and Marik!" Seto hissed, he pushed Jounouchi back as they all stood up. "We can't let them see us" he said to them all.

Ishizu cursed softly then lowered her branches as much as she could without hurting herself. "Quickly, climb up!" she said. Yugi jumped onto the nearest one and pulled Atem up behind him, seeing that the Egyptian Prince wasn't as an able climber as he was.

Bakura got up alright and Ryou led him to a more stable branch as the branches went back up into the other leaves. Seto and Jounouchi held on badly and prayed that they wouldn't fall, Jounouchi had a hand over Seto's to hold him on better, Seto felt oddly grateful…

Malik and Marik walked into the glade just as Winged Kuriboh and Iru flew into the leaves and Ishizu had melted back into the tree trunk. Malik looked around uneasily "I don't like this place, those weird Ka people could be hiding anywhere"

Marik rubbed his hand with a thumb "Aknadin said that if we see one, we shoot them with magic"

Yugi gasped when he saw they were headed towards the village. "Ishizu stop them!" he pleaded softly.

Ishizu raised her roots and the two blonds fell over with cries of surprise and grunts of pain. Malik rubbed his head and looked at Marik "Watch your feet, you big oaf!" he snapped "I'm still limping from yesterday!"

The three hiding Egyptians snickered at the implication.

Marik raised his hands defensively "It wasn't me! It was the tree!"

Malik sat up with a scowl "Oh _sure._ The tree just felt like lifting its roots and-" he looked at the root just as Ishizu put it back in the ground. Malik and Marik exchanged a scared glance "Let's get outta here!" Malik said on the edge of a scream.

Ishizu smirked inwardly and snapped her vines on their backsides to speed them in the right direction faster. "OW!" the two yelped, clutching their buttocks and then legging it. "Run!" Marik yelped.

Malik followed but said "But what about Atem?"

"He's not a child he can take care of himself!"

As soon as they had gone everyone burst out laughing. Ryou clutched his stomach and quickly fell out of the tree, he landed in the shallow water and grunted softly "Ouch…" he sat up and giggled crazily again.

Yugi dropped down and landed like a cat, Jounouchi swung himself slightly and ended up doing a funny rolling land. Kruiboh jumped around with giggles and Iru was trying hard not to smile. Bakura glanced at Seto "Tree beats insanes" and they burst out laughing again.

Atem lost his grip and landed heavily on his back "Ow!" he complained before sitting up, still wincing.

Yugi staggered over to him with tears of laughter streaming his face. "A-are you al-alright?" he giggled out.

Atem rubbed his back "Maybe" Yugi offered him a bit of the golden apple and Atem was soon on his feet again.

Seto got down alright, but Bakura fell on top of him "Nice catch Seto" he complimented as he got off him.

Seto groaned "Welcome…" Jounouchi helped him up.

"Who where they?"

Atem rolled his eyes "Malik and Marik, Marik's the one who looks insane and Malik looks only a little tamer" he looked after them with a sigh "Looking for me, damn Isis…" he cursed softly.

Seto got up and rubbed his back "We'd better get back before Aknadin sends out the entire guard looking for you"

The pale boys looked sad, Yugi looked at Atem as he prepared to leave "Will I see you again?"

Atem glanced at his friends and nodded "How about tonight? Right here"

Yugi nodded "We'll be here" and waved them off.

Ishizu chucked as soon as they had vanished, Ryou and Jounouchi sat on her roots and looked up at her, "Well… I haven't felt this excited in five hundred years!"

Yugi gripped his blond bangs "What am I doing?" he slipped back into his own language easily and he paced by Kuriboh and an interested Iru. "I shouldn't be seeing him again!" he looked at the wise tree and hoped she would be able to help him "I mean… I want to see him again…"

Ishizu nodded, trying to peer after the Egyptian boys "Who wouldn't? I'd like to see them again"

Yugi sat down in between Ryou and Jounouchi, touching his heart, it had since stopped racing. "But something inside me is telling me it's the right thing…" Iru and Winged Kuriboh exchanged a look; _Oh boy, the kid's in love, we're so dead._ Kuriboh smiled widely while Iru face-palmed.

Ishizu smiled secretly "Perhaps it's your dream?"

Yugi sat up straighter, Ryou and Jounouchi looked interested and listened closely. "Do you think Atem's the one that beam of light was guiding me to?" Yugi asked eagerly.

Ishizu made a deep thinking noise but outwardly agreed with her smile "Perhaps…"

Jounouchi stood up and Ryou helped Yugi to his feet "We'd better get back, we've spent half the day here, people will begin to worry"

Yugi nodded reluctantly and waved at his tree spirit friend as he was lead away "See you tonight Ishizu!" he called.

Ishizu nodded and melted back into the trunk. _See you tonight my young Prince. Hurry back._

* * *

**Hee hee hee, I liked this chapter.**

**Yami: Me too, you love interupting kisses with my aibou don't you?**

**Not really, if you and I had our way their would be a kiss between you and Yugi every single scene in the episodes.**

**Yami: *Dreamily smirks* That would be nice...**

**Dizzy dreamer. Reviews would be very nice!**


	14. Come Undone

**Hi! I'm home alone!**

**Bakura: No your not.**

**Damn...**

**Marik: Everyone's gone out doing their thing but us, we wanted to annoy you.**

**Annoy my sister instead, I'm trying to do the disclaimer, Melvin.**

**Marik: MELVIN!**

**Bakura: We need to kill the one who invented the abridged series of Yugioh.**

**Don't you dare! It's too awsome for that! And BTW Shut up Florrence!**

**Bakura: *Shocked-outraged face***

**Marik: Maybe you should just disclaime then leg it.**

**...good idea. I don't own Yugioh, Pocahontas or the soundtracks! I've got to run before I get gutted, WAI!**

**Bakura: Get back here! You run like a girl.**

**I am a F*cking GIRL!**

**Marik: *Sits by himself looking rather stupid as he waits for Amme to get caught or for Bakura to come back*... Melvin?**

* * *

Sugoroku looked up at the tall Silent Magician gravely "You're sure?"

She nodded and spoke in his mind, _Yes, have all been bestowed with harmful magic to both the spirits and your inner spirits, then in turn you as humans. I saw some cruelly practicing on a stray spirit who wanted to see if he could go home. We rescued that spirit and he is now with Mystical Elf. I have spread the word as far as my mind would allow me that no spirit who values his life should approach that part of the forest._

Sugoroku sighed in anger and stood up. Pegasus-no-shaman looked up expectantly, his silver hair covering part of his face. "Sugoroku?" he asked.

Sugoroku looked over at him and sighed, he closed his eyes and said "We must ready the war drums…"

The words settled like a permanent frost. Silent Magician turned and walked back into the dusking forest, to gather her allies. Pegasus-no-shaman looked sad "Sugoroku, old friend, must we go this far already?"

Sugoroku pulled an old sword out of his trunk in his house and unsheathed it "I won't stand by and watch the spirits suffer such cruelty. They arrive here, take over our forests, destroy our land, and now they hurt the spirits for a game. I hate this more than anyone could know, having seen the effects of war before, but-"

"Grandpa!"

The old man looked at the entrance, Yugi, Ryou and Jounouchi stood there pale as ghosts. Yugi shook his head slowly "War?" he whispered.

Grandpa touched his shoulder "You won't be involved, we need you alive"

Yugi staggered back shaking his head "War! Why? We don't know enough about them! Grandpa don't"

Ryou looked up at the Chieftain too "Please, sir. Can't we find another way? I don't want to lose anyone"

Sugoroku patted them both on the heads and said "We have no choice, they're hurting the spirits for sport now. I can't stand idle any longer I owe it to them as Exodia's vessel" he stood up straighter.

Yugi jerked further away from his relative "B-But that was just one or two of them! M-m-maybe if we could talk-"

Grandpa sighed "If there was one to talk, I would gladly listen, but the time for talking has long passed…" and he left, walking past them to plan for war.

Yugi was hyperventilating, war meant fighting, people would get hurt, spirits and people would die, Atem could die! Yugi felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up into the knowing gaze of Pegasus. The shaman looked at each boy in turn. "Interesting…" he commented before saying "Yugi-boy there is a curfew tonight, no one leaves the village"

Jounouchi grabbed the staff as the man passed him "What's interesting?"

Pegasus looked delighted that he asked. "Oh! That's for me to know and you to discover on your own, by the way you should look at your inner hearts, got to go! Byes!" and he went off humming to himself.

Jounouchi, Ryou and Yugi exchanged a glance, Jounouchi raised his hands in confusion "I always knew that guy was a bit on the loopy side but…" she shook himself then looked back at Yugi "What are we going to do? We have to meet them tonight?"

Ryou looked close to tears, he'd been so looking forwards to seeing Bakura. "Kura…" he whimpered before scrubbing at his eyes sadly. Yugi and Jounouchi both held his shoulders and rubbed his back.

Jounouchi winced "Don't cry Ryou, we'll get to them"

Yugi nodded and smiled "We've snuck out before, we can do it again" they'd snuck out late at night when they were younger lots of times.

Ryou nodded then his eyes lightened and he pulled out his hunting knife, he smiled with a new light in his eyes "I… I'll be gone until dinner, Jounouchi, tell Shizuka not to worry about me" he hurried off with a smile.

Jounouchi looked after him with a face "Mood swings much?" he asked Yugi.

Yugi shrugged "It's better than crying… I need to take care of something too, see you tonight Jounouchi, your hut, Grandpa's going to be tough enough to get away from let alone explain why two of my friends are over late at night"

Jounouchi nodded, his honey eyes frowning too. "Got it. I've got to get something, smell ya later"

Yugi waved him off then rushed into the woods and found a good piece of light sand-coloured wood and coped a piece off, using a piece off the ground, not chopping off a live branch because it would hurt the living thing.

Yugi sat back home and pulled out his knife. Iru looked over his shoulder and made a curious noise. Yugi smiled at her "I've got to make something before we see them later…" Winged Kuriboh and Iru exchanged a knowing glance. Winged Kuriboh shrugged helplessly and Iru sighed in defeat at last, if you can't beat them; join them.

* * *

Atem and his friends approached the camp Bakura stood on a stick and it snapped loudly. Malik and Marik who were on guard duty straightened up and prepared to shoot magic at them.

Atem held his hands up "Easy! It's just us"

Malik and Marik breathed out then Malik scolded them "Couldn't you have called out or something? We could have shot you!" his lavender eyes were worried at that outcome.

Bakura rolled his eyes and said "No you would have missed"

Marik glared "Why?"

Bakura kicked his leg to make him stance then jabbed his closed eye "Keep both eyes open, you see twice as well" and then he tripped him over.

Marik and Bakura started to wrestle in the dirt but then Isis came over "Prince Atem!"

Mahad followed his fretting wife with a smile "We've been looking all over for you, I told you he'd come back safely, love"

Isis nodded but before she could talk Aknadin shouted "Atem! Seto! Where have you been?" he stormed over with a scowl.

Atem and Seto glanced at each other "We were out… scouting the terrain, Father" Seto made up quickly, he'd used the Millennium rod earlier to make a barrier around the minds of the three who'd been gone that day, not wanting Aknadin to see their friends, or may be more than friends, in their minds.

Aknadin smiled smugly "Excellent, then you must know the monsters gathering grounds? We'll need that information for the battle"

Atem blinked and tensed up "What battle?"

Aknadin drew himself up to his full height "We will eliminate these monsters once and for all" he declared, expecting impressed nods and pleased words.

Atem's eyes widened and his heart stopped, he had the horrid vision of his Uncle over Yugi's deathly pale body… _No! Not Yugi!_ He glared at the man with Ra's fury "No! You can't do that"

Everyone stared at him. Seto was nodding and Bakura had his dagger out with a glare that told everyone he agreed with Atem completely. Aknadin stared his nephew down "Oh? Can't I?" Atem's crimson eyes hardened.

"What has gotten into you Prince?" Isis asked worriedly.

Atem looked at her and his eyes softened "I met one of them" Bakura and Seto nodded.

Malik grabbed Atem's arm "You what?"

"A monster?" Marik asked, bewildered and feeling slightly betrayed that Atem wasn't on their side, yet both the sandy blonds had faith that there was a good reason for it. Atem wasn't a fool that often.

Bakura growled "They're not monsters!"

Seto nodded "They're amazing people, they know the land, they know how to use it to their benefit without hurting anything and…" his hands darted to his pouch and pulled out a corn that Jounouchi had given him. "Here, it's food"

Marik looked it the odd thing in confusion "What is it?"

Seto smirked "Better than the sea salty gruel we've been starving off that's for sure"

"I like gruel" Marik muttered.

Aknadin snatched the corn and threw it on the ground "They don't want to feed us you idiots they want to kill us! All of us! They're abominable creatures! They have our riches, and do anything to keep it!"

Atem cut him off "There is no gold!"

Everyone who heard looked at each other curiously, _no gold? Why are we here then?_ Malik pulled out a gold nugget he'd found "What about this?"

Atem snatched it and bit into it, the rock crumbled in his mouth, he spat it out and showed them the Fools Gold that they'd been making such a needless and useless fuss over. "It's fake, Fools Gold"

Aknadin glared "And I suppose your little savage friend told you this?"

Atem glared back harder than ever, if Aknadin was wooden he'd be on fire with the heat in Atem's eyes "Yes" he said shortly.

Aknadin scoffed "Lies! Lies all of it! Murders, thieves, monsters, savages, there's no room for them in civilized society"

Atem felt his temper rise and snap "But this is their land!" he shouted at him.

_*Smack*_

Atem blinked in shock. He turned back to his Uncle and touched his stinging face in shock, Aknadin had backhanded him harshly. Everyone was silent. Aknadin hit the crown Prince!

Isis and Mahad were pale, that would have been a death sentence back in their country. Aknadin glared at Atem and lowered his hand "This is _my_ land. _I_ make the rules here. And I declare that if anyone so much as _looks_ at one of these savage monsters without killing them on sight will be tried for treason against his country and _hanged_" he shot the end part at Atem.

Atem stood up to him, though the man was over his height easily "Father will have your head!" he hissed.

Aknadin smirked "Poor little Prince… you're in my land now, Daddy can't come and save you. Get out of my sight"

Atem glared but Marik and Malik caught his arms and led him away, whispering to him to calm down and that they'd try and change his mind, Bakura and Seto followed in tow. _Now what?_

* * *

Yugi snuck out of the hut when it was dark, he'd made sure his Grandpa was asleep and then he'd gotten out from under his blankets, fully dressed, and wide awake. Yugi moved Kuriboh outside and Iru hid inside his tunic to stop her glow from alerting any night patrols. Yugi leaned against a hut and peeked around the corner, darting from one hiding place to another.

Yugi gasped when he saw the edge of the village, the defense walls had been risen. Thick walls that were sunken into the ground when they weren't needed, they were tall and hard to get over or under without awakening the village. Yugi knew of a gap that he used to sneak out of when there was trouble. He hoped they'd still be able to fit, it had been years since they'd tried something like this.

Yugi pressed himself into the earth as Celtic Guardian marched past with his sword out, his sharp eyes looking for any and all movement. Yugi held his breath.

Iru looked over the top of a boulder and nodded. All clear. Yugi sprinted the last twenty meters to Jounouchi's hut. He breathed for a moment then peeked inside "Ryou? Jounouchi? You there?" he hissed.

The mat covering moved and Ryou pulled him inside. Winged Kuriboh hugged Baby Dragon and Iru began to glow enough to let people see with a dim light. Jounouchi smiled from by Shizuka, she was sleeping soundly. He kissed her cheek and stood up, nodding.

Ryou picked up a small bundle as did Jounouchi, Yugi had his with him too. They all smiled, they all had the same idea… Jounouchi shook his head "We're all fools" he muttered.

Ryou and Yugi shrugged absently. Ryou patted Baby Dragon's head "Stay here and keep Shizuka safe" he whispered to the orange reptile. Baby Dragon squeaked agreement then curled up by the sleeping girl.

Yugi looked outside and saw the Celtic Guardian pass again. "They've raised the defense walls" he whispered to his friends.

Jounouchi cursed slightly "Creator damn it!" Ryou clamped a hand over his big mouth and looked at Yugi.

"I hope we still fit through the opening, we've grown a lot" his brown eyes were worried.

Yugi nodded "Me too… alright, stay close" he warned and they began to maze their way through the village, dodging guards and patrols of both human and spirit types. Yugi pointed to their destination "It's still there" he cheered softly.

Ryou smiled and they ran to the gap. Yugi got onto his knees then his stomach and crawled through, he squeezed out the other side, he smiled and bent back to the gap. "Hurry" Winged Kuriboh and Iru flitted through easily, smaller than humans.

Ryou crouched and began to wriggle through but then pulled back "I don't fit" he said to Yugi and Jounouchi. "It's too small for me"

Yugi gasped and put a hand through "Try again, I'll pull you"

Ryou shook his head "It's no good Yugi. And if I got through how would Jounouchi manage it? He's the biggest"

Jounouchi punched the wall with a curse. "Creator Fucking Damn it!"

Ryou winced "Jounouchi hush up!" he whispered.

Yugi looked around desperately "What should we do?" Iru and Kuriboh looked at each other worriedly, sooner or later Jounouchi and Ryou would get spotted if they didn't get them back to their hut or over this wall fast!

Jounouchi shook his head "You go on Yugi"

Yugi gasped "No, I can't, you want to see them too!"

Ryou sniffed "Of course we want to, but you have to warn them about the war, you have to try and stop it, you're the only one that can, Yugi" he reached his hand through and gave Yugi his wrapped up package "Give this to Bakura for me, and tell him I'm so sorry I couldn't come, and that I miss him"

Yugi nodded and squeezed Ryou's wrist briefly before Jounouchi handed his "This for Seto, tell him to stop calling me Mutt"

Yugi smiled and held his hand briefly too. "I will, I'm sorry"

"Go!" Jounouchi told him. Yugi got to his feet and began to move, but hesitated.

Ryou saw him linger "Yugi go!"

"But-"

"GO!" they shouted together. Yugi flinched and turned and ran into the trees.

Jounouchi and Ryou hurried back to their hut. But on the outside of the wall two people stood with suspious glares. "Yugi-koi's out late"

A grunt followed and then a deeper voice "Follow but don't be seen"

* * *

Atem glared at the ceiling and then looked up when Seto came in. Bakura looked up from his hammock and Seto gestured for them to hurry and also to be quiet. "I can only stop the guards for a few minuets without my Rod" Aknadin had taken it from his when Seto had taken Atem's side instead of his vision for a new empire.

Atem jumped up and pulled on a cloak, Bakura picked up his daggers and then his own cloak. "Lead the way" he grunted at Seto.

Seto pulled his own hood up and led them out onto the deck. Malik and Marik opened their eyes and followed silently, wondering where they would be sneaking off to in the middle of the night.

Seto lowered a rope and the tree cloaked teens climbed down to the river, the water coming up to their waists, they waded quickly but quietly to the bank and with one last glance to see if they had been spotted they vanished into the trees.

Malik leaned over the edge of the boat and whispered "Where're they off to?"

Marik shrugged and then started to climb down after them. "I wanna find out" he grunted.

Malik looked around in a panic "Marik! We'll be seen!" Marik jumped into the water with a soft splash.

He gestured up at his lover "Get down here, they're off doing something secretive, I wanna know what they're doing"

Malik made a face but swung his leg over "Well… at least we have the rings Aknadin gave us" they allowed them some power over shadow magic so that they could hurt the Ka that wondered around here.

Marik and Malik had beat up some sailors who were abusing their powers on a little bunny looking Ka, so cute it could kill with a look. They'd both gotten a flogging but they didn't care, they had a good sense of right and wrong so they had stood by it.

Marik held Malik's hand as he dropped into the river "Let's go" and they followed their friends as fast as they could, both agreeing not to make their presence known unless it was entirely necessary.

* * *

Yugi stumbled into Ishizu's glade. The tree spirit was already transformed she saw Yugi continuously looking over his shoulder "The earth is _trembling_ Yugi, what's happened?" she felt the entire land panicking and screaming below her roots and beyond her branches.

Yugi looked up at her "They've brought out the War Drums Ishizu! Grandpa's declaring War!" Ishizu looked scared beyond fear.

"Yugi!"

Yugi turned with a gasp "Atem!" he took a step towards him, letting the other grip his upper arms. Yugi mentally switched languages.

The Egyptians rushed up to him. Seto and Bakura just behind, Seto looked around, only seeing Winged Kuriboh and Iru with the young Prince. "Where're the others?"

Yugi looked up at him sadly "They couldn't come, my Grandpa's raised the Stone Defense Walls around my village, I was the only one small enough to fit through the gap" he looked down "They were so disappointed, Ryou was nearly crying"

Bakura winced. Seto frowned "Why have you raised the defenses?"

Yugi went pale "Grandpa's declaring war on you and your people" the three gasped. Yugi was shaking "Grandpa got a report saying the some of your people were harming some spirits for sport, that was the last straw, I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him"

Bakura cursed "Ra damn that Aknadin! He's the one who gave the sailors free rein to do what they pleased"

Seto nodded angrily "Father's gone too far!"

Atem sighed and pushed his hood down, Yugi saw the bruise on his face "Atem what happened to you?" he reached up and touched the hurting cheek gently.

Atem leaned into his touch slightly "Aknadin struck me. He's gone insane, he's gone against what my Father, the Pharaoh or Chieftain to you guys, ordered him to do. We were never meant to hurt anything or anyone" he pulled his bangs and kicked a stone "I don't know what to do"

Yugi looked confused "Maybe it's not too late to stop this" he took Atem's hands "You have to come and talk to my Grandpa"

Seto shook his head "I don't think that talking will do any good, we've already tried talking to our men, everyone's too spooked, too in the dark to do anything!" he was in a worse mood now he was unable to see Jounouchi.

Bakura glared at Seto "Let's talk to the Chief, he could help us put Aknadin down"

"Oh sure and then the crew would be against us!"

"We have to do something Seto!"

"I'll talk with your leaders"

"Yugi that's dangerous"

"I don't want this!"

"What makes you think we do?"

"_Alright! That's enough!_" Ishizu shouted. Everyone shut up at her thunderous tone. Yugi cringed into Atem. Winged Kuriboh and Iru had their hands, paws in Kuriboh's case, over their ears to block out the constant babble they were causing, they lowered their hands and looked at the wise willow for advice.

Ishizu breathed out and her branches relaxed "That's better. Come here all of you, I want to show you something"

Yugi sat on the platform and leaned over, looking into the water Ishizu was gesturing to. Seto, Bakura and Atem all joined him. Ishizu lowered a vine and the tip touched the still water.

Yugi smiled at the patterns "The ripples…" he murmured softly.

Bakura shrugged "What about them?"

Ishizu smiled "So small and insignificant at first, but watch how they _grow_" Seto and Atem understood and looked up at her. Ishizu smiled "But someone has to start them" she finished with a nod of her head.

Yugi got onto the ground and pulled out the packages for Seto and Bakura. Atem sighed "They're not going to listen to us" he argued weakly.

Ishizu sighed "Young man; sometimes the _right_ path is not the easiest one" she shifted her roots and the three slipped down until they stood before Yugi. Yugi handed each of them their gifts. Ishizu watched them with a smile, seeing them look at the wooden bracelets that signified teenage romance in their love's culture. Ishizu finished gently "Don't you see? Only when the fighting stops can you be together…"

Atem and Yugi stared into each others eyes, Seto and Bakura held their gifts close and put them on, Yugi helped Atem with his, Atem covered his hands with his own. He smiled down at the free little teen "Alright… let's go talk to your Grandfather"

Yugi smiled and threw his arms around the taller. Atem looked surprised but held him back with a smile. Winged Kuriboh and Iru sighed along with Ishizu who tugged on Seto and Bakura's arms with her vines "I think they need a moment" she advised quietly.

Seto and Bakura smiled at the two loves and backed away until they had some privacy.

Yugi opened his eyes and pulled back slightly, Atem looked down at him and leaned forwards, Yugi's eyes slid closed and his head tilted upwards. Atem cupped Yugi's face and pressed his lips onto his own sweet pair. Yugi gasped a little and his arms gripped Atem's biceps as he kissed back, Atem's arms holding his waist firmly.

* * *

Malik and Marik stared through the trees in amazement, Atem was kissing one of those natives! But he looked so happy… and in love…

Malik sighed and Marik shot him a happy smirk, they were so glad that Atem had finally found someone, even if that person had been waiting thousands of miles apart from him…

* * *

On the other side of the glade two pairs of eyes also stared at the scene. Rebecca was fuming! How dare that stranger steal Yugi's first kiss? How dare he try and take him for himself?

She watched as Yugi's arms linked at the back of the strangers head, sliding into his hair and pulling his face closer, moaning softly, clearly enjoying this deepening kiss.

But that only made her angrier. Panic was standing just beside her and she said to him "He's dead"

Rebecca jumped out of the trees, transforming into her inner spirit and screaming her rage.

Yugi and Atem jumped apart as they heard the shrieking. Yugi gasped as Marie the Fallen One lunched herself with a drawn dagger at Atem. Yugi shoved Atem out of the way. "Rebecca! Chigau! Sutoppu!" (_Rebecca! No! Stop!_) he shouted to her.

Atem gasped as the demonic angel batted Yugi aside and tried to stab him, only Atem's reflexes keeping him from getting stabbed in the gut. Yugi looked up and reached out to the girl "Rebecca!"

The evil angel looked at Yugi and screamed at him "Yugi-koi! Nante koto o shidekashite kureta nda? Anata ga watashi o aisuru koto o imi shimashita!" (_Yugi-love! How could you? You are meant to love me!_)

Yugi shook his head and tried to reason with the girl. "Rebecca… Watashi wa anata o aishite inai. Mōshiwakearimasenga, kare o kizutsukeru shinaide kudasai" (_Rebecca… I don't love you. I'm sorry, please don't hurt him_)

The girl's eyes bugled and she snarled at Atem "Dono yō ni anata wa watashi kara kare o toru koto ga dekiru? Watashi wa anata o korosu!" (_How could you take him from me? I'll Kill You!_)

Yugi screamed "Chigau!"

The angel slashed at Atem. Bakura appeared out of nowhere and shoved her aside. Bakura held his daggers out "Yugi what's up with this chick?" he demanded as she picked herself up.

Yugi put himself in front of the two, his arms wide to offer some protection "You have to go! She's jealous of you Atem! She'll kill you! Please run!" Yugi caught her arms and the two began to wrestle over the dagger. Yugi glared at the Egyptians that were lingering "Leave!" he shouted at them as Rebecca managed to trip him and he lost his grip on her.

Atem ducked and drew his dagger, Winged Kuriboh and Iru flew at Rebecca and paralyzed her. Yugi breathed then screamed, he fell to the floor, his body crackling with dark powers. The Egyptians looked up in fear as they saw King of Yamimakai roaring at them, Yugi was wincing, his back aching with the dark powers he was just shot with.

The beast roared and prepared to fire, Iru was so scared she lost her grip on the magic binding Rebecca. Rebecca screamed as she flew at Atem, the beast behind him prepared to obliterate the three of them. Panic grinned wickedly "_Wakare_" (_Farewell_) he rumbled out before-

A zapping sound came from the other side of the glade, the beast roared as one hit him and he collapsed back into human form. Rebecca wailed as she turned back, falling on her face in a faint.

Yugi groaned as he got up, he looked at the two down humans and then his eyes widened "There tattoos…" he whispered in horror… _They're gone!_

Malik and Marik ran into the clearing, they looked at the two still people. Atem gasped "Malik! Marik! What are you doing here?"

Yugi crouched over Panic and shook his shoulder "Panic, Anata wa daijōbudesuka?" (_Panic, are you alright?_) Yugi looked up at the sandy haired Egyptians who were fearfully wondering if they had killed someone…

"Are they…?" Malik whispered.

Yugi was pale "What did you do?" he stood up, his hands fisted. "What did you do!" he shouted.

Atem restrained him as Yugi attempted to attack his friends "Yugi! Stop it! It won't help!" Yugi screamed and kept fighting. Atem glared at the others "Get out of here! Move it!" he snapped. They at once backed off. Atem shook Yugi "Yugi! It can be undone"

Yugi looked up into Atem's eyes "Really?" he looked back at his fellow villagers "Their tattoos, Atem. They've lost a part of themselves…"

Atem knelt by the large male and his hands glowed, the tattoos began to flicker back into existence.

But suddenly the Silent Warriors were there, they snatched Atem's arms and bound him. Yugi gasped and looked up at their leader "Sairento· majishan! Kare ga sorera o kizutsukete inai yamero! Kare wa tekide wa arimasen!" (_Silent Magician! Stop he's not hurting them! He is not the enemy_) Yugi pleaded with the tall imposing woman.

She looked icily back at him. _Purinsu yūgi I am surprised at you. Fraternising with the enemy. He has hurt two of your own. What will your Grandfather say about this?_ Yugi flinched at her voice in his mind. He looked down and let the woman pull his arm to march him home.

The other Egyptians watched horrified, Atem had been captured! Marik and Malik looked at the other two "We have to tell Isis and Mahad!"

* * *

**Bugger...**

**Marik: So I didn't kill someone?**

**No, I would have put Character death at the top if you were going to murder someone.**

**Bakura: *Panting* Damn you run fast. So, how come you started letting us into Authors notes?**

**I liked it, you're nice to talk to, yeah even you Marik.**

**Marik: Sweet.**

**Reviews are nice, and I think everyone's back now! I've go to get the door, see you soon!**


	15. If I Never Knew You

**Quick recap: Yugi snuck out to see Atem and ended up kissing him-**

**Yami: Finally!**

**Shut up! And Rebecca attacked him out of bitchy jealousy and Malik and Marik shot her and Panic with magic that's made their tattoos and inner spirits go away, Atem tried to put it right but got caught by the Silent Warriors and now Atem and Yugi are being marched back to the village, and I think we all know it's not going to be pretty.**

**Yami: *Gulp***

**Yugi: *Hugs Yami* Don't be scared, Amme would have put character death in the summary remember?**

**Yami: It's not that, in the film, my character part of John Smith, the guy ends up getting shot and leaving the princess because if not he'll die. This is the scene where everything messes up for them...**

***Nods* Yeah, Yugi knows the end, so does Ryou and Malik but they're all sworn to secrecy or I'll gender bend them.**

**Yami: That's how you forced them to keep a secret...**

**Yep.**

**Yugi: She's scary...**

**Here's a fun fact, do you know that there is a song in Pocahontas that wasn't put in the original movie but it was put into the DVD and tenth annviersary video tape? It's called "If I Never Knew You"**

**Yugi: Hey that's the name of this chapter.**

**That's because you boys sing this now. It's so fuffy and cute and death-by-tears-of-heartbreak that I'm going to have to leave the room so you don't hear me bawling. I made this a lot more sweet than in the movie.**

**Yami: I don't sing.**

**Yugi: *Pulls on arm and shakes head* don't make her mad, she'll pull the gender bender on you.**

**And you two look Damn good as girls. *Smirks* I don't own Yugioh or Pocahontas or this wonderful song that's coming up now. See you at the bottom... where did I put the tissues?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jounouchi and Ryou looked outside their huts when the walls lowered, their loud rumbling woke the entire village. "What on earth?" Jounouchi muttered, Ryou and him exchanged a glance and then rushed outside, Shizuka calling for them to come back, and stopped when they saw Atem and Yugi.

Atem was tied up and on his knees, being dragged by some of the Silent Warriors, Yugi had the Silent Magician's stern hand on his shoulder, he was being marched with his head down in defeat.

Sugoroku and Pegasus-no-shaman hurried past the two boys watching. Everyone was out of their huts now, wondering what was happening.

Sugoroku looked at the bronze man and Yugi, who was silently pleading with him to let the man go. Sugoroku paled at the sight of Panic and Rebecca without their tattoos. He touched Rebecca's head and said "Who did this?"

Rebecca pointed at Atem. Yugi shook his head "She's lying!" he protested.

Rebecca sniffed, partly acting and partly because she was in pain, of both heart and inner heart, "T-that m-man w-was k-kissing Y-Yugi, w-when we found h-him"

Yugi looked at his Grandpa pleadingly when his outraged gaze touched his grandson in the clutches of Silent Magician "Grandpa, please…" Sugoroku shut him up with a glare.

He turned to the Silent Magician "Tell me what happened"

She nodded her graceful head and spoke in his mind. _Yugi snuck out late at night and went to meet this man, we saw this. Then we lost track of him for a while, I next saw the man standing over Panic with Yugi in tears behind him. The tattoos were flickering._

Sugoroku looked at Atem "Your strange people have terrorised us enough. Our lands, people even our spirits have be harmed by your vicious kind. At sunrise he will be the first to die"

Yugi screamed as the entire village either gasped or cheered in agreement "No!" Yugi cried out, he broke away from the Silent Magician and rushed up to his Grandpa "Please no! Grandpa, you don't understand! You can't!"

Sugoroku took Yugi by his shoulders "I warned you, and everyone, to stay away from these Strangers. You've disobeyed me, Yugi. You've shamed me and our people"

Yugi shook his head wordlessly as tears flowed unendingly down his cheeks "I was only trying to help!" he protested.

Sugoroku gestured at Rebecca and Panic "Because of your foolishness two spirits are Dead! Take that man away!" Atem was lead away as Yugi fell to his knees and sobbed into his hands.

Pegasus-no-shaman took several steps back but didn't leave the crying Prince as his Grandpa and the entire village did. Jounouchi and Ryou rushed over to him and put their hands on his shoulders. "Yugi what happened?"

Yugi sniffed and leaned into them. "Rebecca and Panic followed me… they saw me with Atem, Rebecca transformed and attacked us all. Two boys from the giant canoe, Atem's friends I think, arrived and tried to help… but the magic they used made the tattoos vanish" Ryou patted his back, Winged Kuriboh and Iru hugging Yugi just as tightly as the humans were. Yugi continued after a moment "Atem told everyone to leave and he tried to undo what had been done, he was doing it, the tattoos came back, but… then the Silent Warriors arrived, they thought Atem had hurt them and wouldn't listen to me"

Ryou removed the tears from Yugi's face "They're spirits, they'd be so mad that inner spirits had been hurt they won't stop for the entire story, they want revenge" he murmured gently.

Yugi cried even more "It's all my fault! It's all because of me! Now… now I'll never see Atem again…" Jounouchi and Ryou squeezed a hand each, Winged Kuriboh and Iru cried a little too.

Pegasus stepped forwards, out of the shadows "Yugi-boy" the three humans looked up alarmed. Pegasus offered a hand and pulled Yugi to his feet. Pegasus's eyes bore into his own, Yugi wasn't sure what he was looking for but he came to a decision as he nodded "Come with me"

Jounouchi and Ryou watched their friend leave with their shaman, Winged Kuriboh and Iru right behind him. Ryou looked up at Jounouchi "What's going to happen now? If they kill Atem then the Pharaoh will strike down Yugi in revenge…"

Jounouchi pulled his hair "Pray for a miracle?" he offered as they stood in the middle of a war about to begin, helpless with no way over, under, around or through…

* * *

Pegasus approached the guards who were standing at the entrance to the prison house. Pegasus looked up at them and said "Yugi-boy wishes to look into the eyes of the man who killed our spirits"

The guards looked at each other then one said "Be quick" and allowed Yugi to pass. Yugi nodded at Pegasus in thanks.

Yugi pushed the door covering aside and felt his breath catch painfully as he saw Atem in the cage. The cage was made of strong bamboo and wasn't large enough for a child over seven to stand tip toed in, it was slightly wider, about four feet across so you could lay down if you really wanted. It was suspended off the ground by about two inches and hung from several braided vines.

Yugi bit his lip. Atem was leaning against a corner with his head bowed and his body thrown in shadows. Atem's wooden bracelet was still on his wrist and he appeared to be sleeping, Yugi let the mat fall behind him and for a short minuet just looked at the Prince in the cage.

Yugi walked forwards and knelt by him, touching his shoulder through the cage. Atem looked up and turned his head, seeing the almost crying amethyst eyes he gasped "Yugi…" he caught his hand warmly, turning to face him.

Yugi bit his lip and the tears rained from his eyes, it was never meant to turn out this way… "I'm so sorry" he whispered, reaching through the gaps and holding him as best he could.

Atem returned the gesture. "For what? This? It's not so bad Yugi" he sighed softly.

Yugi sniffed "Yes it is! They're going to kill you, my Grandpa-"

Atem put a finger to Yugi's lips "Calm down… if it's my time then-"

Yugi sobbed "It would have been better if we'd never met! None of this would have happened!" he pulled away and fisted his tunic while trying to control his bitter tears.

Atem winced, if he'd never met Yugi… the red eyes softened and he reached out, just coming short of Yugi's face "Yugi, look at me" he whispered. Yugi looked up and leaned forwards, letting Atem's fingers caressed his cheek tenderly. Atem gazed into the watery amethyst eyes and spoke more truthfully than he'd ever done before "I'd rather die tomorrow. Then live forever and not know you"

Yugi froze and his eyes locked with Atem, seeing the truth so clear in his eyes that it shone! Atem smiled warmly.

**[If I never knew you**

**If I never felt this love**

**I would have no inkling of**

**How precious life can be]**

Yugi's breathing paused as Atem sang to him gently. Yugi willingly moved so Atem could hold in through the square gaps in his cage, missing the warm chest and strong arms that held him before this horrid twist of fate.

**[If I never held you**

**I would never have a clue**

**How at last I'd find in you**

**The missing part of me]**

Atem had Yugi's and pressed against his chest, letting him feel his heart. Yugi's eyes sparkled and his cheeks blushed ever so slightly and he placed his head against the bars so it was like they were touching foreheads.

Yugi and Atem broke apart worriedly as the mat covering on the door swung open, but it was only Winged Kuriboh and Iru entering and not an angry guard or Sugoroku. Yugi relaxed and allowed his friends to come and sit by them.

**[In this world so full of fear**

**Full of rage and lies**

**I can see the truth so clear**

**In your eyes**

**So dry your eyes]**

Atem smoothed a thumb over Yugi's cheeks and eyelids, trying to free the wonderful amethyst of those bitter tears. He pulled Yugi as close as he dared, wishing he could hold him for real.

**[And I'm so grateful to you**

**I'd have lived my whole life through**

**Lost forever…**

**If I never knew you]**

Yugi touched Atem's cheek and let his own beautiful voice sound at last. Yugi's watery eyes connected with Atem's as he stroked the other's arms and shoulders.

**(I thought our love would be so beautiful**

**Somehow we'd make the whole world bright)**

Yugi looked out at his village as he sung the next line, pulling away slightly but never letting go of Atem's hands. His amethyst eyes shining as he sang.

**(I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong**

**All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night)**

Yugi copied Atem and placed his hand over his heart, letting him feel the rhythm it beat to. Atem pressed his hand over Yugi's heart, feeling it fluttering like a humming bird. Yugi's eyes shone with love as he smiled at last with the way his heart grew and beat.

**(But still my heart is saying "we were right")**

Atem smiled heartbreakingly, adoringly and lovingly at the beautiful teen and joined in Yugi's singing as the boy sung his heart out to the boy before him.

**(For If I never knew you)**

**[There's no moment I regret]**

**(If I never knew this love)**

**[Since the moment that we met]**

**(I would have no inkling of)**

**[If our time has gone too fast]**

**(How precious life can be)**

**[I've lived at last…]**

The two fell silent and leaned towards each other, eyes locked, foreheads touching. The mat moved again as Pegasus-no-shaman looked in "Yugi-boy" he warned softly, telling him he needed to leave now.

Yugi looked sadly, partly panicky up at the shaman then turned back to Atem and cupped his face "I can't leave you" he said passionately. Not caring anymore that Pegasus knew he spoke Atem's language.

Atem held those hands to his face and looked into Yugi's eyes as if he could fall into them. "You never will" he promised full heartedly "No matter what happens to me, no matter how far apart we are; I'll always be with you… for all eternity" he promised.

Yugi's eyes overflowed with diamond tears as he reached forwards and brushed his lips across Atem's for the final time. Pegasus put a hand on Yugi's shoulder and sadly led the boy out, he knew true love when he saw it…

Atem watched as his last view of Yugi vanished, he leaned back against his cage, holding a hand to his aching heart and finished their song softly.

**[And I'm so grateful to you**

**I'd have lived my whole life through…**

**Empty as the sky]**

Yugi looked down at the water by his hut, he felt in his heart that Atem was still singing their song and he opened his mouth and the words came out as if they were the last thing linking him to the Egyptian Prince, his heart aching just as fiercely.

**(Never knowing why)**

Known only to a few careful listeners they sung in unison with each other, deep baritone with sweet and tuneful.

**{Lost forever**

**If I never knew… you…}**

Yugi looked up as the drums around him began to beat softly to signify the beginning of the war he'd tried to hard to put a stop to. Yugi sobbed and ran threw the trees. Not caring where he wandered, he couldn't stay to watch Atem die, and there was nothing he could do…

* * *

**Yugi: *Sniffs* I-it's over with Amme... Wah! Yami no!**

***Quickly runs in and hugs Yugi, Yami hugging him too* OH I'm so sorry! I never meant to make people cry! Especially you Yugi!**

**Yami: Don't cry aibou...**

**Yugi: *Sniffs* Okay... That was really good Amme, I saw the youtube video of this, it's a good song.**

***Smiles* better because you two sang it, Please Review or Yugi'll cry again! And his tears make everyone else cry, look at me! WAH! Kidding, but seriously, review!**


	16. Winged Bracelet

**InuVampireChan! Thankyou so much for the reviews per chapter! I laughed so hard I got cramps. Keep reviewing!**

**MOVING ON!**

**I've got Isis with me today, how are we?**

**Isis: Very good thank you, this is the climax yes?**

**Part one of it. I'm sure you all know what the Winged Bracelet is, yes? no? Isis?**

**Isis: It is a Dia Diank, seen in the memory world of Yami in Yugioh. _You know the ones..._**

***Sweatdrop* You've been watching the abridged series again haven't you?**

**Isis: It is good to laugh every once in a while. Why isn't Yugi or Yami here? I would have thought they'd be glued to the screen...**

***Sighs and looks nervous* Yugi's still recovering from the sad attack of the previous chapter, and Yami's comforting him. I should make them watch the abridged series to have a laugh, that'll cheer them up... disclaimer please?**

**Isis: Amme doesn't own Yugioh or Pocahontas or the soundtracks, *necklace glows* and she won't in the near to far future either.**

**Nooo****-Enjoy-ooooo!**

* * *

Malik and Marik, Bakura and Seto all ran into the camp and swiftly boarded the ship. Seto shouted at once "Mahad! Isis!"

The two called opened the door to their cabin and stumbled out rather dazed and sleep heavy "Seto? What is it?" Mahad yawned out.

Seto rushed over to them "It's Atem!"

"Atem?" Isis asked alarmed, both instantly awake.

Bakura nodded "We went out to talk with some of the natives, Ryou for me, Jounouchi for Seto and Atem wanted to meet the little Prince of this land; Yugi"

Malik listened just as awed as the couple. They hadn't known this. Isis looked confused. "You had contact with some of this land's inhabitants and you didn't tell us?"

Seto glared at her "Unimportant!" he snapped "Yugi and Atem were kissing-" Mahad and Isis looked more shocked than ever.

Bakura pulled his hair and cursed "_Yes_ you heard right, oh high and mighty and the little brat fell in love, but shut up! Atem's in trouble, a jealous bitch and her butt-ugly cousin appeared in their spirit, or Ka, forms and attacked the two of them"

Mahad and Isis gasped in horror!

Seto nodded "But those two idiots had to fire the first bit of magic they could at the attackers and it did something to them, but they couldn't become those Ka anymore, it's not a good thing" he added once the two adults sighed in relief.

Malik and Marik looked ashamed and sheepish. Bakura nodded "Yugi was all angry and freaking out that they'd killed the Ka inside them, Atem tried to undo it because he's the strongest magician out of us, but those wandering free Ka captured him and dragged him off, they thought he was the one who's hurt those people"

Isis paled "Where did they take him?"

Seto and Bakura pointed "North East. They didn't look happy, we've got to save him, I think something bad is going to happen if we don't"

"I agree!" an authoritative voice shouted. The speakers froze and jumped to see Aknadin and most of the crew. His gold eye glinted and his normal eye had triumph in it. "I say we forgive our Prince's foolishness"

He turned to the men "I told you those savage monsters couldn't be trusted, Atem was foolish enough to try and befriend them, but look what they've done to him!" the men looked at him expectantly. "I say we rescue our crown Prince. At Daybreak, we attack!"

Everyone cheered.

Seto and Bakura looked horrified. Seto yelled at him "Father! You can't win this one! I promise! They're too strong!"

Aknadin smiled evilly "They can't stand up to me, Seto. I've been practicing both at home and here, they'll fall at my feet and beg for Anubis to take them"

Seto had the horrid image of Jounouchi being submitted to that torture and shook his head "I won't let you!" Bakura pulled out his daggers and hurdled one at the man, by a small miracle it bounced off his golden eye!

Bakura snarled "You won't be lucky twice, I promise…"

Aknadin straightened up imperiously he stared them down "No, you won't" he said and blasted Bakura to the other side of the ship. Bakura hit his head against the wood with an impressive crack.

Marik weakly said "I told you he had a hard head" before he rushed over with Isis and the others.

Isis put Bakura's head in her lap, his body unresponsive. "Aknadin! You've gone too far!" she shouted at him.

Aknadin smirked and ripped the Millennium necklace from her neck. Isis shouted in pain as the rope scratched then snapped around her neck, a hand rose to hold the rope burns.

Mahad got punched in the stomach the second he tried to defend his wife, he bend over groaning and the Millennium ring was swiftly taken from his neck. Aknadin knew that the crew was loyal to his brother, the Pharaoh, so quickly made up an excuse for his behavior.

"For taking the side of the enemy and for betraying our cause you are now stripped of all title on this ship, take them below deck and make sure the can't get out!"

The crew appeared to accept this, or mostly accept this, some doubted this explanation but they feared the same treatment. Isis helped support Bakura and they were locked in the healing chambers, all the windows and doors out had been boarded up so there was no escape.

Bakura groaned and sat up slightly "Ryou…they'll kill him! We have to… to stop them…"

Isis pushed him back down and turned to her brother "Help me Malik. Marik, Seto please see if Mahad's alright" she pulled down potion after portion and hurriedly cared for the horrid clonk on the back of Bakura's head.

The insane winced at the bruise on Mahad's stomach "Ouch, that can't be good" he pulled down something he knew helped pain and said "Chew on this, I hope it helps"

Mahad did, he leaned against the wall and shifted until he was sitting up properly "Isis, you're hurt too" he gasped out worriedly.

Isis touched her neck, there was a bad scratch and it was sore, one more layer of skin and it would be bleeding. "It's not so bad, dear. I'll get to you in a moment" her hands glowed, but weakly now her necklace wasn't on her.

Bakura sat up after five minuets and groaned "I feel like I've been kicked by a horse" he complained.

"I'm sorry" Isis said helplessly "Without my necklace my powers are ten times less what they normally are" she gave him several drinks instead then fussed over her husband.

Seto kicked the door savagely but they were firmly trapped in this room "Puppy…" he gasped out fearing his fate.

* * *

Aknadin smiled at the crew as they prepared for battle. Every sword was sharpened and all the Ka's were prepared. Armor and shields were dug out and soon Aknadin had his army ready to take down the monsters that were polluting his land.

War would spilt the dawn.

And one side would fall forever!

* * *

Yugi sobbed bitterly before Ishizu and the spirit held him with her vines. "They're going to kill him at sunrise, Ishizu"

Ishizu's heart hurt with the news, she tilted his head up as Winged Kuriboh and Iru placed their hands on his shoulders. "You must stop them" she told the young boy.

Yugi shook his head "I tried, I can't…" Soon all his village will be ready for war, everyone with a powerful inner spirit will ready for battle, blood would be shed this daybreak. Atem's would be the first.

Ishizu rubbed his back gently as the sobs grew "Purinsu yūgi remember your dream-"

Yugi looked sharply up at her "I was wrong Ishizu, look at what I've done! Atem's going to die! It's all because of me! I… I… My Fault! My Atem" he bent over, his chest and stomach aching sorely, his hands trying to claw his aching heart from his small chest.

Ishizu pulled back in shock, her eyes softened and she touched the back of his head with her vines again. "Poor Yugi… you've given away your third heart…" she whispered to all those who were listening. The flower spirits and the gentler ones who had vowed to never fight all gasped.

_Could it be?_

Yugi stiffened, he looked up at Ishizu with eyes hurting so much it was as if he was transmitting pain to those around him. Yugi smiled at last as acceptance and acknowledgment rushed through him, his eyes closed and new tears fell from his cheeks "Yes… I think I have…"

Ishizu smiled kindly "You've fallen in love with the Prince from another land… he would not have come unless he was meant for one such as you, you deserve this happiness he brings you" she murmured to him gently.

All the listening spirits nodded and moved a little closer, humming in agreement, Yugi deserved to be happy.

Yugi sniffed and then the blissful smiled faded. "Why did I realize now? It's too late, Ishizu… I…I feel so lost in the dark" he cried into his knees again.

Iru hugged his arm tightly. Winged Kuriboh whimpered then fiddled with his paws as he had a thought, he looked up and bounced into the trees branches. He searched for his little stash of objects he'd pinched and then glided back down and tapped Yugi on the shoulder.

"Kuri…" he cooed and offered something glittering gold to the young Prince.

Yugi looked up, his eyes watery and he couldn't see well at first, he took what was being offered and asked himself "Dia Diank?" remembering what Kuriboh had stolen from his doomed love only a few days before.

Yugi blinked and his eyes cleared, the blurry golden item before him took focus. Yugi gaped and held it up properly "Winged Bracelet!" he gasped out in amazement.

Ishizu leaned forwards as much as she could "It's the one from your dream!"

Yugi looked up at her in joy "I was right! The light was pointing to him!" he slipped it onto his right wrist and stood up as it began to glow, opening out into the full wing that had been haunting his dreams. Another light came into his vision and Yugi turned with a fearful realization "_Sunrise_!" Iru and Kuriboh stared at the reddening sky in horror!

"Atem!" Yugi shouted, thinking this was it.

Ishizu shook her head "It's not too late Yugi! Let the inner hearts inside you guide you!" Yugi looked up at the Dia Diank shot a beam of white light in the direction of the cliffs that overlooked the meadows and the edge of the Southern Forest. Ishizu smiled as Iru and Wined Kuriboh cheered. "You know your path Yugi, now follow it!"

* * *

Aknadin marched in armor at the front of the Egyptians to into the Southern Forest towards the camp of the pale natives.

**#This will be the day ...**

**Let's go men!#**

Aknadin raised his arm and the men at his back began to march, swords glinting and armor clanking quietly, only the sound of the war drums being the main noise.

Not too far away Sugoroku looked out across the sky, his people behind him and covered in war makeup, some transformed already, other spirits gripping staffs and swords, the Chieftain inhaled and felt the electricity crackle in the air as tension rose.

**/This will be the morning ...**

**Bring out the prisoner!/**

He pointed to the prison as Atem was dragged out, arms tied behind his back and his escorters not being very gentle with how they were handling him, he staggered several times just out of the hut, his arms being twisted too high up his back, making him cry out but nothing changed in the treatment. The Uchigawa no seishin people shouted at the same time in a fierce war chant.

**|We will see them dying in the dust!|**

Yugi appeared at the top of a hill overlooking the place the two war marches would inevitably meet. Yugi looked at Iru and Winged Kuriboh who were still standing by him.

"**I don't know what I can do**

**Still, I know I've got to try"**

Yugi began facing down the hill, his tattoos glowed and the Dia Diank glowed white along with his body as he ran towards the bleeding red sunrise.

Aknadin shouted to his men.

**#Now we make them pay!#**

Yugi called out words from somewhere inside him, not knowing exactly where but it was making him feel like he had white hot star in his heart, a river in his veins, the mountains in his muscles and the force of the wind behind him.

"**Fire, help my feet to fly!"**

The Uchigawa no seishin people chanted on.

**|Down without a warning!|**

Yugi called out the next one, his fire tattoos on his arms glowing so bright they were white.

"**Earth now help my hearts be great!**

**Light and Dark and Sea and Sky!**

**Please don't let it be too late!"**

Yugi was consumed in the white light that emitted from him, it didn't illuminate anything but him, raw power seemed to emit from his form. The only other colour on him was the blazing violet of his eyes…

Aknadin and Sugoroku began the same chant with their people, their anger and hate leaking into their voices and the voices of their people.

**|Savages!|**

**#Savages!#**

**|Demons!|**

**#Devils!**

**Kill them!#**

Aknadin roared the last part alone, his eye glowering with the need to have these monsters gone!

**|Savages!|**

**#Savages!**

**What are we waiting for?#**

Aknadin once again shouted the end part alone, his voice carrying to all there to witness. Both the warriors chanted at the same time.

**#Destroy their evil race**

**Until there's not a trace left!|**

Yugi's white glow began to bleed violet from his eyes to the rest of his body, the Element Birds appearing and seemingly fusing with him.

"**How loud are the drums of war?"**

The two clashing sides arrived at the cliff, Atem was thrown down on the top, on a platform for all to watch him die. Aknadin and his men gasped him horror and froze as Sugoroku lifted up an axe and prepared to smash it down upon Atem's head. Atem closed his eyes and whispered "Goodbye Yugi…"

"**Is the death of all I love**

**Carried in the drums of war?"**

Sugoroku brought the axe down but-

"**NO!**" a voice filled with power boomed out, the voice had double tones, both Egyptian and the language of the natives. A bolt of violet fire blasted the axe out of Sugoroku's hands.

Everyone blinked and suddenly a form made entirely of purple fire was standing tall between the Chieftain and the Egyptian Prince. No one knew what to make of it, this being had saved the Prince, but he was clearly a spirit, no creature would ever burn so brightly.

The creature wasn't so tall but he appeared to be made of purple fire, it flickering and crackling off his limbs and fire shaped hair, the eyes were black rimmed and the eyes were the most vivid violet on this earth, it carried a staff that was similar to the Dark Magicians as it wasn't too tall and could be used as a weapon, it was made out of something back but it was hard to decide if it was a carving of ebony wood or black marble. On the opposite wrist was a Dia Diank that was glowing white.

The spirit spread out his arms protectively, stopping all attempts at anyone getting through to Atem "**If you kill him I must die too!**" the voice said in doubled tones of power again.

Atem sat up slightly, so that he was awkwardly kneeling. He stared at his saviour and breathed out a name before he was even entirely sure who this creature was, his heart knew, it cried out loudly and joyfully while his voice could only hoarsely whisper.

"Yugi…"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER! Damn I'm evil!**

**Isis: So this is the purple fire I saw in my vision in the first chapter...**

**Yep, Ra, or the gods, were all telling Atem to go and meet his true love... aww... so romantic.**

**Isis: *Smiles* Well it is good to know Atem isn't dying, yet.**

**Shh! Don't give away the ending Isis!**

**Isis: oopes...**

***Sigh* They'll find out next chapter if I stay with the Disney plot or not, see you next time. *Runs from angry mob* SAVE ME! I'LL UPDATE SOON I PROMISE!**

**Isis: Amme-chan also would like to say; Atem isn't exactly safe yet, as this is her twisted story it can still all go downhill, and mostlikely will as she is a fan of aguast.**

**OI! Stop making me sound Evil! I'm truely a sucker for happy endings you know, don't listen to her all-knowing powers!... *Runs from mob* WAI!**


	17. Soul Crossing

**Well this is it! We shall now see if Atem dies, goes home, gets off scott free or turns into a chicken! (Joke! there's too much tention in the room, I had to break it)**

**Yeah, I managed to run away from the mob so now I'm able to update again. Phew... those guys really don't give up easily. But now I am in my secret hideout and no one will ever be able to find me here! MAHAHAHAHA!**

**Okay I need to quit the caffine... e_e'**

**It's nearly the end!**

**It's been so much fun writing this, I do have another chapter or two after this one and I want everyone to say if I did well on this chapter. I loved every second of this but I also realized that I hate writing songfics because they just annoy me as I have to describe the things inbetween. I know lots of people loved them, but they just irritated the hell out of me! I'm not sure I'll be doing that again sometime soon...**

**Once again I thank Alverna for giving me the inspairation for this and InuVampireChan and the muses for all the laughter and awsome reviews! *Bows to both* You are both legends!**

**Part two of the climax!**

**I've got all the characters here and they are all anxiously waiting for the verdict. Will Atem Live or Die or be Hurt or something else? Will Yugi die? Will the war start? Will I kill them all? Will only one or two of the pairings survive and tell this story to their children and you've been really listening to their perspective all this time?**

**AH! To live or not to live? That is the question!**

**I don't own Yugioh, Pocahontas or the movie soundtrack. Thank you everyone who's reviewed! I'm amazed so many people like it and so many people have taken the time to read my work! I love you all!**

**The Yugioh characters are throwing popcorn at me so I'll just let you read now. Thank you once again! Thanks so much!**

* * *

_Everyone blinked and suddenly a form made entirely of purple fire was standing tall between the Chieftain and the Egyptian Prince. No one knew what to make of it, this being had saved the Prince, but he was clearly a spirit, no creature would ever burn so brightly._

_The creature wasn't so tall but he appeared to be made of purple fire, it flickering and crackling off his limbs and fire shaped hair, the eyes were black rimmed and the eyes were the most vivid violet on this earth, it carried a staff that was similar to the Dark Magicians as it wasn't too tall and could be used as a weapon, it was made out of something back but it was hard to decide if it was a carving of ebony wood or black marble. On the opposite wrist was a Dia Diank that was glowing white._

_The spirit spread out his arms protectively, stopping all attempts at anyone getting through to Atem "**If you kill him I must die too!**" the voice said in doubled tones of power again._

_Atem sat up slightly, so that he was awkwardly kneeling. He stared at his saviour and breathed out a name before he was even entirely sure who this creature was, his heart knew, it cried out loudly and joyfully while his voice could only hoarsely whisper._

_"Yugi…"_

* * *

The spirit made of violet fire turned to Atem as he spoke the name. The spirit kneeled and touched a hand to Atem's face, laying his staff on the ground beside him. The eyes in the face of the fiery creature appeared to sparkle. "**You recognise me?**" the powerful voice sounded in both the native language and Egyptian so everyone there understood him.

Atem smiled at him, leaning into Yugi's touch, it sent thrills through him now Yugi was touching him in his inner spirit form "Only you have eyes like that, Yugi"

Yugi appeared to smile in his other form. He stood and turned back to his Grandpa who was looking more confused by the moment. Yugi bowed his head and glowed softly, turning back into his human state. He opened his eyes and said to the gasping Sugoroku "**If you kill Atem, you'll have to kill me too**" his voice hadn't changed.

Sugoroku recovered from his shock and picked up his axe again. He reached out to Yugi "Yugi, stand back" he told him sternly.

Yugi shook his head "**I won't! I love him, Grandpa!**" the entire war ground gasped at this declaration. Sugoroku looked shocked, Pegasus smirked 'I knew it!' he thought triumphantly, Mystical Elf gasped and placed her hands over her mouth, Jounouchi as Red Eyes nodded understandingly as did Ryou who was the Change of Heart, Atem stared in both shock and joy, Rebecca began to shriek an argument but Winged Kuriboh and Iru glomped her to shut her up before she started (Plus Kuriboh got revenge on about five years of kicks and smacks).

Sugoroku looked into the blazing eyes of his beloved Grandson and saw that he wasn't lying. Yugi looked at his people, it broke his heart to see them all geared up for war, they were peaceful and nature loving people.

Yugi gestured to the ranks of friends and extended family "**Look at us… what have we become?**" Sugoroku looked back at his people, seeing only warriors and a hovering confusion but outwardly only the desire for blood.

Yugi turned to the Egyptians "**I know you all come from far away with the purpose to find new worlds, you're not doing anything close; you're destroying mine!**" he put a hand to his heart "**I love it here, I love how we live, I was so amazed when you arrived and wanted to learn about you and to teach you about us just like I have done to Atem, Seto and Bakura. They understand. We don't have to fight**" the men looked amazed, they were moved, they remembered the reason the Pharaoh sent them… Had they really strayed so far from that aim?

Yugi sighed as he saw that they were listening, he looked back at the spirits and said "**What has been done can be put right, I'll take the first step right now**"

Yugi knelt by Atem and put his arms around his bound form, Atem leaning into the crook of Yugi's neck as Yugi did so "**I won't fight**" he said and fell silent.

The entire battlefield was silent, no one knew what to say, or what to do, what to believe. Suddenly a deep voice rumbled "_I won't fight_" and then repeated it in Egyptian, Jounouchi turned back into his human form and stood by Yugi.

Ryou flew over and turned back "I won't fight" he said and put a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

After a pause a shriek was heard and a woman with blue skin and long blond hair with arms that had feathery wings coming off them landed before them, she smiled and said in her language "I won't fight" but Mai wasn't relaxed enough to turn back into a human yet.

Anzu appeared next, standing by Mai, already in her human form "I won't fight" she agreed. Dark Magician Girl jumped up to them and nodded, Mystical Elf soon joined them with a gentle smile. Shizuka landed in her angel form by Jounouchi and held his hand with a nod and a smile.

"Oh Yugi-boy, you know how to make an entrance!" an overly cheerful voice said as Pegasus-no-shaman stood up by them with a silly smile "I just hate violence, bloodstains are just soooo evil"

The pale people and the two spirits rolled their eyes, _how typical…_

Suddenly there was a movement down below. Seto, Bakura, Mahad, Isis, Malik and Marik suddenly rushed onto the scene, somehow escaping their prison. Atem smiled at them "Everyone!" he called down to them.

Isis put a hand to her heart "You're alive!" she smiled.

Mahad looked in concern at his fellow Egyptians, would they attack? The new group had heard Yugi's words as they ran here, his voice carrying for ages with that power in it. Ryou and Jounouchi gasped, overjoyed to see their loves safe.

Seto looked up at Atem and shouted "You alright Atem?"

Atem nodded "For now" he called back.

Seto smirked. Mahad looked up at Sugoroku and shouted "Is the Prince Yugi here?"

Yugi stood up. "I am Yugi" he called back, he had lost the double voice.

Mahad was stunned at the prettiness of the boy, he was a free light soul, fitting for Atem. Mahad smiled and bowed slightly "Can you translate for me?" Yugi nodded. Mahad looked up at Sugoroku. "Chieftain of this new world, I beg of you to spare our Prince. What was done to two of your people can and will be undone. We can restore the tattoos and spirit forms you hold so dear" Yugi spoke over him the entire time, saying the words to his Grandpa who listened carefully.

Aknadin glared at him "Shut up! Don't talk to those monsters!"

Mahad ignored him "If you kill our Prince his Father, the Pharaoh and King of our country will act in revenge and take his grief out on your people who live past this war. Please let him live"

Yugi finished and Sugoroku looked stunned. He said something to Yugi and Yugi spoke back to Mahad "My Grandpa says; You speak the truth for yourself and your leader, but what of these warriors here to kill our loved ones?"

Bakura rounded on the sailors "Since when did you want to fight? You've been preaching about staying out of the way of politics since we boarded that damned ship!"

Some of the sailors were murmuring and then one stood forwards, he threw his sword in the soil "I'm a sailor, not a fighter" he said when people looked at him in surprise.

Aknadin glared "You will fight for your country!" he barked at him. Mahad and Bakura glared at him. Marik and Malik held daggers.

Sugoroku looked at the group of teens guarding the Egyptian Prince, Yugi right by him, holding him like he'd rather die than let go. Murmuring to that bronze skinned teen amongst his added protectors, and that Prince talking back, probably telling Yugi to stop this, and to stand aside so he wouldn't get hurt, Yugi was clearly refusing

Sugoroku saw hesitance in both his people and those Strangers, he closed his eyes and thought. _What do I do?_

The wind picked up and began to swirl around the troubled Chieftain. Yugi and Atem looked up at him hoping… the sailors looked up at him in awe, they'd never seen a man appear so wise, even their Pharaoh.

Suddenly Sugoroku raised his staff a light shone from it and he spoke, everyone who was there understood him. "My Grandson shows the light that we have turned away from. Fear and hate have created darkness that has blinded and manipulated us. Yugi is free from such blindfolds. We've all come here with anger in our hearts, but he comes with light and understanding" Sugoroku put his axe and staff down "If there is to be more killing from this day forwards… It will not start with me"

Yugi looked at Atem delighted. Sugoroku looked at the teens who smiled in delight, "Release him" he nodded.

Mai used her talons and sliced right threw the ropes, Jounouchi and Ryou helping him to stand. Yugi threw himself into Atem's arms and was half laughing and half crying "Atem! I thought I wasn't going to make it! Atem!"

Atem held Yugi tightly and smiled, inside he was very relieved "Yugi… thank you" he smiled at the others "Thank you all" Jounouchi and Ryou nodded, Mai and the others looked a little confused but smiled, he sounded nice whatever he said.

Isis smiled "Atem…" she smiled and leaned on Mahad.

All the sailors stood down. They smiled too, their Prince was safe and it appeared there would be no more fighting now. Atem turned Yugi's face up and kissed him right before everyone.

Yugi squeaked but then relaxed and kissed back. Malik, Marik and Bakura cat called Atem while Mai, Anzu, Shizuka and Ryou giggled and Jounouchi groaned "Get a room" he complained. Atem smiled as he pulled back, Yugi looking more dazed than ever. But happy. "Ai shite" (_I love you_)

Aknadin looked around angrily, he drew his sword and shouted "Now is our chance! Attack!"

"No"

Aknadin looked at Marik who had back-chatted him. "What?"

Malik joined him "They let him go"

"They don't want to fight" Isis agreed.

"It's a trick, can't you see?" Aknadin tried to convince people "Attack!" everyone around him dropped their weapons and shook their heads. Aknadin felt his rage peek he glared up at the Grandpa and Grandson. "You'll pay for this you freaks!"

Atem looked up and saw his Uncle preparing to fire his black magic, stronger than ever now he had the other items to boost the power of his Eye, and he was aiming at… Sugoroku and Yugi! Atem's eyes widened "No!" he shouted pulling them both behind him and taking both shots right in the chest.

"Atem!" Yugi screamed as the tanned Prince fell lifelessly to the floor.

"Atem!" Seto echoed a second later, Yugi at once at his side and screaming for him to wake up. Everyone rounded on Aknadin who had gone paler than death. Seto grabbed him by the front of his robes "You shot him! The Prince! My Cousin! Your Own Nephew!" he shouted angrily.

Aknadin stuttered "He-he stepped right-right into it… it's his own fault"

Marik punched him in the head. Malik, and Bakura jumped on his arms and pinned him down. Marik licked his dagger with an evil smile "You won't need this anymore…" Aknadin screamed as Marik lowered the knife to his face. Marik smirked and held up a bloody false eye. "Take that bitch"

Seto, Isis and Mahad all rushed up towards their Prince. Yugi was cradling Atem's limp and cold form in his arms, crying his eyes out again, sobbing so bitterly it was as if he was the hurt one not Atem. Anzu looked at his chest, where he'd been struck by the magic, there wasn't a wound. She touched his shoulder and shook her head, her healing wouldn't help in this case, Mystical Elf knelt and a few tears escaped her eyes; she only cried when she was helpless to help someone.

Yugi wailed softly. "Why? Why did you save me? Everything was meant to end here! No! Please no!" Yugi sobbed onto Atem's chest as Isis and Mahad arrived, Seto right behind them.

Jounouchi held onto Seto's arm "What was that?"

Seto looked down at his cousin worriedly "Shadow magic, it's especially meant for punishing the wicked, Aknadin went too far!" he glared at his Father angrily.

Ryou ran to Bakura, Yugi looked up at Isis and Mahad "Can you help him?" he asked in a small voice.

Mahad and Isis shook their heads, their Millennium items back around their necks, Seto's was in his hand, Isis touched Atem's forehead "I'm afraid not… his soul has been taken from him" she began to cry as well.

Yugi felt his heart crush itself and he sobbed harder than ever. Sugoroku looked at the lifeless form of the Egyptian Prince and then nodded to himself. _He saved my soul and Yugi's too._

_Exodia, hear my plea, appear before us for all to see, show your power and shine your light, come to us to aid our plight._

The ground began to shake. Yugi looked up at his shining Grandpa and his jaw dropped, he was summoning Exodia! Everyone took a step back, Sugoroku's tattoos granted to him by Exodia himself blazed and the sky both darkened and lightened with black could and lightning of yellow energy.

Slowly a mighty figure appeared before the astonished people. As one the native people all fell to their knees and bowed with their heads touching the floor, palms to the ground and murmuring over and over "The Creator, he's coming!" The spirits all bowed very low in his presence, the Egyptians wanted to run but were unable to move! Isis and Mahad, Seto and Bakura looked up at the slowly forming figure in awe. Bakura saw Ryou fall to the ground in a bow, Jounouchi copied as soon as Seto loosened his grip slightly, the pair realized who was coming; the only person who these people would every bow to!

The figure half groaned and half roared, his voice rumbling the earth and shaking the stars. The mighty Exodia stood on the bottom of the cliff on the same level as the Egyptians yet he was still towering over the trees and the people on the top of the cliff by about the size of a small skyscraper. He turned his face to the people who were bowing in his glory "_**Rise my people, look me in the face when I stand before you**_"

The Uchigawa no seishin people slowly rose as told but were still awed by his presence. The cowering Egyptians started fearfully up at the mighty being that had appeared before them. He seemed to be made of stone or of dull gold, chains hung from arms and ankles and his entire being radiated power, the voice made some legs turn to jelly, they had all fallen to the ground at the sound of his voice that everyone understood. Exodia looked at everyone there, then he looked at Yugi, Yugi was still tightly grasping Atem's body. Exodia nodded at him "_**So you are Purinsu yūgi, Ishizu talks of you often**_"

Yugi felt like either melting into the earth, shrinking in response to his power or do something to direct his attention to something else, it was too intense for just one human to have all his attention.

Exodia looked at the soulless body of the Egyptian Prince in his arms and began to speak to them all "_**I saw all that came to pass here. I saw your Purinsu yūgi stop destruction, I saw the one eyed man attempt revenge on both Sugoroku and Purinsu yūgi. But what interested me the most was that this man saved you both**_" Sugoroku and Yugi looked up at him as he spoke, the people behind them had their hands clasped and hoped for a miracle.

Isis and Mahad had taken several steps back at the presence of such a being, Seto and Bakura were once again holding onto Ryou and Jounouchi who stopped them from running in fright. Aknadin had been gagged and bound by Malik and Marik and their jaws had hit the floor long ago. Aknadin had a patch over his empty eye socket so that he wouldn't bleed to death out of his eye, he finally understood why he'd never win against these natives, they had the protection and power of _Exodia_ behind them!

Exodia continued after a pause "_**But by saving the two of you he saved so much more than your souls**_" Yugi gripped Atem and stared up at the being who was no less than a god surely. Yugi's heart hurt still and only holding tightly could help its ache to lessen. Exodia reached out with a hand and every tattoo glowed in response "_**By saving Sugoroku he saved your link with me, he saved the spirits from being banished from you until the next bonding ritual in ten years, he saved your Prince and the next Chieftain. By saving the young Prince he's saved my link with you all in the future**_" the great being knelt and placed a hand over Atem's body, Yugi and most of the people on the cliff were under his hand too.

"_**By protecting all of that, knowingly, and knowing what taking those blows would mean and still sacrificing himself I shall return his soul**_"

Yugi gasped as a light was shone over him and Atem, as he refused to move away from his body, the body in his arms grew warmer and the cold emptiness was ebbing away in response to such power Exodia was commanding. Atem shifted in his arms and Yugi gasped, he looked at the handsome face and saw the crimson eyes slowly flicker open. Atem stared up at Yugi until the final chilly and icy finger had left him then he lifted a hand and touched Yugi's cheek. Yugi held the hand there but looked up and said in his language "Thank you! Thank you so much" and he bowed as much as he could.

Exodia chuckled, Atem finally realizing he was there and feeling his heart stop for an instant at the shock of such a being standing there. Exodia looked at the four Egyptians who stood there, smiling in amazement that their Prince's soul had been rescued from the afterlife. Exodia spoke to them "_**I trust the man who nearly destroyed my people will be dealt with**_" he said firmly.

Mahad was the only one brave enough to speak "Yes, sir. He will most likely be put to death for his crimes"

Exodia nodded, satisfied. He looked at his people as be began to fade "_**I will watch over you**_" he promised then it was as if he'd never appeared.

Yugi smiled at a stunned Atem who had sat up as soon as he was strong enough. "What just happened?" he asked, dazed beyond the meaning of it.

Yugi just laughed and threw his arms around him so fiercely that they fell backwards and ended up hugging on the ground. "Don't ever do that again!" Yugi scolded, suddenly very angry at his selfless act, smacking his chest as he glared at him. "Do you know how worried I was? What do you think would have happened if The Creator hadn't saved your soul? Don't you-"

Atem leaned up and kissed him, Yugi blinked in shock then relaxed into the kiss, most chuckling at the sight. Ryou and Bakura leaned into each other with laughs of their own. Seto rolled his eyes but was secretly eyeing Jounouchi for the next opportunity to do exactly that.

Sugoroku smiled, tears in his eyes at how happy his Grandson looked "Ah Yugi…" he chuckled.

Pegasus-no-shaman stood by his old friend "Yugi-boy's all grown up and fallen in love… I hear a wedding coming on" he sang at the end. Making Mystical Elf laugh and lightly tap his forehead in a silently scolding and with a Mothering look.

Atem pulled away and smiled "Don't I what?"

Yugi blinked, dazed and entirely mind blow "I'm sorry, were we talking?"

Atem shook his head "No, not at all, love"

Yugi looked around and blushed at the face everyone was staring. "Er… maybe we should get up?" he whispered. Atem saw too and his face heated.

Anzu, Shizuka and Mai squealed like fan girls "Aww! They're all embarrassed! So cute!"

Yugi rolled his eyes and helped Atem to his feet with a nervous giggle, Atem's arms holding onto his elbows or around his frame, not leaving his body for a single second. Atem turned and glared at his Uncle "We'd better get him home so he can be put on trial as soon as possible"

Yugi gapsed "Your not going are you?" he gripped Atem's arms tightly. Atem didn't have the chance to answer...

The one's who had been captives only an hour before looked sheepish and nervous. Atem saw that. "What?" he asked sternly, worried.

Bakura chuckled and scratched the back of his head "Er… well, you see, we were all trapped in the healing part of the ship, so we couldn't get out and save you… and stuff…" his grip on Ryou tightened and the boy smiled a bit wider, but also blushed a little harder, his lips looking a little kiss swollen too.

Mahad put a hand to his forehead "Seto was… a little desperate to get out and so… he um…"

Atem's glare hardened "What did he do?" he asked sternly.

Marik chucked insanely "He kinda summoned Blue Eyes White Dragon and ordered it to blast us out of there… the ship's not going to be going anywhere soon, or ever" he added.

Seto had the good grace to look sheepish. Atem stared at him in shock "You had to summon bloody _Blue Eyes_ to get out? How are we going to get home?" everyone bit their lips and looked at each other nervously, if they couldn't get home they'd be unable to put Aknadin on trial! They'd never see their loved ones again!

Dark Magician Girl jumped up "What is the problem Purinsu yūgi?" she asked.

Yugi quickly explained that Seto had destroyed their giant canoe and way home while escaping. Dark Magician Girl found that very funny. She giggled hysterically for about three minuets before calming down "Maybe Teacher and I could help?" she suggested.

Dark Magician joined them, he and Mahad stared at their likenesses in shock. Isis looked between them and said "Any chance you could be related?" everyone shook their heads and chuckled, what a coincidence!

Dark Magician smiled at the human version of himself "We magicians can open a portal that will link this land you our homeland. All us magicians need to work together, and this spell caster needs to help us" he nodded to Mahad.

Yugi blew out his cheeks "I'm getting so irritated being the go-between" he muttered to Atem. Atem chuckled, Yugi or Ryou or Jounouchi were the only ones who could translate what each other was saying, it was getting a little annoying.

Atem smiled "Maybe we should put that spell on them all, problem solved"

Yugi shook his head "Too much work" he reminded him and translated what the Dark Magician said to Mahad and the other Egyptians.

Isis clapped her hands "What a good idea! Then our worlds will be joined and our Princes can stay with each other"

Yugi quickly put the spell on his Grandpa, Pegasus, Mystical Elf, Dark Magician and Girl so that they could talk without his assistance. After a quick descussion they decided that they'd do that so that the Egyptians could get home and so that justice could be served.

Soon all the Magicians were lined up, and there were a lot of spell casters, all before an archway of stone that seemed most appropriate, Mahad was picturing and pin pointing the place for the other end of the portal to appear. Yugi gripped Atem's arm as they began their powerful spell.

Atem smiled down at his little one and the said "You found your inner spirit" Yugi blinked and looked up at him, he nodded, after everything that seemed almost unimportant!

"Yeah, I did… it was thanks to this really" he held up the Dia Diank. "Kuriboh gave it back after all"

Atem smiled "So… what are you?"

Yugi smiled shyly, oddly embarrassed now that everyone knew... now that the hardest part was over "Element Master… I should have known really, having a connection with the Element Birds and everything…"

Atem held his arm out and blinked "You're tattoos have changed" he said in surprise.

Yugi looked and saw that the same purple fire was in bracelet patterns around his wrists, ankles and one around his throat like a choker, another golden one on his wrist under the Dia Diank so it was like he was always wearing one, on one thumb was the tiny staff that his inner spirit held and on his back was a purple phoenix-like creature with a black eye that seemed to glint. Yugi blinked "I didn't notice" he said. His old tattoos had gone entirely.

Ryou stood by him and smiled "They look good on you" he complimented. Winged Kuriboh and Iru appeared as soon as Mai and Anzu had restrained Rebecca from trying to strangle Atem for 'stealing' her future husband.

"Kuri!" Winged Kuriboh cheered and jumped into Yugi's arms, Yugi hugged him tightly. Iru smiled and surprised everyone by sitting on Atem's shoulder instead of Yugi's.

Atem raised an eyebrow at her "I thought you didn't like me"

Iru chirped and nodded at Yugi to tell him what she said. Yugi smiled at her "Iru says that because you saved my life she's decided you're not so bad"

Atem smiled at her "I'm touched" Iru patted his cheek and then looked over at the portal that was nearly done.

She cooed worriedly. Yugi nodded "I hope they're strong enough too"

After an age and a white blast of light the portal was created. It looked like a waterfall of constantly falling water that misted as it touched the ground and wasn't even wet. Dark Magician nodded and then smiled at the young Prince "May I learn the spell you invented?" he asked.

Yugi nodded, he reached up and touched his hand, knowledge going from one to the other. Atem watched as they exchanged magic for a moment, wondering if he had an inner spirit like the others. Yugi felt the power inside Dark Magician for a tiny moment, Yugi smirked to himself, Dark Magician was truly the most powerful magician in this world, the knowledge and strength was staggering.

Dark Magician opened his eyes as soon as he had memorised the spell and he turned and blasted his powerful magic at the portal and with a flash of power the spell settled. He smiled and folded his arms in a satisfied way "Now all who pass through this portal can speak both languages so we understand one another"

Dark Magician Girl and Yugi looked amazed "What a good idea Teacher!" Girl praised bouncing around in a giddy manner.

Yugi smiled up at him "That's impressive"

Dark Magician bowed his head slightly with the praise then nodded forwards. "Anyone who's going should be going"

Sugoroku looked at his people "Pegasus, Mystical Elf, Dark Magician and Girl, would you all please accompany us?" they all nodded and stood forwards. Lots of people looked disappointed, Sugoroku chuckled at them "Everyone will have the chance to see their world, as soon as we've made peace with their Pharaoh. Please, return to the village and repair the damage to the Southern Forest while we're gone"

Mai and Shizuka nodded "We'll do that Grandpa" they agreed.

Seto held Jounouchi's hand and Bakura wasn't letting go of Ryou. Atem smiled at them "Would you like to see Egypt too?"

The pale boys nodded eagerly. "Yes please" Ryou said with a gasp, Bakura smiling and pulling him closer to his side.

The sailors all hesitated before the portal, very unsure of it. Malik reached out and touched the water like stuff then jumped back "It's not wet" he said.

Atem rolled his eyes and marched right up to it "You big chickens" he scolded. Yugi giggled and pulled Atem towards the portal, he smiled up at him.

"Let's go!" and the two leapt through the portal hand in hand, Seto and the priests following, Aknadin being dragged by Malik and Marik, Sugoroku leading his small group of friends to the waterfall and finally the sailors following through.

Heading home.

* * *

**Tada!**

**Yami: I didn't die!**

**Yugi: And you don't have to leave me either!**

**Isis: I told you this would happen.**

**Ishizu: *Glare-Pouts* Recall that I told_ you_.**

**Ryou: What a nice ending...**

**Bakura: Where's our hot sexy kiss?**

**Ryou: B-Bakura!**

**Marik: I've never heard of an Element Master in Yugioh**

**Yeah... I made that one up because I couldn't find one that was good enough for Yugi. He's my favourite so he had to be awsomely special! *Cuddles him quickly before more questions come***

**Malik: At least it's realistic. And You got to torture someone.**

**Marik: Sweet...**

**Mahad: This isn't the true end is it?**

**No not really. It's the end of the Disney guidelines that I'm using, the rest is all winging it. HAHAHAHA I love this! I need to invite you all in here more often.**

**Joey: You even kept in Seto's pervy nature.**

**Seto: *Raises one eyebrow* What?**

**Joey: You are always glaring out of the corner of your eye at people, it looks rather pervy.**

**It is where your conerned Joey.**

**Yugi: *Smiles* I'm so happy! Everyone's together!**

**Bakura: PARTY TIME, get some beer!**

**I don't drink that crap you dork! Before this gets too noisy, I'll just ask for reviews and see you in the two part epilogue! Bye!**


	18. Exactly What It Looks Like

**This is the end! The next chapter is just a little peep into the future that they could have.**

**Yami and Yugi for ever! I'm stuck on little plot bunnies right now and a drabble that I'll be putting on a friends sight as part of our collaberation. Her name is Amyat and She's my Beta and aibou in the fanfic world.**

**Oh! My boyfriend's going to be jealous when he hears about this!**

**This chapter I wanted to do for fun. It has nothing to do with the Pocahontas storyline now, it's just an extra I'm throwing in for all of you.**

**Yugi: I'm glad, I wanna know what happens afterwards in this version.**

***Hugs him* Then lets get reading!**

**Yugi: Amme doesn't own Yugioh, Pocahontas or the soundtracks from the movie.**

**Thanks Yugi, Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

Atem opened his eyes when they appeared in Egypt, the warmth he was used to covering his arms and head. He smiled, the other end of the portal was in the palace, a statue that was a gift from Mahad to the Pharaoh, almost an identical arch to the one in Yugi's land.

Yugi looked around amazed, then he wobbled a bit. Atem steadied his swooning body worriedly "Yugi? Are you alright?"

Yugi fanned himself with his cheeks puffing out "You said it was warm, you didn't say it was _boiling_!" he exclaimed the heat getting to him, as he was used to much cooler temperatures.

Jounouchi and Ryou had similar experiences. Yugi was worried for his Grandpa, he knew that sudden temperature changes weren't healthy for the elderly, but it seemed to be alright with him. Summon skull being reptilian he was more comfortable in the heat than most of the pale people were.

Pegasus looked around the room with a confused expression "It's rather a small country isn't it?" he said.

Atem chuckled, Yugi rolled his eyes again "You get used to him after a few years" he assured Atem.

Atem pulled Yugi close to his side and pulled him towards the corridors, knowing the familiar maze like palace better than anyone. "I can't wait to see Father, he'll be so surprised that we've come back so early"

Isis chuckled "Mana will be so pleased as well" Mahad walked up to the throne room and smiled at the shocked guards.

"Could you please inform the Pharaoh that we have returned, with company?" he asked.

The guards opened the doors and one entered to go do that, the other stared shocked at Yugi and the other pale teens, then at the spirits who were waiting patiently at the back of the small group headed for the throne room. Yugi saw the guard staring and took a small step behind Atem. Atem rubbed his arm comfortingly.

The doors opened again and the guard nodded "Please go in"

Atem let Yugi go and went forwards the quickest, happy to see his Father again. He smiled up at the man on the throne "Father! We're back!"

Aknamkanon stared then got up from his throne and rushed down to hug his son. Atem hugged him back just as fiercely, remembering his scent and strength and fully realising how long it had really been.

Aknamkanon pushed back "Atem, but how? I expected you to be back in a year not five months, why wasn't I informed of the ship returning?"

Atem smiled "Well… that's kind of a long story"

Aknamkanon smiled "Tell everything" he said simply.

Mahad, Isis, Seto, Malik and a tied up Aknadin being marched by Marik came in, the others hanging back until it was the right time, not wanting to scare anyone. The Pharaoh looked at Aknadin in surprise "Brother? Atem what is going on?"

Isis and Mahad bowed lowly and Mahad explained "Aknadin went mad on the journey, he tried to war with the natives of the land we discovered, he's hurt those in his way including Isis and myself, but he's being charged with nearly killing Atem"

Aknamkanon stared at his bother. "Aknadin, is this true?"

Aknadin glared with his one eye "Those monsters are to blame! Not I! I tried to kill them, yes, they were stopping my empire, Atem stepped right into the damned blasts! He should have just let those freaks die! DIE!"

Aknamkanon glared , he'd heard enough, this man was raving mad "Take him away!" he ordered. The one eyed man screaming and kicking the entire way to the dungeons by Malik and Marik. The Pharaoh held Atem's shoulders "What happened?"

Seto held out the Millennium eye and began explaining once Aknamkanon had taken it. "We found an amazing new world about a week ago, it is very beautiful, you should see it yourself, My Pharaoh" Seto smiled at the looks everyone was giving him. Seto rolled his eyes "We discovered, or were discovered by depending on how you see this, an amazing race of people who have a connection to their Ka that's so strong they can take on those forms" Aknamkanon looked amazed, Atem, Isis and everyone else nodded. Seto continued "Their land also has free roaming Ka in their world, my Father tried to kill them and everything that they hold dear. I tried to warn him that he'd be unable to win as their deity is Exodia"

"The forbidden one?" Aknamkanon exclaimed.

Isis nodded "We saw him, it's no lie, My Pharaoh"

Bakura smirked "Atem kinda got mixed up with the little Prince of these people, Seto and I also met boys we like"

"Mixed up? Atem stop talking in riddles. What's happening?" Aknamkanon said shaking Atem's shoulders slightly.

Atem sighed "Yugi! Everyone, come in, I want you to meet my Father!" Atem broke away and hurried to the door as it opened.

Aknamkanon stared in amazement at the beings before him, the humans were pale skinned and covered in tattoos, wearing no gold but the elderly man had a silver bracelet on his wrist, another silver haired man was wearing furs and appeared unaffected by the heat, there were several teenage boys there, Atem at once took the hand of the smallest. Behind the humans were Mystical Elf, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl they all entered and were smiling. The Ka bowed their heads and let the humans talk.

Atem pulled Yugi and Sugoroku forwards. "Father, this is Yugi, the Prince of his land, and this is his Grandfather, Sugoroku, he's the leader of his people, the man in furs is Pegasus, a shaman or priest to these people. Everyone, this is my Father, Pharaoh Aknamkanon"

Sugoroku bowed his head slightly "A pleasure to meet you, Pharaoh" he said evenly.

Yugi smiled radiantly "Hello"

Aknamkanon blinked and then turned to his son and gave him a look of astonishment "I think we had all better sit down and talk about this properly"

Jounouchi and Ryou fanned themselves slightly "Do you have anywhere cooler to talk, mister Pharaoh sir?" Ryou asked meekly, weakly, swaying with the unbearable heat and sweat lining his forehead although he'd only been there ten minuets.

Yugi and Jounouchi were having similar troubles with the heat. The Ka monsters chuckled Mystical Elf touched their heads with her fingers and a little magic was born at her fingertips "I hope you feel better" she said softly.

Aknamkanon looked more than astonished "They speak!"

Dark Magician nodded "Yes we do. We are free to roam this earth as we please" Mahad got a funny look at the resemblance but the magician just smiled and shrugged. Dark Magician smiled at his twin and said "Maybe you should get an inner spirit, we'd really look alike then"

Mahad laughed good-naturedly and shook his head, he'd been considering it though. Isis held his hand "Is Mana near?"

Aknamkanon took his shock away from the newcomers and shrugged helplessly at the Mother. "No idea, Isis. She was here earlier but…" he shrugged, the girl had so much energy. He saw Yugi and Atem still holding hands and sharing dreamy looks and raised an eyebrow at Isis.

Isis nodded "It's _exactly_ what it looks like, My Pharaoh"

"Mama!" a small voice shouted. A little tanned brown haired girl with a toy wand rushed into the room, dodging the guards and running right into Isis's legs. Mana looked up at her Mother with wide eyes, she was about twelve and was very funny and hyper.

Isis hugged her tightly "Hello, baby, how've you been?"

Mahad hugged them both. Ryou and Yugi sighed at the sweet scene, Mystical Elf smiling motherly at the little family. Mahad kissed her forehead "Have you been good, sweetheart?"

Mana nodded and pulled out her wand "Watch Daddy!" and she zapped a guard, he tried to dodge, having suffered this treatment before, but then he got a pink energy ball thrown at him, it made him yelp and jump about three feet in the air, but he appeared unharmed.

Dark Magician Girl blinked she stood before Mana and they stared at each other in amazement. Mana glanced at her Father "Who's that Daddy?"

Girl smiled "I'm Dark Magician Girl" she curtsied sweetly and tilted her head at her "Wow, Teacher isn't the only one with a look alike"

Dark Magician chuckled "Like Father like Daughter" he nodded at the family.

Mana eeped when she saw the Dark Magician "You look like Daddy!" she exclaimed, jumping into Isis's arms again. Dark Magician nodded then looked at Aknamkanon when he cleared his throat.

"I'd rather get this story told before we all get distracted"

Everyone nodded.

Girl and Mana smiled at each other. Mana shyly spoke up as they were led into a sitting room "So… you like to do spells?"

Girl nodded "Yeah! I've been practicing for years! I can teach you things if you want"

Mana nodded "Okay! I know how to turn a flower into a seed again"

Girl looked impressed "Wowy! I know how to make someone fly"

Mana squealed and gripped her arms "Teach me that one! Pretty please?" she batted her large blue eyes.

Mahad, Isis and Dark Magician all smiled both content that they're little ones found a friend but were secretly wondering what they had unleashed by letting them meet, silently worrying about what the pair could cook up.

* * *

Hours later when everything had been explained and discussed Aknamkanon sat back in deep thought. Mana and Girl were still chatting like schoolgirls in the background and Pegasus was humming lightly but it was rather quiet. Atem and Yugi held hands under the table, keeping their relationship, mostly, out of sight until everything else had been accepted.

Aknamkanon opened his eyes with a smile "I never expected such an adventure from a simple exploration" he smiled at Atem as he said this. The Pharaoh looked at Sugoroku "I would be honoured to come and see your world for myself, it seems we have much to learn and much to share with each other"

Sugoroku nodded with a smile of his own "I do have a few concerns but I'm sure they'll be worked out eventually"

Aknamkanon agreed heartily "I can't wait to see what could be achieved, free roaming Ka, or spirits as you call them, I never imagined… we've already got magic to share" he nodded at Mana and Girl, Mahad and Dark Magician "Language and traditions, it's almost endless"

Yugi smiled, he liked this positive leader. "You too, we've got foods and ways that can profit both of us, right Grandpa?"

Pegasus opened his eyes and hummed in agreement, then said in his lully voice "I'd like to know how we should manage that portal. We can't have just anyone running in and out like a drunk on Day of the Dance"

Mystical Elf sighed in agreement, reluctantly acknowledging this. Her eyes were watery as she looked at the Pharaoh "I fear that there will be more like your mad bother, Pharaoh, who will try to harm Purinsu yūgi or us spirits" she put a hand on the young Prince's head "You understand how important it is that he lives but other will think of this as a way to strike us down" she let a tear fall as she considered that.

Yugi got up and hugged her tall frame when he saw she was crying "I'll be alright" he assured her. Mystical Elf held him back gently.

Aknamkanon nodded seriously Yugi's friends and Grandpa had explained how essential it was that the young Prince lived to their way of life. He was just as angry and frustrated at the idea that this innocent boy would be hurt for political means as the spirits and the boy's family were.

"That may be, Prince Yugi, but it is still a possibility, and a grave one. I can have it guarded at my end but I fear that some fool will get through with ideas like that" Atem looked alarmed. He'd rather die than see Yugi get hurt just because of what he stood for to his people.

Mahad spoke up "Perhaps there is a spell that we can have as well as guards that block people with ill intentions, from hurting their world to harming a living creature there" Dark Magician nodded, he agreed that this could work.

Atem glanced at Yugi "That keeps you safe in your world, but when you're here you're just as venerable to assassins and idiots like Uncle as we are"

Yugi shook his head "Have you forgotten my guardian? She'll keep me safe, and my inner spirit is strong enough to keep my defences up"

Pegasus laughed suddenly "After all this we should be having a celebration for the face it's decided to come out at last! What a busy day" he sighed and went back to humming.

Aknamkanon raised an eyebrow. Jounouchi answered him "Pegasus-no-shaman is a bit mad, you get used to it, he's great at what he does though" he added when Sugoroku sent him a stern look.

Aknamkanon nodded and shook his head "I could use some entertainment in the days to come" he smiled at the newcomers and said "I'll let you return home now, I'll be visiting as soon as I can, I'll send a messenger before I arrive"

Sugoroku stood with him "You'll find no fancy palace in our land Pharaoh, but we will all welcome you, Yugi, boys, let's go. There is damage to fix and a guest to prepare for"

Yugi and his teenage friends pouted but got up, to the disappointment of the Egyptian teens. Mana and Girl hugged briefly and then parted. Mystical Elf and Dark Magician bid them all goodbye in their traditional way.

Yugi hesitated by the portal. Mystical Elf, Dark Magician, Girl, Pegasus and Sugoroku already gone and Ryou and Jounouchi a few seconds behind them, Yugi glanced back at Atem, the red eyed teen already looking right at him. Yugi smiled and said clearly "Sayōnara!" before backing into the shimmering mist.

Atem sighed sadly, he missed the boy already. Aknamkanon put a hand on Atem's shoulder and gave him a slightly stern look "Something you're not telling me Atem?"

Atem blushed and looked at his feet shyly. "Yeah… Father… I'm in love with Yugi"

Seto and Bakura touched their wooden bracelets sadly "We've fallen in love too, Pharaoh" Bakura said gloomily.

Aknamkanon shook his head "What am I going to do with you? Ra save me, teenagers in love" Isis and Mahad chuckled and agreed behind him, Marik and Malik appeared sometime on the route to the portal and were also sniggering at the idea.

Atem shrugged and smirked "I thought you'd be mad"

Aknamkanon shook his head "If anything this is the best way of connecting our people, and I'm glad of it as you'll be happy with him" the Pharaoh smiled "He's not bad looking either"

Atem went red then covered his nose as a mysterious nosebleed just happened. Seto and Bakura, Marik and Malik almost cried with laugher. Marik insanely cackled before calming down "Some-one's bee-ing perv-ee!" he sang tauntingly.

Atem glared before accepting Mana's hanky to stop the bleeding. "Thank you" he said to her swiftly before glaring at Marik "Shut up right now or I swear the only way you'll ever get off ever again is by being submissive!"

Marik paled and snuck behind Malik "He's scary"

Seto shot him a look "This is coming from you, who managed to singlehandedly scare the entire kitchen in one afternoon?"

Marik sheepishly nodded "I never threatened anyone's manhood though" he added in his defence.

Bakura snorted and then patted Atem on the back "Get some air before you actually have to do something like that"

Atem nodded and left, still blushing as his Father chuckled after him, knowing exactly where his temper and aggressive attitude came from "Just like your Mother"

* * *

Yugi smiled at the village and waved as he entered it "Hey! We're back!"

Mai, Anzu, Winged Kuriboh, Iru and Baby Dragon rushed up to them. Shizuka flew over their heads. "Jounouchi! Ryou! You're back!" she hugged them tightly.

Jounouchi chuckled "Safe and sound sis. You should have seen their world, it's too cool! But it's also drop dead boiling too"

Mai held Yugi's arms and winked at him "So where's lover boy run off to?" she asked smoothly.

Yugi smiled, a light pink tracing his cheekbones. "He's back with his Father at the minuet, Pharaoh Aknamkanon is coming to our village soon, Grandpa says that we'll need to prepare for his arrival, he's like the Chieftain of Egypt!"

Anzu nodded, clearly impressed "He's important, we'll have flowers and welcome greetings and a place to stay just encase. By the way Yugi, you may want to avoid-"

"Yugi-koi!"

Everyone groaned "Never mind" Anzu concluded with a sigh, closing her blue eyes in irritation.

Rebecca, fully re-awoken and back to her annoying tattooed self, ran up to him, Kuriboh and Iru blocked her path and Yugi took a step closer to Mai who was itching her hands to keep the claws from popping out in annoyance.

Rebecca pouted then looked at Yugi with large eyes "Yugi-koi… why?" Sugoroku looked at her in surprise, Pegasus held his hands over his ears and muttered about too much pitch and not enough tune, then about a bad aura. Sugoroku watched with interest.

Yugi sighed and pulled his blond bangs, irritated "There isn't any need to explain, Rebecca. I don't love you, I love Atem, that's all you need to know" Mai nodded, her nails sharpening protectively.

Kuriboh jumped on Yugi's shoulder and Iru perched on Anzu's cupped hands. Rebecca's lip trembled "Yugi… we're meant to be together… leave him and chose me instead. I can give you more than he can; a happy home, an heir, I'll take care of the village so you can wander all you like"

Yugi's mouth twitched and he shook his head "Nice thought Rebecca, I'll give you that. But I've been running from responsibility for too long. I'll still wander as I please while I can" he smiled at his Grandpa who nodded proudly. "But I've got to step up and take my place in this world. Atem taught me this"

Ryou and Jounouchi, Shizuka and Baby Dragon looked proud as punch, their friend had grown up so much in such a short space of time. They hardly recognised him! The happy go lucky boy was all grown up into a responsible yet playful teen. Mystical Elf sighed dreamily, it was every parents dream to see their child like this, even if she was only a Mother figure she cared for him that way.

Rebecca glared and then marched up to Yugi and grabbed his wrists "Yugi-koi" she whined "You love me. Atem was just a teen fling, now stop being such an idiot. Everyone knows we're a good match"

Yugi rolled his eyes "A _very_ good match" he agreed dryly, making everyone gasp in shock and Rebecca squeal in delight. Yugi put her hands around something and shook his head "But not the _right_ match. You'll find someone better for you Rebecca. I've found my keeper-of-my-third-heart it's time you moved one too"

Rebecca looked at her hands and saw her own engagement bracelet she's made for Yugi weeks before all this started. She looked up at Yugi, feeling betrayed and then wrapped her arms around his neck, batting Winged Kuriboh off him as she did so "You're such a player" she teased.

Mai and Anzu face-palmed at her denseness. Mai grabbed her arms and spun her around "Listen hun, he's not interested. Now run along, we've got a Pharaoh to prepare for" she smacked the girl's bum to get her moving, making her screech indignantly.

Sugoroku looked at his Grandson impressed. Mystical Elf looked down at him and laughed "When did you become so wise and grown up little Prince?" she asked with a delighted smile.

Yugi shrugged and smiled up at her "I didn't want another fight after all this" he laughed and put his arms behind his head in his carefree way, smiling and feeling on top of the world. He couldn't even find it in him to shout at Rebecca like he would have before, he was _that _happy.

Sugoroku agreed with a thoughtful noise "Has our land been healed?"

Anzu nodded "Yes sir, every little spirit I've found hurt, I've healed"

Shizuka added next "The trees have been restored, Mai and I cleaned out the river but we're going to keep the ship there because some spirits like playing in it, it's like a new playground or monument"

Pegasus chuckled "It should be! The arrival vessel of the Strangers, it should be a song that we turn into legend… I'll get right on it!" he walked off humming tunes that could go with the situations. "Strangers like me…" he hummed.

Jounouchi sighed "Nutty fruit cake, but a cool one at that" Ryou giggled then yawned.

Yugi followed quickly. Dark Magician smiled at him gently "It has been a long day, we should rest and prepare for the morning. I'll have the spell casters work on the protection spell for the tunnel at first light"

Girl hugged Yugi and kissed his cheek "Goodnight Purinsu yūgi! Sweet dreams everyone! Let's go Teacher" she chirped, Dark Magician flying after her bouncy laughter. Mystical Elf kissed Yugi's hair and touched everyone on the cheek before she walked over to her gardens where her elfin brothers and sisters were waiting for her. Yugi waved and then yawned again.

Mai tousled his hair "We'll talk about this in the morning, you'll be here for breakfast I hope" she smirked, Yugi blushed, his early morning rises made him skip that part of the day as he wandered off so quickly.

Yugi giggled and scratched the back of his head "I'll have to be there to explain…"

Anzu hugged him as she said goodnight "Tomorrow we'll be celebrating you're true awakening you know" she reminded him "Lot's of music and dancing and sweet rice"

"Honey and corn and berries and beef and mint leaves and sweet rice and honey-"

"You already said that Jounouchi" Ryou laughed and began to push him after his sister "See you in the morning Yugi!" he waved as Jounouchi drooled over the many foods he'd have the next night.

Yugi waved everyone off then sighed as he flopped onto his mat in his hut. Sugoroku sat beside him and patted his back "Tiring day, eh?"

Yugi smiled "You don't know that half of it... stopping a war, inner spirit, new world, future husband…" Yugi blushed madly "… I hope Atem comes for my awakening celebration" he said quietly. Thinking of the fun they'd all have, the villagers would get to know the chosen lover and future husband of their Prince but most importantly, Yugi would be that much happier because he'd be sharing that special day with his love.

Sugoroku laughed "I'll ask a messenger to take them an invitation. I'm sure he wouldn't miss it for the world" he smiled at Yugi, so proud of him.

Yugi smiled up at his Grandpa "You're not mad that I disobeyed you?" he asked after a thought.

Sugoroku shook his head "No, Yugi. I see now that you were right. I'm very sorry I upset you so much. I'm so proud of you; just look at what's been achieved! New worlds, new people, new ideas!" he chucked as Winged Kruiboh snuggled under the blanket "I'm the proudest Grandfather in the entire world!"

Yugi blushed and smiled, hugging his Grandpa tightly before getting changed into his sleeping robes. He sat down and sighed "I've got so much to do…" he realised slowly.

Sugoroku nodded "That's very true. But don't work too hard, you have to keep that element of fun and freedom, without it… well we'd be in a war that might have destroyed us all!" all four hut occupants shuddered.

Yugi smiled "I'll try. I won't be needed until I turn twenty six or seven remember?"

Sugoroku shook his head fondly and kissed Yugi's forehead before tucking him in "Goodnight, Yugi. And don't think about such things yet, you've got a lot of growing up to do before you get close to that stage in your life"

Yugi nodded and smiled, thinking of his celebration tomorrow and of Atem who'd be there, then of the many things that would follow… "Goodnight Grandpa"

Yugi cuddled Kuriboh and Iru sat on his pillow as he grinned at them, sleepily but excitedly, "Things are never going to be the same after this" they nodded, Iru flashed a smile and said to Yugi that it was never better. Yugi smiled at her "I know, things are going to get better and better, I just know it, goodnight"

"Kuri… *snore*"

Yugi and Iru laughed as Kuriboh snored softly, falling asleep in mid coo. Yugi shook his head and Iru jumped up to her little bed with her staff lighting the room dimly until they were all snoozing. Yugi smiled as he closed his eyes.

_Yes, things are going to be very different… but I wouldn't have it any other way._

* * *

**LALA!**

**Yugi: Rebecca doesn't give up does she?**

***Nods* Neither does Vivan at Atem's end. I feel sorry for you both but I have to give the pranksters someone to torment.**

**Yugi: *Giggle* Yami's nose started bleeding?**

**That happens in anime when you see someone you find attractive, only in a more mature way, if he got a nose bleed just by thinking... I wonder what he was thinking of... Hmmm.**

**Yugi: *blushes madly* Am-Amme!**

**That's right "I am me"; Amme! Reviews are welcome and I have an important annocement in the next chapter, at the end of it I think.**

**Yugi: Please do review, Amme's worked very hard on this for you all!**

***Kisses Yugi's cheek* Now run back to Yami you little hikari, puzzelshipping forever!**


	19. Epilogue

**This is it! The very end, I think I'm going to have a party then sob my eyes out.**

**Yami: Don't cry, Amme, this story is brilliant.**

**But it's over! That's why I'm going to cry!**

**Yugi & Ryou & Malik & Yami *Hugs crying author***

**Yugi: But what about you're special annoucement? That'll cheer you up.**

**Malik: Yeah, that's such a good idea, you'll be able to get back up on your writing feet faster than Ryou can say; I'm British.**

**Ryou: huh?... I'm Bri-**

**Hey! That's right! I have that annoucement!**

**Malik: *Winks at the impressed others* See? A little happy thing and she's back to normal.**

**Yami: You have a way with people Malik.**

**Ryou: *Smiles* He uses the Rod half the time, But I'm glad Amme's happy again.**

***Hugs everyone and gives them a kiss on the cheek* Thank you guys. This is the peep into the future so you'll know what happened after the previous chapter, and at the bottom there is a special annoncement! See you there!**

**I don't own Yugioh or Pocahontas or it's soundtracks.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Over the next few weeks many things changed.

Pharaoh Aknamkanon was both surprised and pleased that the Millennium Eye chose Pegasus as its new master. It would tighten their bond with the Uchigawa no seishin people and let Pegasus into their politics so he'd understand things better. Pegasus was pleased and instantly began humming about with a smile, he vowed to stay out of people's heads as much as he was able to give them all privacy, but agreed to use that power in court cases and to look out for potential threats to Yugi and Atem on both sides of the Portal. The fellow counsel and priests took a liking to him instantly for his blunt honesty and charming nature filled with mischief.

Mahad took the next step with bonding the Egyptians and the Uchigawa no seishin people; he asked to have an inner spirit awoken from within him. Needless to say the whole of Yugi's clan was ecstatic with excitement. Isis and Mana and Aknamkanon were there to watch Mahad's inner spirit emerge; it was the Dark Magician. The Dark Magician and Mahad weren't exactly the same; Mahad's had brown hair and the strange eye markings of the Egyptians and his armour had more of an Egyptian twist to it as it was dotted with hieroglyphics.

Mahad hadn't really gained any tattoos in his human appearance as he was awoken late, Pegasus assured him that there'd be a mark _somewhere_ on his body but he'd leave finding it to Isis. Mahad blushed and the entire village laughed in good humour.

Mana begged her Mother to be awoken too, Sugoroku and Pegasus were happy to awaken her one once she turned fifteen, in three years, as was tradition and with her Parents permission. Atem followed Mahad and woke up his inner spirit as the Black Magician of Chaos, he gained the black stripes on his cheeks but he also was awoken late so he hadn't as many tattoos as others. It was a new spirit and everyone was impressed and happy that they'd gained a new friend, spiritually and personally.

Aknamkanon was pleased and proud of both of them for being brave enough to take the step into the Uchigawa no seishin world.

Atem and Yugi flitted between worlds often, learning from both and soon new ideas were made. In Yugi's village the dancer's outfits and makeup from the Egyptian performers was taken on as a good idea for the massive celebrations like midsummer and Day of the Dance. Mai and Shizuka loved the dresses especially, and the summer outfits were leaning slightly more towards the Egyptian style now.

In Egypt Aknamkanon allowed an experiment of free roaming Ka, the gentle ones who'd do good in the gardens and in the rivers to see the reaction; a better harvest, less crocodile attacks and more fish was the result, and more steps were being considered every day.

Yugi and Atem were planning to marry in the next few years, content for now just to hold each other close to their hearts until that day. Anzu blushingly admitted a few weeks later that she was courting with a palace guard, a portal guard to be specific, called Honda. Yugi and Atem were so happy, they both knew the pair well and knew they'd go together perfectly.

Yugi took Atem to new places in his world every day, Isis was introduced to Ishizu and she was often together talking potions and medicines with Mystical Elf and physiological questions with Ishizu, the three getting along like a house on fire.

Mana and Dark Magician Girl caused mayhem every day in both kingdoms, with more and more ambitious spells that needed Mahad and Dark Magician's constant overseeing to keep both them and everyone around them safe from being turned into frogs and grasshoppers.

Jounouchi and Seto stayed mostly in the Egypt, Seto's position allowing him little time off, but he tried, Ra bless him, to keep Jounouchi with his family as much as he could. Jounouchi appreciated the gesture and was more than pleased that he was thinking of unlocking Blue Eyes as his inner spirit, but even more that he got along with Shizuka almost as good as he did with Atem, better in the Prince's opinion.

Ryou and Bakura were moving into their own hut in the village, Bakura liking this new world and was considering an inner spirit of his own, Malik and Marik were staying in the village too, to keep the Egyptian voice and to see their wonderful culture with their own, purely Egyptian, eyes. The two encouraged Bakura to take that step like Mahad and Atem had but they respectfully said they were happy as they were, preferring swords over magic's.

The portal was heavily guarded on both sides and several hugely tricky spells and enchantments were placed upon it to prevent dangers from passing through, Rebecca tried to march in with the intent of killing Atem. She was thrown back and put in a cage of energy. She was thoroughly scolded and Sugoroku had her powers bound for a week in punishment, he asked Dark Magician to add this binding feature to the portal so that it would happen automatically, to deter Rebecca's actions from being repeated by other fools.

Aknamkanon declared to his people that anyone who tried to enter and who was judged too evil to pass through would be severally punished no matter what their status or excuse, Vivian had tried to hurt Yugi and when she had tried to follow him to his world, she'd been blasted back and sent to the dungeons for two weeks in punishment. She was warned that if any other incidents like this happened the punishments would increase in severity.

Atem often ran away from the palace to stay with Yugi, he was loved and respected amongst Yugi's people as much as his own and they were all looking forwards to their wedding in the near future.

Yugi smiled down at the village from the back of the Air Bird one day. Atem right behind him, smiling with both arms around Yugi's waist, Yugi sighed and flew them higher, the light was getting brighter, and there was no ill in the village, this free world, and neither in Egypt. Atem and Yugi kissed at the highest point in the sky reachable then jumped, holing hands, falling down to earth. Yugi laughed, Atem half yelled and half cheered the entire way down. Air and Water Birds catching them gently before they hit the earth, lowering them into the water of a cool lake.

Yugi pulled Atem in for another kiss, tattoos glowing and hearts singing, underwater everything shone with golen sunlight. Yugi and Atem stared into each others eyes and Atem was suddenly so grateful that he'd been allowed on that ship so many months ago…

**{And I'm so grateful to you**

**I'd have lived my whole life through…**

**Empty as the sky**

**Never knowing why**

**Lost forever**

**If I never knew… you…}**

* * *

**And that's the end... *Lip wobbles***

**Yami: Oh boy.**

**Yugi: Remember your annoucement!**

***Instantly cheers up* Oh yeah!**

**Malik & Ryou: Phew...**

**My super special awsome Announcement is: I'm considering doing little one shots about this Yugioh Pocahontas world, I looked at the line Day of the Dance and Exodia's ritual and the wedding and lots of other things that I could write about from previous chapters and I wanted to know if anyone would be interested in reading them if I wrote about some of them?**

**If I wrote a short oneshot about the Day of the Dance, it's a celebration of dancing and music in Yugi's village, would anyone like to read it? I'll take requests too!**

**Please let me know through reviews and messages! I'd love to hear ideas from you!**

**So this is the end! Bye everyone! thanks for reading!**

**Yugi: Bye!**

**Yami: Farewell.**

**Ryou: See you later!**

**Malik: Chow!**

**Goodbye!...REVIEW!**

**Yami: I knew she was going to do that...**


	20. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE UPDATED POLL

**Hi!**

**VERY VERY VERY IMPROTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I have started the oneshots! They're on my profile! I've called them; "Adventures in the New World". Or something like that... I should really check shouldn't I?**

**This is just so you know and aren't waiting stupidly.**

**If you have an idea for some event that I could add to these oneshots about the Pocahontas Yugioh world I've created, TELL ME! Message me or review and request things! Let me know! I need to be inspired!**

**IF YOU LIKED THIS THEN GO AND READ THE ONE SHOTS!**

**Alright, I'm done. I've got to go off and dump a bucket of water over my sister because she wore my best boots and got them muddy (For gods sake, they're not wellies woman!). Wish me luck, practical jokes forever!**

**Byes, and thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**Also another Improtant announcement! I would like people to vote on the poll on my profile! What Yugioh story should I try next? You get two choices.**

**VOTE NOW!**


End file.
